At The Beginning With You
by Mai Narazaki
Summary: Kita bertemu, hasrat yang muncul saat memandang wajahmu. Jatuh cinta? tentu. Siapa yang tak terpesona saat menatap matamu, coba? Tapi di sisimu sudah ada dia, disisiku pun sudah ada yang lainnya. kalau begini, masih mungkinkah kita bersama?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Song by: Richard Marx and Donna Lewis ( At The Beginning With You) Disney**

**Rated: M**

**Story: Mai Narazaki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_We were strangers_

_Starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming what we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are_

_And I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you_

…

Naruto menghirup oksigen yang telah bercampur dengan berbagai macam polutan itu sampai ke dalam paru-parunya. Di wajahnya terukir sebuah senyum puas. "Konoha, Aku pulang!" teriaknya bersemangat sambil berlari keluar dari stasiun Konoha dan mulai menjelajah kota kelahiran ayahnya itu setelah lama tinggal di kota Uzu.

. . .

Sasuke memasuki apartemen barunya dengan wajah stoic khas miliknya. Lega rasanya dapat hidup sendiri setelah sekian tahun terkungkung dalam aturan kuno keluarga Uchiha yang menurutnya sudah kolot. Sebuah senyum tipis yang lebih tepat dibilang sengirai muncul di wajahnya. "Perjalanan baru akan dimulai." Gumamnya.

. . .

Si pirang berjengit sendiri melihat barang bawaannya yang sekarang sudah berlipat ganda dari yang awalnya dibawanya karena dia terlalu bersemangat menjajaki setiap toko dan warung makan yang dia temui dalam perjalanannya menuju apartemen yang sudah disewakan ayahnya demi putra semata wayang yang akan menjalani hari-hari barunya sebagai mahasiswa itu.

"Bagaimana cara bawanya ya?" gumamnya bingung sambil menatap lift dihadaannya,dilihatnya seorang pemuda tampak berdiri di sana sinanbi mendengarkan musik dari headsetnya.

"Aha!"

. . .

Sasuke menenteng kantong plastik kecil berisi tomat dan beberapa jenis makanan lain yang akan segera disulapnya menjadi makan malam. Dengan sabar dia menunggu di depan lift sambil mendengarkan alunan musik yang mengalun dari headset di telinganya, sambil sesekali bersenandung kecil mengikuti liriknya.

Dari arah belakang didengarnya sebuah suara menyapanya. "Maaf, bisa tolong bantu aku membawa barang-barang ini?"

. . .

**Sasuke POV**

Pernahkah kau bermimpi mengenai apa yang akan kau lalui saat memulai hidup baru?

Aku pernah, dan di dalam salah satu mimpiku aku telah mengalami hal ini.

Pertemuan dengan seseorang yang membuatku berdebar. Sosok pemuda manis berambut honey blond dengan mata sapphire yang tampak imut dengan kulitnya yang sedikit gelap telah merebut semua atensi yang kumiliki.

"Maaf, bisa tolong bantu aku membawa barang-barangku." Dia mengulang pertanyaannya saat jawaban dariku tak kunjung terlontar.

"Tentu," jawabku sambil mengambil beberapa tas yang diletakkan di lantai sementara dia membawa sebuah koper dan banyak kantong plastik di tangannya.

"Terimakasih." Sahutnya dengan mata berbinar, manis.

Lift yang kami tunggupun akhirnya datang juga. Aku memimpin masuk ke dalam lebih dulu sementara pemuda itu tertatih-tatih membawa barang belanjaannya. Apa benar dia itu pria? Wajah manis dan stamina yang tak seberapa itu rasanya seperti mengingkari kenyataan sebenarnya. Pikirku sambil mengamati wajahnya yang berpeluh.

Manis, tapi pasti akan lebih manis lagi jika itu adalah peluh yang dikeluarkannya saat bercinta.

Dia meletakkan semua barang yang dibawanya di lantai lift. "Terima kasih atas bantuannya, aku baru saja pindah ke apartemen ini, namaku…"

Perkenalannya terputus oleh guncangan hebat yang kami rasakan.

Gempa?

"WAAAAAA!" pemuda itu berteriak panik sambil memegang dinding lift mencoba mempertahankan keseimbangannya. Namun salah satu kantong plastik yang ditaruh dilantai membuatnya tersandung dan…

Bruak!

.

.

.

Cup!

.

.

.

_Kami-sama_ terima kasih telah kau ciptakan gempa ini. Doaku dalam hati. Berkat Kau aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya.

Ciuman.

Ciuman yang sangat basah dan hangat, atau mungkin lebih tepat jika kukatakan itu adalah sebuah kecelakaan. Namun tubuhnya yang menindihku, tangannya yang tersampir pada pundakku dan bibirnya yang terpaut pada bibirku. Tak ada yang bisa menyangkal jika itu memang adalah sebuah ciuman.

"Maafkan aku!" dia berteriak panik sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku, wajahnya terlihat berwarna kemerahan menahan malu. Wajah yang sangat menggoda.

"Hn."

Tiba-tiba pencahayaan di lift berkedip beberapa kali lalu menghilang.

"Waaa!" pemuda pirang itu kembali berterik histeris, namun kali ini sambil menerjang dan memeluk tubuhku.

_Good job, honey._

Kurasakan tangannya yang mencengkram erat punggung bajuku bergetar dan bibirnya yang terbenam di dadaku bergerak cepat melantunkan berbagai macam doa dalam tempo yang sangat cepat. Kurasa dia memang benar-banar ketakutan.

Aku mengerang kecil saat kurasakan nafasku mulai tak beraturan, bukan hanya karena lengannya yang terlalu erat memelukku. Namun juga karena _junior_ku di bawah sana mulai terangsang dan terbangun.

'Kau tak akan melakukannya di sini kan, Sasuke? Di ruang sempit dan gelap yang bisa saja terbuka kapan saja.' Akal sehatku memperingatkan membuat nafsuku terpaksa kupendam dahulu, setidaknya untuk sementara.

Kuusap pelan rambut pirang jabrik itu dan kukatakan kata-kata dengan nada menenangkan padanya. "Kau tak perlu khawatir, sebentar lagi petugas pemadam kebakaran akan datang dan menyelamatkan kita."

Kurasakan getaran pada tangannya berkurang dan lantunan doa yang dipanjatkannya terpotong. Namun pelukannya pada tubuhku sama sekali tak melonggar dan bahkan makin mengerat. "Ngh…" kudengar gumaman tak jelas keluar dari bibirnya bersamaan dengan anggukan kecil kepalanya yang masih bersarang di dadaku. Di dadanya kurasakan getaran cepat yang jauh melebihi kecepatan detak jantungku. Aku berani bersumpah, walau di sini gelap dan aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya, aku yakin saat ini wajah itu sudah berwarna semerah mawar.

Gawat, dia terlalu manis!

Aku melenguh pelan merasakan juniorku kian membuat celanaku terasa sesak. Kutundukkan kepalaku dan kuturunkan tanganku yang tengah membelainya agar aku dapat mengira-ngira dimana letak leher tan jenjangnya.

Begitu kutemukan, kubenamkan kepalaku di sana dan kukecup pelan leher tan itu mempuat sang empunya mendesah kaget.

"AH!... ng…. ukh!"

Dan semakin kuperdalam ciumanku dengan gigitan dan jilatan, semakin banyak juga desahan sexi yang lolos dari bibirnya. Saat kurasakan tak ada gelagat protes yang ditunjukkannya, aku sudah hendak membuat Kiss Mark di bagian lain lehernya.

Sayang, aku mendengar berbagai macam suara di luar. Tampaknya aku harus menunda dulu kegiatan ini.

Kudorong tubuhnya menjauh dariku. Dan aku bangkit berdiri.

Tepat waktu.

Karena saat itu juga seorang pria berseragam pemadam kebakaran tampak sedang berusaha membuka lift ini dengan paksa menggunakan dongkrak. Dibelakangnya kulihat pemilik apartemen tampak cemas dan khawatir, kutebak karena dia takut liftnya rusak dan membutuhkan biaya tambahan untuk memperbaikinya.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

. . .

Dia mendorong tubuhku menjauh darinya. Dan dia bangkit berdiri.

Aku mendesah kecewa tanpa sadar. Oh _Kami-sama_, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?! Kenapa aku sama sekali tak melawan saat dia memperlakukanku seperti itu?! Kenapa aku malah menikmatinya?!

Saat aku tengah merutuki diriku sandiri dalam hati tiba-tiba kurasakan seberkas cahaya membelah kegelapan tanpa cela yang melingkupiku.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seseorang yang kusadari telah menyelamatkan kami dari tempat sempit ini. Seorang pemadam kebakaran. Rasanya aku ingin berterima kasih sekaligus menghajar orang itu. Berterimakasih karena telah menyelamatkanku dan menghajarnya karena datang terlalu cepat sehingga membuatku tak bisa lebih lama merasakan sentuhan sang raven pada tubuhku.

Oh, _Kami-sama_, pikiran mesum macam apa itu?!

"Ya. Semua baik-baik saja." Pemuda bersurai raven menjawab dengan suara datar. Benar-banar berbeda dengan suara yang dipakainya untuk menenangkanku tadi.

"Kau penyewa baru yang datang hari ini kan, Tuan Namikaze?" sorang pria dengan rambut ditutupi kain dan wajah mengerikan tertutup cadar berkata menyapaku. "Maaf sudah membuatmu mengalami pengalaman yang tak menyenangkan di hari pertama. Perkenalkan, aku pemilik apartemen ini, Kakuzu."

"Ya." Jawabku asal sambil berusaha melongok ke belakang pria itu mencari sosok berambut raven yang sudah dengan acuh pergi meninggalkanku- maksudku meninggalkan kami.

Aku melihatnya, masih sambil menenteng kantong plastik yang dibawanya, dia menoleh. Sebuah senyum sarat enigma terpampang di wajahnya.

Kurasakan sang pemadam kebakaran dan Kakuzu-san menghilang dalam duniaku.

Di sana hanya ada aku dan sang pemuda raven berdiri saling menatap. Menyadari jika ini masih merupakan awal dari segalanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"…"

"…"

"**GAJE BANGET!"**

**Syok deh waktu baca ulang kisah lama ini. -_-**

**Terinspirasi saat Mai panik naik lift di rumah sakit… duh, malu deh ngakunya.**

**OK, sekian dari Mai. **

**Thank You sudah mau baca.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Song by: Richard Marx and Donna Lewis ( At The Beginning With You) Disney**

**Rated: M**

**Story: Mai Narazaki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No one told me I was going to find you

Unexpected, what you did to my heart

When I lost hope

You were there to remind me

This is the start

…

_**Naruto POV**_

"Eng… Hentikan! Akh! Em… kumohon…" desahku tak karuan saat tangan-tangan putih bak porselen itu membelai-belai kejantananku dengan lembut.

Sementara tangannya tengah sibuk, bibirnyapun terus memanjakanku dengan mencium dan menggerayangi tubuhku yang saat itu sudah polos, entah kemana perginya piyama yang kukenakan sebelumnya.

"Ah… Su-sudah! Hentikan!" bibirku terus mengeluarkan penolakan, sayang tubuhku berkhianat dan terus berkata 'ya'. Aku melantingkan tubuhku ke atas saat merasakan ransangan-ransangan yang diberikan pemuda yang bahkan tak kuketahui namanya itu pada tubuhku. Bibirku mengeluarkan desahan-desahan panas dan rancauan tak jelas saat bibir sang raven menyentuh bagian tubuhku yang paling pribadi.

"Um… oh-oh, ja-jangan… jangan… AH!...di-sa-na…" dengan suara yang terputus-putus akibat keinginanku untuk mendesah karena lidah nakalnya mulai memainkan penisku dengan intens, aku memintanya berhenti. "AKH! AH…Ah…ah….em…" aku mendesah semakin cepat saat kurasakan mulut hangatnya mengulum juniorku cepat. Aku tahu, saat ini pasti wajahku sudah sangat merah dan dipenuhi peluh, matakupun pasti hanya setengah terbuka akibat nafsu yang terus menguasaiku. Kurasakan juga akal pikiranku menjauh.

"Kau siap?" tanyanya pelan.

"Ukh…" aku hanya dapat melenguh pelan sebagai jawaban, entah itu berarti ya atau tidak. Akupun tak tahu.

Dan dia mengartikannya sebagai 'ya'.

Perlahan dia membuka celana yang digunakannya, seakan ingin menggodaku. Dan dia berhasil. Aku semakin tenggelam dalam nafsuku, menyadari jika dia akan membuka sedikit pakaian yang masih lengkap membalut tubuhnya. Tidak adil memang, apalagi jika mengingat aku sudah telanjang bulat seperti ini.

Dia menarik tubuhku lembut, memposisikan aku agar duduk di pangkuannya dengan kaki yang terbuka lebar.

"ARG!" aku memekaik saat kejantanannya mulai memasuki lubangku. Rektumku segera beraksi menjepitnya dari segala arah.

"Kau sempit sekali." Bisiknya sambil menjilat telingaku. "Apa aku yang pertama memasukimu, manis."

Aku mendesah mendengar bisikan kata-kata erotik itu sehingga melupakan rasa sakit di antara selangkanganku.

Aku mendesah lagi, kali ini diiringi dengan nada kesakitan saat kejantanan pemuda itu sudah masuk seutuhnya dalam tubuhku. Dia melingkarkan tangan di pundakku sambil mengangkat dan menjatuhkanku agar tubuhku mau melahap kejantanannya. Aku rela saja, toh itu memang keinginanku.

Kau merasa aku berubah? Aneh karena sifatku yang kalem dan lugu berubah? Salahkan si raven ini! Karena sejak bertemu dengannyalah pikiranku jadi terkunci padanya!

Kurasakan urat-urat pada kejantanan pemuda itu menegang dalam tubuhku. Dan… "AH!" aku memekik saat di dalam tubuhku mengalir sesuatu yang sangat hangat, sontak hal itu membuatku ikut melayang ke langit dan langsung memuntahkan cairanku sendiri ke perut sang pemuda berabut raven yang telah merenggut hatiku itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengat lagu Distance dengan volume keras.

Eh?

…

_**Normal POV**_

Naruto terbangun dengan peluh menyelimuti tubuhnya. "Mimpi macam apa itu?" tanyanya bingung sambil mengusap-usap matanya, dia menoleh ke arah HP yang melantunkan melodi Distance dengan cukup keras, sebuah nomor tak dikenal terpampang di sana.

"Siapapun kau aku membencimu!" gerutunya saat menerima panggilan tak diharapkan itu.

Sebuah tawa keras menjawabnya. "Halo juga, Naruto. Tampaknya aku mengganggumu ya?" sapa suara ceria di sebrang sana.

"Cih, ternyata kau Kiba. Jangan menelfonku sepagi ini. Kau sudah mengganggu mimpi indahku tahu!" Naruto melanjutkan omelannya dengan nada jengkel setelah mengetahui siapa makhluk yang telah berdosa karena mengganggunya terbang ke surga.

"Mimpi?" tanya Inuzuka Kiba dengan nada bingung. "Jangan-jangan mimpi basah ya? Ah, dasar kau Naruto. Walau tampangmu kalem ternyata kau mesum juga ya. Hahaha." Katanya sambil menggoda Naruto.

"…"

"Kenapa kau diam, Naru?"

"…"

"Jangan-jangan aku benar, ya?"

"Kiba…" akhirnya si pirang itu menjawab. "Mimpi basah itu apa?"

GUBRAK! Terdengar suara benda jatuh di sebrang sana. Yap tepat, itu adalah suara Kiba yang jatuh dengan tidak terhormat saking kagetnya mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, tampaknya dia lupa kalau Naruto itu cowok super polos. "Maksudku mimpi porno, Naruto! Masa kau belum pernah mengalaminya!?" cowok itu menjerit histeris. "Mimpi yang bisa membuatmu mengeluarkan sperma dari belalai bawahmu!"

Naruto ber-oh ria mulai mengerti, namun tiba-tiba wajahnya kembali merona. Disibakkannya selimut yang menutupi badannya, dilihatnya sebuah cairan lengket membekas di piyama dan bad-cover orange-nya. Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto mengalami yang namanya mimpi basah setelah delapan belas tahun dia hidup di dunia. Sangat terlambat memang.

"Ja-jadi ke-kenapa kau menelfonku,Kiba?" tanyanya dengan sedikit tersendat-sendat untuk mengalihkan sang lawan bicara dari topik sebelumnya. Untung saja, pemuda pecinta anjing di sebrang sana tak terlalu memperhatikan.

"Aku Cuma mau mengingatkan. Jangan sampai terlambat di hari keduamu kuliah."

Dengan gerakan slow motion, Naruto melirik jam wekernya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan.

"AKU TERLAMBAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!..."

…

'Namikaze…Namikaze…' Sasuke terus menggumamkan dalam hati nama pemuda pirang yang ditemuinya beberapa hari lalu yang sangat mirip dengan salah satu orang terpenting di Konoha beberapa tahun silam. 'Kukutuk takdir yang telah membuatku tak bertemu denganmu lagi, sweet blondy.'

"Hentikan! Kumohon hentikan!" Sasuke berhenti saat mendengar seseorang berteriak dari arah taman. Dari nada suaranya terdengar ketakutan dan kengerian yang tak terkira. 'Paling Cuma pembullian atau pelecehan sexual seperti biasa.' Batin bungsu Uchiha itu sambil berjalan hendak berlalu.

"JANGAN!" teriak suara itu lagi, kali ini suara itu terdengar lebih jelas dari sebelumnya.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, kali ini dia mengenali suara itu. Jangan-jangan…

…

Naruto tampak sudah hampir menangis saat tiga pria besar mengerubunginya dan mulai melakukan hal yang tidak wajar pada tubuhnya. Mulai dari menyobek dan mengoyak bajunya dan sekarang berusaha menurunkan celananya.

"Hentikan! Kumohon Hentikan!" jeritnya ketakutan dengan pandangan mengiba pada tiga pria dihadapannya. Namun dia tak sadar bahwa tindakannya itulah yang membuat pria-pria itu semakin menatapnya liar, seolah dia adalah makanan yang tiada tara lezatnya.

"Tak apa Naru-chan, kami Cuma mau memastikan apakah kau benar lelaki atau bukan. Iya kan?" Kata pria berambut perak disisir ke belakang diikuti dengan persetujuan dan tawa kedua temannya.

Mereka mulai menyudutkan pemuda malang itu ke pohon.

"Kau itu manis, banyak yang mengiramu perempuan." Kata pemuda berambut merah dengan baby face sambil membelai membelai pipi Naruto yang dihiasi tiga garis melintang mirip kumis kucing. Sebut saja pemuda itu Sasori.

"Aku tak mau! Aku laki-laki!" lirih pemuda pirang itu sambil terisak pelan. Namun bukannya berhenti, dengan kurang ajar, para penyerangnya malah semakin tersenyum iblis dan mulai menggerayangi celana Naruto.

"JANGAN!" teriak Naruto dengan suara terkeras yang dia miliki.

"Tutup mulutnya! Bisa gawat kalau kta sampai ketahuan!" titah Hidan sambil melemparkan sepotong sapu tangan pada Sasori.

'TIDAAAAKKK!...'

…

Sasuke berdri dari balik semak-semak. Sebenarnya posisi yang dipilihnya saat ini bukanlah salah satu posisi tersembunyi, hanya saja saking sibuknya dengan nafsu mereka sendiri, tiga orang itu sampai tak menyadari kehadiran pemuda bersurai raven di dekat mereka.

"Kalian tuli atau memang sudah sejak lahir sifat kalian memang sudah bejat?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin. "Bukankah dia sudah bilang kalau dia tidak mau?"

Sontak empat pasang mata menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hei, siapa kau…"

"Tunggu!" teriak Pein yang sedari tadi diam saja sambil melintangkan tangannya di hadapan Hidan. "Dia… Sasuke Uchiha…"

Merka terkesiap, "Sasuke…U-Uchiha?" tanya Hidan dengan suara bergetar, "Jadi dia… dia adalah…"

"Pein, Sasori, Hidan." Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk masing-masing berandalan itu dengan jari telunjuknya. Sebuah senyum iblis muncul di wajahnya. "Aku penasaran, apa komentar Aniki kalau dia sampai tahu tiga anak buahnya berusaha memperkosa kekasihku."

"Apa?! Keka…"

Mereka menoleh pada si pirang yang sempat terlupakan. Dilihatnya pemuda yang masih menangis dengan wajah merah padam dan tubuh mungil berbalut kulit tan. Memang sangat manis, apalagi jika mengingat pakaiannya yang terkoyak dan celana yang sudah sedikit melorot. Tak heran jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke terpikat pada pemua itu

Pein maju dan membungkuk sopan. "Maafkan tingkah kami yang tidak sopan. Kami tidak mengetahui jika…"

"Aku tak peduli." Potong Sasuke tajam. "Satu-satunya yang aku pedulikan adalah… Aku tak ingin melihat wajah busuk kalian lagi!"

Ketiganya bergetar sesaat, lalu berlari tunggang langgang meninggalkan Sasuke Uchiha-yang bagi mereka terlihat bagaikan momok menyeramkan- dan 'kekasih'nya berduaan, menyelamatkan nyawa mereka sendiri.

Sasuke terdiam melihat keadaan pemuda pirang di hadapannya. Dia ingin mendekat dan memeluknya, namun dia takut. Dia takut si pirang itu akan menolaknya, bagaimanapun juga pemuda itu kan baru saja mengalami pelecehan sexsual, sedikitnya dia pasti merasa trauma juga.

"Kau baik-baik saja…?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Pemuda bermata sapphire itu menolehkan kepalanya, lalu untuk kedua kalinya dia langsung menghambur ke dada Sasuke dan memeluknya erat. Mencoba memerangi getar kesedihan dan ketakutan yang mendera hatinya.

'Kami-sama, kenapa tak ada yang memberitahuku jika aku akan bertemu dengannya?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

…

_**Naruto POV**_

Aku tak mengira apa yang kau lakukan untuk hatiku. Sihir apa yang kau lakukan sehingga tubuhku selalu terikat padamu? mantra apa yang kaulafalkan hingga hatiku selalu terpaut padamu? Kami-sama katakan apa yang terjadi padaku, kenapa aku selalu mengharapkan hadirnya hari ini dalam hidupku? Hari dimana aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi.

Aku memeluknya semakin erat. Peduli amat dia menganggapku aneh atau tidak waras! Aku hanya ingin mencium wangi tubuhnya dan mendengar detak jantungnya lagi. Menyakinkan diriku bahwa ini adalah nyata, bukan hanya khayalan atau mimpi semata.

Dia balas memelukku,walau dapat kurasakan ada sedikit keragu-raguan dalam dirinya. Sebuah kata-kata lembut kurasakan menerobos gendang telingaku.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Aku benci melihatmu menangis, seakan aku tak dapat melindungimu saja. Kau tak perlu cemas, kau tak akan mengalaminya lagi."

Aku mengadah, namun yang dapat kulihat hanya sebagian wajahnya saja. "Ma-maaf. Dan te-terima kasih." Gumamku pelan, aku tahu saat ini wajahku pasti sudah kembali memerah, namun aku tak peduli. Kata-katanya, sikapnya, dan cara dia memperlakukanku telah melambungkanku ke langit. Mati sekarangpun rasanya aku rela.

Ketika aku kehilangan harapan, kau ada di sini untuk mengingatkanku. Bahwa aku masih memilikimu. Kurasa itu sudah cukup untuk menjadi alasanku. Alasanku agar diijinkan untuk mencintaimu.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menghapus air mata di wajahku. Lalu aku menatap wajahnya. Wajah tampan itu… rasanya ingin kubawa pulang dan kusimpan di dalam kotak kaca. Agar tak ada lagi yang dapat memandangnya.

Pemuda itu melepas jaket berwarna senada dengan rambutnya dan menyampirkannya di pundakku. Dia berkata…

"Pakailah. Aku tak mau ada orang lain yang melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti itu."

Aku mengangguk dan menurut, kukenakan jaket itu diatas kaus hitamku yang sudah tercabik dan menampilkan sedikit tubuh bagain atasku.

Kami-sama, bolehkah aku mengartikan kata-kata pemuda itu sebagai, 'Aku tak ingin ada orang lain yang melihat tubuhmu selain aku.' Atau itu hanya keinginanku semata?

Dia tersenyum pelan. "Akan kuantar kau pulang, toh kita satu apartement kan?" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan padaku. "Perkenalkan aku…"

"Sasuke Uchiha." Aku memotongnya, lalu saat kulihat dua alisnya bertaut seakan ingin bertanya bagaimana aku bisa tahu, aku menambahkan. "Tadi orang-orang itu menyebutkan namamu."

Sasuke Uchiha menggandeng tanganku dan menarik tanganku dengan lembut ke tempat dia memarkirkan mobilnya. "Senang dapat bertemu denganmu lagi, Namikaze-san."

Aku melongo, "Darimana Uchiha-san tahu namaku?"

"Bukankah kemarin dulu Kakuzu sempat memanggilmu begitu?"

Aku tertawa, ternyata dia memperhatikanku sebesar aku memperhatikannya. Kalau begini aku boleh berharap kan? "Begitulah, namaku Namikaze Naruto. Dan tolong panggil aku Naruto saja, jika dipanggil dengan nama keluarga, aku jadi merasa seakan aku sebaya dengan ayahku."

"Naruto…" dia menyebutkan namaku, sontak itu membuatku merona. Tousan, Kaasan, terima kasih karena telah memberiku nama seindah ini! "Kalau begitu kau juga harus memanggilku Sasuke. Setuju, Naruto?"

"Ah! Itu… baiklah…" kataku sedikit gugup. "Sa-Sasuke…-kun?"

…

JEPRET! JEPRET!

"Hihihi, aku dapat berita bagus, nih!"

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Pertama kalinya buat Rated M yang bersambung, entah kenapa idenya tiba-tiba macet di jalan. Yah sudahlah… yang jela tunggu chap 3!**

**Makasih bagi yang udah review ya, ini bukan oneshot tapi entah-berapa-shot yang masih akan bersambung.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Song by: Richard Marx and Donna Lewis ( At The Beginning With You) Disney**

**Rated: M**

**Story: Mai Narazaki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

We were strangers

On a crazy adventure

Never dreaming how our dreams would come true

Now here we stand

Unafraid of the future

At the beginning with you

…

Dengan riang, seorang pemuda yang tampaknya telah mendapatkan ratifikasi atas pribadinya yang sehangat cahaya mentari berjalan melewati sudut-sudut kota kelahiran ayahnya yang juga merupakan kota tempat tinggalnya saat ini.

Sebuah senandung kecil terdengar melantun dari bibir mungilnya, membuat seluruh mata memandangnya sambil tersenyum. Macam-macam pikiran sang pemilik mata atas pemuda itu yang terlintas. Mulai dari harapan untuk menjadikannya anak, teman, sahabat, kekasih, selingkuhan, uke –tentu saja ini pemikiran para pria yang salah memilih jalan – atau bahkan ingin menjadikannya piaraan(?). tak jarang juga ada gadis yang berfikir untuk mencarikannya Seme yang serasi, jangan tanya, tentu saja ini adalah pikiran para Fujoshi semacam saya.

Janganlah heran, salahkan saja wajah manis pemuda ini yang membuat akal sehat manusia melayang. Aku yakin, saat kau melihatnyapun kau mau tak mau pasti akan berfikir, 'Kami-sama, katakan kalau kau telah salah memberikan jenis kelamin padanya saat di dalam kandungan…'

Dan seakan melengkapi pikiran gila masing-masing individu, pemuda cantik inipun tak segan-segan membagikan senyum dan kebahagiaan pada mereka yang ditemuinya pagi ini. So, jangan tanya. Pastilah banyak pria dan wanita yang terpaksa menyumbat hidung mereka dengan sapu tangan hanya supaya liquid mereka tak menetes keluar.

Pastilah pemuda ini belum sadar, jika ketenangan ini yang dirasakannya pagi ini merupakan pertanda datangnya badai yang akan bergejolak siang nanti.

…

Inuzuka Kiba berjalan di samping sahabatnya, Namikaze Naruto dengan wajah masam. Disilangkan tangannya di dada menampilkan ekspresi kesal yang dipendamnya.

Pemuda berambut pirang yang merasakan keanehan pada Kiba akhirnya menoleh, "Ada masalah?" tanya temannya dengan nada polos.

"Ya, masalahnya adalah… KAU!"

Naruto mengedipkan mata beberapa kali. Tanda bahwa dia sama sekali tak mengerti kata-kata sahabatnya. "Memangnya aku berbuat salah padamu?"

"Ya." Jawab Kiba ketus.

"Ada apa denganmu? Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kula…"

Kata-kata Naruto terputus oleh sekumpulan mahasiswi tingkat atas kecentilan yang serempak menyapanya dengan suara dicemprengkan sok imut. "Selamat siang, Naruto-kuuunnn!"

Otomatis pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu berhenti dan menoleh. Sambil memasang senyum lima jari yang sudah diberi hak paten khas miliknya dia membalas. "Selamat siang juga, senpai-senpai semua."

"Kyaaa! MANISNYA!"

Kiba semakin menekuk wajahnya. "Terkadang saat bersamamu aku merasa menjadi Gabrielle di film Xena the warior princess. Cewek-cewek melihatmu dulu untuk pertama, kedua, dan ketiga kalinya. Baru di saat keempat mereka melihatku."

Naruto hanya cengo saja, tak mengerti. Tampaknya Kiba sempat lupa jika sahabatnya itu tak pernah menonton film barat macam itu yang banyak menampilkan adegan Kisshu di dalamnya. Kelihatannya si pirang ini lebih tertarik menonton drama tradisional khas Jepang macam Kabuki daripada harus mengotori pikiran sucinya dengan hal-hal yang merupakan serapan dari tradisi barat.

"Jadi sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu marah?" tanyanya kalem.

Akhirnya Kiba mencapai batas kesabarannya, "Rambut! Apa kau tak sadar jika aku baru mengubah gaya rambutku, man?!"

Naruto mendongak mencoba melihat gaya rambut Kiba. 'Tak tampak beda dengan sebelumnya.' Itulah isi pikirannya, namun sebagai orang yang memiliki sopan-santun dia memilih untuk berkata: "Kau keren deh!"

"Tentu saja, harusnya dengan ini sikap para cewek akan brubah padaku."

Si pirang hanya menanggapinya dengan kerutan alis dan sebuah pertanyaan bodoh, "Bukankah kau sudah punya pacar, Kiba?"

"Begitulah," jawab pewaris keluarga Inuzuka itu. "Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa dia tak lagi memperhatikanku, kalau aku jadi idola di antara mahasiswi dia pasti akan cemburu dan kembali padaku kan?"

Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

Seorang gadis berambut merah asimetris dengan kacamata bertengger di batang hidungnya datang menghampiri mereka, "Hai, Naruto-kun!" sapanya dengan senyum salah tingkah terpasang di wajah cantiknya. "Oh, dan hai… em… Kuba-kun…?"

"Hai juga, Karin-senpai." Balas Naruto.

Gadis itu tersenyum sejenak lalu berlalu.

"Kau benar Kiba. Lihatlah Karin-senpai tersenyum padamu!" kata Naruto.

"Dia memanggilku 'Kuba'-kun."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. "Pernahkah dia menyapamu sebelumnya?"

"Belum."

"Nah, itu kemajuan kan?"

Mereka kembali berjalan menuju kafetaria yang sejak awal sudah menjadi target mereka untuk menghabiskan waktu sebelum mata kuliah berikutnya berlangsung. Namun belum sampai mereka ke tempat itu, seorang gadis lain telah mencegat keduanya."

"Halo, Naruto-kun! Apa kabar?!" tanya seorang gadis berambut coklat gelap digelung di kedua sisi kepalanya. Sebut saja nama gadis itu Ten-ten, seorang gadis pertukaran pelajar dengan China.

"Baik." Jawab Naruto lengkap dengan senyum lima jarinya. Lalu dia mengangguk pada Kiba. "Ten-ten, kau sudah kenal pada sahabat baikku? Namanya Inuzuka Kiba." Katanya sambil merentangkan sebelah tangan memperlihatkan Kiba.

Kiba tersenyum pelan, "Hai, Ten-ten."

"Hai… Kibu." Balasnya. "Sampai jumpa di pelajaran sejaarah nanti, Naruto-kun!"

"'Kibu'?" tanya Kiba tak percaya.

"Mungkin itu penyebutan nama 'kiba' dalam bahasa China?" kata Naruto berusaha membesarkan hati sahabatnya. "Ayolah. Dia jelas menatapmu. Jadi apa salahnya jika dia tidak bisa mengingat nama dengan baik?"

"Dia inget banget _namamu_!" bantah Kiba tajam membuat Naruto hanya bisa terdiam sambil memasang cengiran lengkap dengan dua jari terangkat membentuk _peace_.

Saat memasuki Kafetaria, Kiba melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut model kucir empat datang menghampiri mereka. Sabaku Temari. Kiba tersenyum puas, gadis itu sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak mereka sama-sama mengikuti les karate setahun lalu. 'Dia pasti ingat namaku!' sorak pecinta anjing itu dalam hati.

"Hai Kiba! WAH! Kau tampak berbeda!" katanya sambil mundur selangkah berusaha mengamati pemuda di hadapannya.

"Rambut baru?" Naruto coba memancing.

Dia menggeleng, "Bukan. Bukan ! sekarang aku tahu!" ia menjentikkan jari. "Ototmu melembek! Memangnya belakangan ini kau jarang latihan ya?!" tanyanya sambil berlalu.

Kiba hanya melongo tak percaya.

Naruto ber-sweatdrop ria.

"Itu tak berarti apapun, kok." Dia masih saja mencoba membesarkan perasaan Kiba yang sudah remuk redam.

"Temari bilang aku melembek…" gumamnya dengan nada frustasi.

"Kadang-kadang cewek memang sedikit bodoh."

"Hanabi tidak."

Naruto memainkan mata mendengar nama gadis yang saat ini berstatus sebagai kekasih Kiba. "Kalau Hanabi Hyuga sih pengecualian." Katanya. "Dan ini dia datang."

Seorang gadis manis dengan mata bulan datang mendekati mereka dengan segerombol cewek lain.

"Selamat siang, Kiba-kun." Sapanya sambil memisahkan diri dari rombongannya yang saat itu tengah histeris melihat idola mereka a.k.a Naruto. "Halo, Naruto-kun."

Naruto melangkah mundur sambil mengembangkan tangannya ke arah Kiba seperti seorang desainer ternama memamerkan supermodel terakhirnya. Tampaknya dia sendiri juga sudah lupa kalau awalnya dia juga tak menyadari perubahan gaya rambut Kiba. "Jadi?"

"Jadi apanya?" tanya Hanabi bengong.

"Rambutnya, girl! Rambutnya!" teriak pemuda pirang itu frustasi. "Kau tidak lihat Kiba keren sekali dengan model rambutnya saat ini?! Tak ada bulu anjing menempel ataupun ketombe! Bukankah dia sangat keren!"

Hanabi mengembangkan senyumnya pelan. "Tentu saja dia kelihatan keren. Dia kan memang selalu keren." Lalu dia berjalan menyusul teman-temannya meninggalkan dua pemuda yang hanya bisa bengong di tempatnya.

"Oke, kutarik kata-kataku tadi. Dia juga sedikit bodoh."

"Tidak, kau sudah benar tadi," Kiba berkata dengan wajah bahagia. "Dia pengecualian."

…

"NARUTOOOOOOOOO!" teriak Rock Lee sambil membanting pintu kelas, membuat beberapa mahasiswa yang tengah berbincang ataupun belajar menoleh pada eksistensi eksentrik di hadapan mereka. Bagaimana tidak eksentrik, pemuda yang juga merupakan mahasiswa pertukaran pelajar asal China seperti Ten-ten ini mengenakan pakaian serba hijau ketat dan gaya rambut mangkok. Tak diragukan lagi, dia pasti adalah salah satu penggemar The Changc*ters, band unik asal asia tenggara.

"Lee? Ada apa denganmu? Kau tampak pucat?" si pirang yang namanya diteriakkan hanya menjawab sambil memamerkan senyum manis khas miliknya.

Lee hanya bisa menunjuk-nunjuk arah yang bagi Naruto tak berarti apapun sambil berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya. "Kau… itu… dia…hosh…."

"Kau tampak capek. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" si blondie kembali bertanya.

"Itu… di majalah din…"

BRUK!

"NARUTOOOO-KUUUUUNNN!" Temari masuk kelas sambil membanting pintu hingga menabrak keras tubuh pemuda berpakaian hijau ketat di hadapannya membuat mahasiswa itu berlumuran darah terhimpit tembok. Tanpa memedulikan sang mahasiswa pertukaran pelajar yang tengah berlmuran darah, gadis itu segera berlari ke arah Naruto dan menjabat tangannya erat. "Kau hebat sekali, Naruto-kun! Mulai saat ini aku akan membantumu menyingkirkan Bloody Cherry Blossom tirani itu!"

Naruto hanya bisa menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"Temari? Sebenarnya apa yang…"

"NARUTOOOOO!" untuk ketiga kalinya dalam beberapa menit terakhir, seseorang meneriakkan namanya dengan teriakan yang dapat mengguncang dunia. Dengan memasang wajah bosan, Naruto melirik ke arah pintu, ternyata kali ini Kiba. Sambil melompati genangan darah di depan pintu dia berlari cepat. Sinambi mendorong Temari pelan ke arah samping dengan gaya meremehkan, dia langsung mencengkram wajah imut Naruto. "Kenapa kau suka sekali memilih jalan yang berbahaya, sih!"

Masih mempertahankan wajah bingungnya, si pirang bermarga Namikaze ini bertanya. "Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian bertiga, wajah kalian seperti baru lihat setan saja?"

"Ini lebih buruk dari setan! Kau pasti akan segera menjadi penghuni neraka jahanam!" teriak Kiba histeris.

"Aku mendukungmu, Naruto-kun! Buktikan pada dunia kalau kalian berdua pasti bisa bahagia bersama!" Temari menjerit kegirangan.

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Sekarang gosip itu sudah menyebar ke seluruh jurusan! Bisa gawat kalau sampai Bloody Cherry Blossom mendengarnya!" tambah Lee yang mulai bangkit dari keadaan bersimbah darahnya.

"Tunggu, kalian ngomogin apa sih? Aku nggak ngerti!" protes Naruto dengan wajah polos.

"Kau pacaran dengan Sasuke Uchiha, kan?!" teriak tiga orang itu bersamaan.

"Hah?"

…

Naruto memaksa menerobos kerumunan mahasiswa dan mahasisiwi yang tengah memenuhi depan majalah dinding Universitas. Matanya hanya bisa membulat saat melihat foto dirinya berukuran A3 yang tengah memeluk Sasuke terpampang di sana. Dibawahnya ada beberapa foto lain yang ukurannya lebih kecil, seperti foto Sasuke yang tengah menyerahkan jaketnya pada Naruto, saat mereka bergandengan tangan menuju mobil Sasuke dan juga saat Naruto masuk ke dalam mobil mewah itu.

Dia menautkan alisnya bingung. "Kenapa semua orang heboh sekali soal foto itu?" tanyanya dengan tenang pada Kiba yang menemaninya.

"KENAPA KAU BISA SETENANG ITU?! MEMANGNYA KABAR ITU BENAR?!" kembali Kiba menjerit frustasi.

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku bukan pacarnya kok. Dia hanya menolongku saja kemarin, saat aku nyaris diperkosa." Katanya dengan mata masih lekat menatap foto itu. Kiba tak tahu dan tak akan pernah tahu mengenai pikiran sahabatnya itu yang berbunyi, 'Boleh tidak ya, kalau foto itu kubawa pulang untuk kenang-kenangan?'

"Walaupun itu Cuma kesalahpahaman biasa, kau pasti mati Naruto!" Kiba masih juga berteriak mengimbangi suara penonton yang kian heboh. "Kau pasti akan berurusan dengan Bloody Cherry Blossom!" tambahnya.

"Sebenarnya apa atau siapa 'Bloody Cherry Blossom' yang sejak tadi kalian bicarakan itu?"

Kiba memasang ekspresi angker di wajahnya. "Kau sungguh tak tahu, Naruto? Dia senior kita yang sebenarnya sangat cantik dan rupawan. Namun dibalik wajah manisnya itu tersembunyi sifat sadis dan kejam… apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut Sasuke Uchiha… " tiba-tiba suara ramai yang tadi menghiasi mendadak senyap. Kerumunan orang di belakang Naruto tiba-tiba minggir, memberikan jalan untuk seseorang lewat.

"Gawat, dia datang… Bloody Cherry Blossom, mahasiswi tingkat tiga yang juga merupakan tunangan Sasuke Uchiha, Haruno Sakura…"

Seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna merah muda indah berjalan ke arahnya sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada sebagai tanda akan perasaannya. Sorot matanya yang berwarna hijau jade tampak tajam menantang.

"Uzumaki Naruto, ikut aku."

…

Uchiha Sasuke tampak melamun menatap langit yang berwarna biru cerah. 'Warna matanya lebih cantik.' Innernya. Dalam hati dia tersenyum, ia memilih untuk hidup sendiri dan keluar dari rumah. Dia adalah orang asing yang memulai petualangan gila di kehidupan ini. Dan sebelum ini tak pernah dia berharap impiannya menjadi nyata.

Namun di sini, di kota kelahirannya sendiri, kota yang baginya masih terasa asing walau sudah seumur hidupnya dia tinggal di sini. Di Konoha, akhirnya muncul malaikat pirang yang selama ini menemani mimpi-mimpi indahnya.

Tiba-tiba sesosok berambut pirang itu melintas di bawahnya. Tepatnya di taman Universitas. Dia tampak digelandang oleh seseorang berambut… merah muda?

"Sakura." Geram sang Uchiha bungsu. 'Apa cewek gila itu sudah tahu hubunganku dengan Naruto?' tanyanya dalam hati. Dia bangkit berdiri dari bangkunya dan melangkah tergesa keluar kelas, tak memedulikan sang dosen, Kakashi yang tengah berdiri di muka kelas.

"Mau ke mana kau?" tanya dosen itu malas.

"Pergi." Jawabnya dingin sambil meninggalkan kelas. Dia mempercepat langkahnya, namun tetap menjaganya agar tak terlalu cepat. Dalam keadaan apapun, imagenya sebagai keturunan Uchiha harus tetap dijaga.

Hatinya sudah merutuk dengan bebagai macam umpatan dan kata-kata kotor lain menyalahkah dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melupakan keberadaan tunangan psikopatnya! Padahal dia tahu, membiarkan Naruto dekat dengannya sama artinya dengan memberikan pemuda itu untuk disiksa Sakura.

…

"Maaf, ke-kenapa Senpai membawaku ke tempat seperti ini?" tanya Naruto dengan nada ketakukan.

Saat ini dia sedang berduaan dengan gadis yang menurut gosip adalah cewek paling sadis di Universitas ini. Mereka berdiri saling berhadapan di salah satu pojok taman kampus yang sangat sepi, bahkan bisa dibilang kosong melompong.

Gadis itu membuka mulutnya, "Katakan padaku. Guna-guna apa yang kau gunakan untuk menjerat Sasuke?"

"Eh?"

Mata hijau gadis itu menajam. "Berani sekali kau merebut Sasuke dariku. Dasar pria murahan!" mainya dengan suara sadis. Tiba-tiba matanya membulat, lalu wajahnya berkerut tampak seakan dia sedang memutar otaknya. Dia menaikkan dagu Naruto dengan jarinya yang panjang dan memperhatikan wajahnya dengan seksama. "Hmm… jadi memang benar, kurasa aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya… dimana ya…?"

"Bu-bukan, pasti salah orang… aku baru sa-saja pindah ke Konoha…" jawab Naruto dengan suara bergetar. Dalam hati dia melantunkan berbagai macam doa yang diketahuinya meminta Kami-sama menyelamatkannya dari tangan macan betina ini.

Gadis itu mundur selangkah. "Mungkin kau benar…" katanya sambil merogoh tasnya dengan satu tangan. "Tapi wajahmu itu tak dapat ku maafkan… karena dengan wajah manismu itulah kau sudah menggoda Sasuke… aku tak bisa memaafkannya. Karena itu… lebih baik kuubah saja ya?" katanya dengan nada manis. Dari dalam tasnya dia mengeluarkan sebuah sebuah silet kecil dan meletakkannya di pipi Naruto dengan gaya mengancam.

"Enaknya aku apakan ya…" dia berkata manis.

Naruto sudah menelan air ludah sambil memejamkan matanya yang berwarna senada dengan batu Sapphire, pasrah akan nasibnya kedepan. 'Kami-sama… harusnya aku menurut saja pada Tousan saat beliau mendaftarkanku di Universitas Uzu.'

"Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Sasuke…"

Mendengar nama yang bagi Naruto terdengar bagaikan musik para Muse, pemuda pirang itu membuka matanya. Untuk kedua kalinya dia diselamatkan oleh orang yang sama, "Sa-sasuke-kun?" katanya melihat sosok pemuda berambut raven yang sedang berdiri di hadapan Haruno Sakura sambil memasang death glarenya.

"Tingkahmu saat ini akan membuat cacat pada nama Uchiha." Katanya tajam pada gadis yang memiliki status sebagai tunangannya itu. "Aku tak peduli seperti apa sifat aslimu, Sakura, atau bagaimana cara kau memperdaya Tousan. Tapi setidaknya jaga nama baikmu! Karena saat ini kau adalah tunanganku!"

Gadis itu menurunkan siletnya pada pipi Naruto dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam tas. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Aku marah karena dia hendak merebutmu dariku!"

"Omong kosong!" bentak pemuda itu dengan suara bergetar akibat emosi. "Tak pernahkah kau mendengar julukanmu di antara para mahasiswa? Bloody Cherry Blossom! Sakura berdarah! Hentikan kebiasaan busukmu itu kalau kau tak ingin hakmu sebagai tunanganku dicabut!"

Gadis itu mengerut ketakutan. Sebuah cairan bening menetes dari sudut matanya. "Ku-kumohon jangan lakukan itu! Aku mencintaimu Sasuke! Sangat!" teriaknya histeris sambil menggoncang-goncang lengan Sasuke. "Akan kulakukan apapun agar kau tak meninggalkanku! Apapun! APAPUN!"

Pemuda itu mengerang sejenak, lalu dia merangkul pinggang tunangannya tanpa berkata apapun. Pada Naruto dia berkata, "Aku hanya menolongmu kemarin, tidak lebih. Katakan itu pada para mahasiswa bodoh yang termakan gosip gila itu."

Naruto mengangguk pelan. 'Kami-sama, kemana perginya senyum ramah dan kata-kata lembutnya itu?' tanyanya dalam hati. Pemuda itu membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Terimakasih karena telah menolongku, Sasuke-kun."

Saat dia mengangkat wajahnya. Tatapannya beradu dengan pemilik marga Uchiha itu. Sekarang di sinilah mereka berdiri, takut akan masa depan yang harus mereka jalani.

Masihkah ada kemungkinan untuk mereka agar tetap bersama?

Entahlah…

…

JEPRET! JEPRET! JPRET!

"Wah, wah, wah. Bakal makin seru nih, hihihi…"

.

.

**.**

**Rated T banget! Kemana perginya Rated M yang Mai rencanakan ya?**

**Entahlah. Tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang… #digaplok reader sama ebit G ade**

**Ok intinya Mai mau minta maaf karena nggak bales review dari para senpai di dua chapter sebelumnya. Jadi Mai balas yang review di Chapter dua aja ya, hehehe #dilempari tomat sama reader**

devilluke ryu shin: Siapa yach? Kasih tau nggak yaaahhh… (dilempari wajan saking allay nya) baca aja di chapter berikutnya, bakal ada petunjuk kok hahaha

devilojoshi : Hukh! Kok ketahuaaaaannnnn?! Yah begitulah, memang Fujoshi kok, hehehe. Kalau gak ada masalah nggak seru dong ^_^ (digaplok panci *x*) tapi masih banyak humornya kok hehehe walau mungkin gariiiiiiiiing banget sampe kriuk-kriuk kalau dimakan

Runriran : lanjuuuuuuutttttt! (Kaya lagi dangdutan aja -_-') tapi update agak lama… GOMEN!

nasusay: Mimpi… Cuma mimpi, ini terinspirasi gara-gara nggak sengaja nguping sepupuku ngobrolin soal ini sih, hahaha . yak soal yang ditanyakan akan muncul dalam cerita nanti, tapi entah chapter berapa… (Dilempar ulekan batu T_T)

kkhukhukhukhudattebayo : Masa lalu Sasuke adalah… kalau aku bilang sekarang nggak seru dong! (Dipukul pake baskom X_X) yah… lagi-lagi ceritanya ketebak. Tapi nggak papa deh, hehehe

Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel : masih berlanjut terus dan mungkin bakal panjaaaaaaaaaaaaaangggggggg banget kayaknya. Bukan Sakura-chan kok yang motret tapi peran Sakura di FF ini masih tetap antagonis (Ditusuk Sakura-chan pake pisau dapur _) nikmati aja ceritanya Khekhekhe (sambil tertawa nista)

sheren: chap besok ada petunjuknya, makanya baca ya 0_ #maksa (dijitak pake kompor (?))

son sazanami: Ketahuaaaannnn….. hueeeee…. Yah tetep baca ya. Soalnya chapter depan ada ******nya #ketahuan mesumnya deh. (Disodok pake spatula, OoO)**

**habis balas review Mai jadi punya peralatan dapur lengkap, hahaha**

**Oke happy reading n baca chap berikutnnya OK?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Song by: Richard Marx and Donna Lewis ( At The Beginning With You) Disney**

**Rated: M**

**Story: Mai Narazaki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Knew there was somebody somewhere

Like me, alone in the dark

Now I know my dream will live on

I've been waiting so long

Nothing's gonna tear us apart

…

"Hm… nananana…" terdengar suara seorang gadis bersenandung pelan dari sebuah ruangan gelap bermandikan cahaya merah, dari nada-nada yang dia lantunkan, kita dapat menebak bahwa suasana hatinya sedang dalam kondisi yang baik.

Tangan putih gadis itu tampak sedang sibuk bekerja dengan sebuah roll film panjang. Dari roll film Polaroid yang tengah dimainkannya, dapat kita lihat gambar-gambar samar tiga orang di dalamnya. Gadis itu tersenyum pelan, sebelah tangannya mengusap peluh yang menetes dari sela-sela rambut pirangnya yang tampak keorangenan di ruang itu.

Subuah tawa kecil tersungging di sana,

"The Bloody Cherry Blossom sudah." Katanya sambil menatap salah sau sosok di foto polaroid itu. "Tapi ini belum cukup, Bagaimana jika Sunny Place ikut bermain juga ya…" gumamnya riang sambil menatap sebuah foto yang digantungnya di kamar itu.

Foto gadis dengan rambut berwarna indigo dengan mata bulan tanpa iris berwarna lavender pucat yang indah.

…

Sasuke berbaring di ranjangnya dengan perasaan muram, 'Dia pasti tak akan mendekatiku lagi, apalagi setelah tragedi dengan Sakura kemarin.' pikirnya sedih. Sempat terlintas di otaknya untuk membuat Sakura menyesal.

Namun ditepisnya pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Ia masih tak siap jika haknya untuk hidup mandiri terpaksa dicabut oleh ayahnya jika dia sampai tahu kalau Sasuke sudah melukai sang tunangan psikopat itu.

Diambilnya sebuah buku yang seharusnya dibacanya hari ini untuk menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya di semester tiga ini, dibacanya beberapa baris kalimat berbahasa Inggris yang menghiasi halaman pertamanya.

_Rocks are among the most basic things on Earth. They can be found just about everywhere. They do not seem very exciting at first glance. But there is a lot more to rocks than first meets the eye._

Sasuke mengernyit saat membacanya, tak ada satu katapun yang dimengertinya, baginya semua huruf itu bagaikan bahasa alien yang tak dapat masuk ke otaknya dan dicerna dengan baik. Padahal dia menguasai empat bahasa, tentu bahasa inggris bukanlah hal yang sulit baginya.

Namun percuma saja, walaupun sudah dibaca berulang-ulang, ia tetap tak mengerti maksud dari tulisan itu. Mau apa lagi, pikirannya saat ini terlalu terpusat pada si pirang manis yang telah mencuri hatinya itu. Namikaze Naruto.

Daan sialnya, si pirang itu tampaknya sudah merebut seluruh atensi yang dimilikinya sehingga membuatnya gila dan tak dapat memikirkan hal lain.

Tapi dia memang tak ingin memikirkan hal lain, dia ingin pikirannya terus berpusat pada malaikat yang telah ditemukannya walau tak mungkin dimilikinya. Dan itu membuatnya semakin frustasi, rasa sakit dan nyeri di dada yang belum pernah dirasakannya sebelum ini melanda dirinya membuatnya yakin bahwa mungkin ia akan segera mati karena penyakit jantung yang bahkan tak dideritanya.

Namun dia sadar, itu bukanlah penyakit, atau setidaknya itu bukan penyakit yang diakui dunia kedokteran. Itu adalah perasaan sakit hati. Perasaan yang seumur hidupnya baru dua kali dialaminya. Sekali saat ibunya meninggal dan sekali lagi jauh terjadi saat dirinya masih sangat muda.

Dia menyerah mencoba mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Dilemparnya buku yang tengah dibacanya. Tak ada gunanya membaca buku batuan dan mineral di saat akal sehat dan logikanya tengah berlibur entah kemana.

Diambilnya jaket dan diputuskannya untuk keluar sejenak dari kamar mewah yang didiaminya. 'Mungkin sedikit udara segar akan membuatku lebih baik.' Dustanya dalam hati. Kenyataannya dia tahu, yang dia butuhkan bukanlah udara segar. Satu-satunya yang dia butuhkan adalah keberadaan Namikaze Naruto di sisinya.

Namun pemuda itu tetap melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

"Peduli setan apa yang dikatakan Kakashi besok." Gumamnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, sejenak dia berhenti. Lalu dijengukkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar, "Kau ikut, Menma?" tanyanya pada sebuah eksistensi lain di kamar itu yang sempat terlupakan. Setelah melihat sosok yang dipanggil memutuskan untuk mengikutinya, pemuda berambut raven itu mengunci kamar apartemen yang hanya dihuninya seorang diri.

…

Naruto memutuskan untuk membuang penat yang menghantuinya dengan keluar kamar. Dilihatnya seekor kucing berwarna hitam dengan mata semerah darah melintasinya.

"Siapa yang memeliharanya ya?" gumam pemuda itu sambil mengikuti sang kucing hitam yang baginya mengingatkannya pada mata seseorang yang juga berwarna segelap malam tak berbintang.

Dia mengetuk kepalanya pelan, mencoba mengusir segala pikiran konyol yang sempat menghampirinya. 'Dasar Naruto bodoh!' dia memaki dirinya sendiri. 'Jangan pikirkan soal dia lagi. Dia kan sudah punya tunangan. Dan kau sendiri pun tidak akan mungkin bersamanya! Kau sendiri kan sudah…' pemuda itu mengetuk kepalanya lagi.

Diputuskannya untuk mengikuti sang kucing hitam lebih jauh lagi, siapa tahu kucing itu akan membawanya pada sang pemilik. Dan mungkin sang pemilik akan membiarkannya bermain sebentar dengan kucing manis itu. Membuatnya dapat melupakan Sasuke Uchiha walau hanya sementara.

Namun tampaknya dewi Fortuna sedang cuti untuknya hari ini.

Karena saat dia bertemu dengan pemilik kucing itu, ternyata dia adalah…

"Menma, kau kemana saja?" suara bariton tinggi terdengar memanggil.

Naruto sontak menghentikan langkah kakinya. Diperhatikannya kucing hitam itu saat melangkah dengan gontai mendekati seorang pemuda berambut raven dan melingkar-lingkar di kakinya dengan gaya merajuk. "Meong…" untuk pertama kalinya kucing itu membuka mulutnya.

"Kucing pintar, tampaknya kau tahu aku membawakan beberapa ons tuna untukmu." Kata pemuda itu sambil membungkuk dan membelai bulu-bulu hitam kucingnya itu dengan perasaan sayang. "Tadi kau menghilang ke mana, Menma?"

"Meong." Jawab si kucing sambil membalikkan tubuh meninggalkan sang majikan menuju seorang pria berambut pirang yang berdiri membeku di ujung lorong.

"Naruto?" tanya pemuda itu tak percaya.

"Sa…Sasuke-kun, se-selamat sore…" sapa pemuda beriris sapphire itu canggung.

Ya, tepat. Pemilik kucing berbulu hitam bernama Menma itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

Tampaknya Naruto memang benar-benar harus membatalkan cuti Dewi Fortuna untuk hari ini.

…

Naruto terdiam sejenak memperhatikan Sasuke yang tampak duduk di ruang tamunya sambil menggendong Menma dari sudut mata, sampai akhirnya cerek yang digunakannya untuk merebus air bernyanyi nyaring membuat seluruh pikirannya bunyar seketika.

Dia menuangkan air panas dari dalam benda itu ke dalam teko berwarna biru pudar dan mencampurkannya dengan satu sendok teh Darjeeling. Teh asal India itu menurut Naruto tampak cocok dengan karakter seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang di matanya terlihat sangat tenang dan elegan. Bagaikan patung Dewa Apollo yang direalisasikan dalam kehidupan nyata.

Mahasiswa baru fakultas Sejarah itu menggelengkan kepalanya sejanak, berusaha mengusir pikirannya yang mulai melantur saat mengamati wajah pemuda Uchiha. Diambilnya dua buah cangkir dengan warna yang senada dengan teko yang dipegangnya lengkap dengan beberapa blok gula dan secangkir susu untuk menjadi pilihan pelengkap teh yang akan dihidangkannya. Sempat juga terpikir oleh pemuda manis itu untuk membawakan cookies atau semacamnya untuk teman minum teh, namun dia harus rela menelan kekecewaan karena saat dia membuka lemari penyimpanan makanan, yang ada di hadapannya hanyalah setumpuk ramen instan dengan berbagai rasa.

Yeah, salahkan saja Mamofuku Ando yang telah menciptakan benda itu untuk pertama kalinya.

"Sial." Gumamnya pelan. Pada sang tamu yang masih duduk tenang di ruang tamunya, Naruto berteriak. "Maaf, aku tak memiliki cemilan untuk pelengkap. Tak apa kan?"

"Ya." Jawab pemuda itu singkat.

Dengan nampan perak, Naruto membawa satu set jamuan sederhananya ke ruang tamu. "Oh ya, sebenarnya Sasuke-kun kuliah di jurusan apa? Sekarang semester berapa?"

"Geofisika. Semester tiga." Jawab pemuda raven itu singkat.

Naruto tersentak sebentar. "Eh? Jadi setahun lebih tua dariku ya? Kupikir kita seangkatan." Katanya sambil tertawa hambar. "Kalau begitu harusnya aku memanggil Sasuke-kun dengan sebutan senpai ya? Sasuke-kun kan seniorku."

Sasuke tampak berfikir sejenak. "Tidak usah, aku lebih senang kalau kau memanggilku seperti biasa saja."

"Oh…" Naruto ber-oh ria. Dalam hati dia memaki pemuda raven itu pelan. 'Jangan bicara seperti itu padaku! Kau hanya membuatku semakin berharap saja! Dasar bodoh!'

Sementara hatinya merutuk tak karuan, langkah kakinya yang tak lagi dia perhatikan telah mengantarkannya pada sebuah plastik bungkus ramen semlam yang lupa dibuangnya. Dan saat kaki berbalut sandal kamar itu menginjaknya, otomatis dia limbung ke depan dan….

"WAAAAAA!"

Gubrak! Prang! Bruk!

Aku tak perlu menjelaskan itu suara apa kan?

Sasuke hanya mengernyit pelan. 'Pemuda ini benar-benar ceroboh.' Pikirnya sambil bangkit berdiri dan berjongkok di sambing pemuda pirang yang saat ini sedang tersungkur dengan pose yang e… katakan saja tidak terhormat di lantai.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pemuda itu sambil membantu Naruto duduk.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja… hanya sedikit pusing… kurasa tidak parah, Cuma sedikit benjol saja. Tapi tidak sampai gagar otak." gumam putra Namikaze itu sambil mengelus kepalanya pelan. Pandangan matanya beralih pada cangkir dan teko yang sudah pecah berantakan di sampingnya. "Ah, tehnya tumpah… aku harus buat yang baru…" gumamnya sambil memunguti pecahan keramik biru pudar itu.

"Biar kubantu." Tawar Sasuke sambil ikut memunguti benda yang sama.

"Tak usah!" cegah Naruto. Dia memunguti serpihan itu lebih cepat, untuk mencegah tamunya mengambil lebih banyak pecahan cangkir yang tersisa. "Sasuke-kun kan tamuku, sudah sewajarnya kalau aku…Ah!" kata-katanya terputus saat liquid pekat mulai menetes dari ujung jarinya. Tampaknya salah satu dari pecahan benda gerabah itu telah menggores kulitnya yang semulus porselen.

Sigap Sasuke memegangnya, "Harus segera disterilkan, bisa gawat kalau sampai infeksi…"

Dan saat bungsu Uchiha itu mendongak, dilihatnya wajah Naruto yang tampak merona akibat dari tidakannya barusan, 'Kami-sama bolehkah aku berharap malaikat ini merasakan hal yang sama padaku?' tanyanya dalam hati. Dia menarik nafas panjang, ini adalah pertaruhannya. Jika praduganya tepat maka dia akan mendapatkan pemuda itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Namun jika salah… yah dia harus rela dianggap aneh selamanya oleh si pirang. "Naruto…"

"Y-Ya…" jawab si pirang gugup saat mendengar Sasuke memanggil namanya.

"Kau mau disterilkan?"

DEG!

Sasuke mendekatkan jari tan itu ke bibirnya dan mengecupnya perlahan. Lalu dijilatnya liquid merah Naruto dengan lidahnya. Dengan perlahan dia memasukkan jari mungil itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ah…" desah Naruto saat merasakan setiap rangsangan yang diberikan Sasuke.

Pemuda itu melepaskan jilatannya pada jari Naruto. Sambil menatap mata sapphire milik si pirang, dia bertanya, "Naruto, apa kau menginginkanku?"

Kaget. Itulah yang dirasakan putra tunggal Namikaze itu saat mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. "I…Itu… a-aku..aku… Ta-tapi… Sasuke-kun kan sudah me-memiliki Haruno-san…"

"Lupakan semua itu. Apa kau menginginkanku?"

"Sa…Sasuke-kun…?"

"Jawablah…"

Naruto menatap sepasang manik onyx di hadapannya yang tampak tajam. Ditundukkannya kepala dengan malu-malu, "Y…Ya…"

Sasuke memeluk Naruto pelan. "Kalau begitu akan kuberikan segalanya milikku padamu. Kau mau menerimanya kan?"

"Y…Ya…"

…

Naruto mengeratkan cengkramannya pada selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya. Pandangan matanya sengaja dia alihkan dari pemuda berambut raven yang sedang membuka kaus yang melapisi dada bidangnya.

'Apa aku bermimpi? Sekarang aku tahu di tempat ini ada orang sepertiku. Sendirian terjebak di tempat gelap. Dan kini aku tahu, mimpiku akan menjadi kenyataan. Dan sejak saat itu, rasanya aku sudah menunggu untuk waktu yang sangat lama… sangat lama…'

"Kau takut, Naruto?" tanya pemuda yang baru setengah telanjang itu pada Naruto sambil membelai rambut pirangnya lembut. "Kau tak perlu memaksakan dirimu, jika kau memang tak ingin melakukannya." Tambahnya.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak… aku hanya cemas. Bagaimana setelah ini? Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Bagaimana dengan Haruno-san? Lalu aku…"

Sasuke memindahkan jari pucatnya ke bibir Naruto, membuat pemuda pirang itu menghentikan kata-katanya. Lalu didekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Naruto hingga jarak mereka tak lebih dari dua centi. "Tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkah kita. Tidak Sakura ataupun orang lain. Aku jamin itu." Bisiknya pelan sambil mengangkat dagu Naruto.

Lalu jarak dua centi itu ditutupnya dengan sebuah ciuman lembut yang bagi Naruto telah membawanya terbang ke surga. Tanpa sadar kedua tangan tannya terangkat dan melingkari leher panjang Sasuke.

Sang raven menghentikan ciumannya dan memandang lembut manik sapphire di hadapannya.

"Kau paham, Naruto?" tanyanya.

"Ya." Kali ini tak terdengar nada ragu-ragu dalam jawaban pemuda itu. Tampaknya kata-kata Sasuke telah memberikan sugesti yang sangat kuat padanya, bahkan sampai memepengaruhi akal sehatnya yang terus berteriak mengatakan kalau hal yang akan dilakukannya saat ini bukanlah hal yang benar. Namun dia telah menyingkirkan pikiran itu di sudut otaknya. Memendamnya agar tak mengganggu kejadian sakral yang akan terjadi.

'Ya, nikmati sajalah…' pikir pemuda itu sambil menarik Sasuke ke arahnya.

Berharap ciuman yang lebih menuntut akan diberikannya.

…

Sakura mengambil sebuah pisau bedah dari meja di hadapannya. Sebagai seorang mahasiswa kedokteran yang mendapat peringkat tertinggi di angkatannya, sudah sewajarnya gadis itu memiliki berbagai macam alat kedokteran di rumahnya sebagai sarana mengembangkan bakat dan potensi yang dimiliki olehnya.

Namun bukan seperangkat alat operasi lengkap kan?

Kocher, baik yang berujung bengkok ataupun lurus, gunting bedah, pinset, tangkai pisau bedah dengan ukuran 3 dan 4, daun pisau bedah berbagai ukuran dan tak lupa paku bedah bertangkai sudah menjadi pajangan menggantikan bunga atau pernak-pernik kecil yang biasa dipajang di kamar gadis pada umumnya.

Pada keempat dinding kamar tersebut, telah penuh ditempeli ratusan bahkan ribuan foto Uchiha Sasuke dari berbagai usia dan pose yang tentu saja diambil secara diam-diam.

Gadis itu tertawa dengan suara menyeramkan sambil memutar-mutar pisau bedah berukuran 21 itu di tangannya. "Sasuke… akan kulakukan apapun untukmu… akan kusingkirkan semua serangga yang mengganggumu…" katanya dengan suara menyeramkan.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat dia menggoreskan pisau itu pada jarinya hingga liquid merah mengalir deras dari sana dan menetes ke lantai putih di bawahnya. Lalu dijilatnya darah itu dengan lidahnya yang berwarna kemerahan.

Dilihatnya, bayangan dirinya di pisau bedah yang berwarna perak bernodakan darah merah. Mata hijaunya tampak berkilat menyeramkan tertimpa cahaya lampu yang bersinar remang di kamar itu. Sebuah senyum iblis tergambar di wajah cantiknya.

"Serangga harus disingkirkan. Serangga harus di singkirkan." Katanya berulang-ulang seakan sedang merapalkan mantra, lama-kelamaan kata-kata itu berubah. "Namikaze Naruto harus disingkirkan. Namikaze Naruto harus disingkirkan… Hihihi… AHAHAHAHA!" dia tertawa keras, tampaknya kegilaan telah mengambil alih otak emas sang gadis.

"Ya… ya… ya… Namikaze Naruto harus disingkirkan. Tak ada yang boleh menggangguku dengan Sasuke. Karena pada akhirnya aku akan memilikinya. Kami akan menikah, memiliki anak dan tua bersama. Bahagia selamanya…" dia merancau.

Diliriknya sebuah foto yang diam-diam telah diambilnya dari majalah dinding universitas. Di sana tampak Sasuke yang sedang memakaikan Naruto jaket.

Pandangan mata Sakura menggelap. Diambilnya foto itu dan dicabiknya dengan sadis menggunakan pisau bedah miliknya.

"AAARRRGHH!" teriak gadis itu marah sambil mencampakan sobekan-sobekan foto itu ke lantai di sekitarnya. Tampaklah foto wajah Naruto yang masih utuh ternoda tetesan darah Sakura.

Melihatnya gadis itu mengembangkan sebuah senyum aneh di bibirnya.

"Namikaze Naruto… kau harus mati…" senandungnya kecil.

…

Sasuke menjajah leher tan Naruto hingga meninggalkan jejak merah yang terlihat kentara di sana. Tampaknya untuk beberapa hari kedepan Naruto harus rela mengenakan baju berkerah tinggi walau udara sudah mulai menghangat.

"Ngh…. Sasuke-kun…" desahnya erotis sambil menjambak mesra rambut raven Sasuke.

Pemuda itu memutuskan sudah saatnya dia menyusul Naruto masuk ke dalam selimut, dengan perlahan tangan kanannya memijat Nipple kiri Naruto sementara tangannya yang lain mulai menjamah batang yang sudah mengeras di bawah sana.

"AH…. Ah…. Ngh…." Desah si pirang saat Sasuke memainkan kedua barang itu dengan jari-jarinya.

Mereka masih terlalu menikmati permainan mereka, bahkan mereka sampai tak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka dari luar sana.

…

"Halo?"

"Halo, apa benar ini rumah keluarga Hyuga?"

"Iya, di sini Keluarga Hyuga?"

"Bisa bicara dengan Hinata Hyuga?"

"Ya… I-ini saya sen-sendiri…"

"Hm… saya hanya ingin menyampaikan satu hal saja, Hyuga-san. Datanglah ke tempat Namikaze Naruto anda saat ini, anda pasti akan menemukan sesuatu."

"Tu-tunggu! Anda siapa?!"

TUUUT…TUUUT…TUUUT…

Sambungan terputus saat seorang gadis pirang mematikan teleponnya. Dari teropong yang dipegangnya dia dapat dengan jelas memantau apa yang terjadi di kamar apartemen Namikaze Naruto, dia merasakan akan ada hal besar yang terjadi.

"Nah ini baru seru!" gumamnya ceria.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**(Tuberkolosis? Bukan! Maksudnya To Be Continued.)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita Nista saya selesai juga! Maaf untuk adegan lemonnya dipindah chap depan. Habis takut kepanjangan sih, hehehe (ngeles, padahal lagi buntu ide)**

**Nah semuanya apa kalian bisa tebak siapa yang memfoto Sasunaru?**

**Pasti tahu kan? Siapa hayo… coba tebak!**

_Selain itu, saya juga lagi frustasi. Bingung siapa yang akan jadi kakak Naruto yang mucul di chap berikutnya, jadi dijadiin jajak pendapat aja ya._

_ Ino-chan_

_ Deidara-kun_

_Kyubi*_

_…..(isi sendiri kalau mau tokoh lain)_

_ *kalau pilih Kyubi, mending dibuat cewek atau cowok?_

**Nah, karena sesi kuis (?) sudah selesai mari kita masuk ke sesi tanya jawab (?) maksudnya balas ripiu, hehehe.**

kkhukhukhukhudattebayo: kenapa Sasu punya tunangan? Biar alur ceritanya sesuai dengan disclaimernya dong. (dilempar durian) hahaha, emang rencananya dari awal udah dibuat begitu kok. Naru bukan artis, bukan juga orang terkenal tapi dia… ups nggak boleh cerita sekarang. Hehehe. Sebenarnya siapa Naru sudah sedikit-sedikit kumasukin dalam cerita lho…

sheren: udah ketebak kan, sekarang?

devilojoshi: gimana ya? Kalau menurutku sih endingnya bakal bahagia. (lho? Bukannya aku yang buat?) sebenarnya aku nggak benci Sakura, Cuma lebih suka kalau dia jadi antagonize aja, hehehe. Lemon ditunggu chap depan! o

astia aoi: aku juga akan berusaha melanjutkannya! Pasti!

UzumakiKagari: sekarang pastinya udah tahu kan? Maaf ya kalau bikin bingung. Aku masih pemula sih…

nasusay: iya, aku sendiri juga bingung kok Sasuke bisa tahan ya? (dilempar semangka 5 kg), kayaknya di chap berikutnya Sakura bakal kena kutuk nih… cowok emang biasanya begitu, suka sok cool di depan orang yang disukainya. Sifat sadisnya itu… mungkin sifat dasar kali ya? Nggak tau deh, waktu nulis tiba-tiba jadi begitu. Siap!

Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel: banyak yang benci sakura ya… yah memang banyak Fanfiction yang membikin Sakura layak dibenci. FF ini termasuk ke dalamnya. Mungkin alasan sakura dijadikan antagonize karena di anime dan manga originalnya dia suka Sasuke dan Naruto ya? Jadi kesannya mengganggu. Apalagi buat yang mendukung pair Sasunaru. Lanjuuuutttt!

Misa-Kun May Micha007: coba tebak. Pasti sekarang udah ketahuan kan…. Yap, pasti saya lanjutkan.

son sazanami: pasti udah ketahuan kan sekarang….

widi orihara: Lanjutkan!

**Yap cukup sekian dari saya, jika ada banyak kegajean. Ketidaksopanan. Kegaringan dan seiliar lebih kekurangan lainnya, saya minta maaf.**

**Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Song by: ****Christina Perri (A Thousand Years)**

**Rated: M**

**Story: Mai Narazaki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Heart beats fast  
Colors and prom-misses  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?

…

Di sebuah ruangan yang intensitas cahaya tak terlalu tinggi, seorang pemuda bernama Inuzuka Kiba tampak menatap gugup pada layar computer di hadapannya. Melalui video call yang tengah dilakukannya, sekarang dia sedang berhadapan langsung dengan seorang Minato Namikaze, walau sebenarnya ribuan mil terbentang antara Konoha dan Otto.

Pria paruh baya di laayar komputer itu mengangguk pelan. "Tetap awasi dia, Inuzuka-san, jika ada perkembangan yang lebih lanjut, hubungi aku."

"Baik, Tuan." Jawab sang pemuda dengan dua tato segitiga di pipinya sambil membungkuk hormat. "Tapi…"

"Tapi?" ulang pemimpin klan Namikaze itu heran.

"Tapi apakah Tuan tidak merasakan bahaya tengah mengancam Naruto-sama. Apalagi sekarang Haruno Sakura tengah bertindak dan sang stalker belum juga terdeteksi." Putra keluarga Inuzuka yang sudah mengabdi sejak kecil pada Minato Namikaze itu membuka suaranya. "Keamanan Naruto-sama tidak terjamin lagi, Tuan."

Pria itu mendesah kecil. "Apa boleh buat, Naruto sendiri yang meminta untuk tak dikawal bodyguard. Kupikir kau saja sudah cukup untuk melindunginya. Tapi keadaan berkembang menjadi tak terkendali."

"Maafkan aku, Tuan." Ucap Kiba dengan nada menyesal.

"Kau salah, itu kesalahanku karena membiarkannya kuliah ke Konoha. Di sana tidak aman. Terutama untuk seorang Namikaze." Kata pria itu berwibawa. Dia diam beberapa saat, seakan melupakan kehadiran sang anak buah yang tengah melapor padanya. Setelah beberapa menit dia menoleh pada Kiba. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaan kakakmu, Hana Inuzuka?"

Kiba tersenyum pelan. "Dia sudah dapat berbicara walau terbata, Tuan… itu berkat Tuan. Jika Tuan tidak ada maka…" dia tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Yang dapat saya lakukan sekarang hanyalah mengawasi dan menjaga Naruto-san. Hanya itulah balas budi yang dapat saya lakukan untuk Tuan." Tambahnya.

"Syukurlah."kata Minato sinambi mengangguk pelan. Sebuah senyum puas tersungging di wajah tampan yang tampak mulai termakan usia itu. "Aku jadi teringat sesuatu saat membicarakan kakakmu. Kebetulan sekali _dia_ akan segera kembali…"

"'_dia_'?"

Namun pria pirang itu memutuskan untuk tak menjawab pertanyaan pemuda di hadapannya dan hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil saja. "Kalau 'dia' pasti bisa menyelesaikannya…" gumam pria itu tak jelas seakan dia berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Dia kembali memusatkan atensinya pada Kiba yang hanya bisa menatapnya bingung. "Aku minta kau selidiki data tentang 'Sasuke-Uchiha' itu. Laporkan padaku segala tindak-tanduknya. Dan tetap cari stalker itu…" dia kembali terdiam sejenak, "Maaf membuatmu repot, Inuzuka-san. Ini hanya sementara, setidaknya hingga '_dia_' datang."

"Maafkan kelancangan saya, Tuan. Tapi sebenarnya siapakan '_dia_' yang telah Tuan sebut itu?"

"Ya, namanya…"

…

"Ng…. Sasuke….AH!" teriak pemuda bersurai pirang saat kekasihnya mulai memijat-mijat nipple kemerahan di dadanya hingga mengeras. Teriakan campur desahannya itu berubah memanas saat dirasakannya lidah pemuda berambut raven itu mulai memainkan tonjolan kecil itu dengan lincah. Naruto tak dapat menahan rasa geli dan nikmat yang menyerangnya tanpa henti, dan satu-satunya penyalurannya akan perasaan itu hanyalah lewat desahan yang meluncur dari bibir indahnya dan tarikan-tarikan manja tangan tan miliknya pada surai raven itu. Dadanya terasa bergemuruh dan berdebar-debar, menanti lanjutan manjaan Sasuke pada tubuhnya.

Tangan kanan Sasuke memijat-mijat nipple kiri Naruto sementara tangan krinya membelai pinggang Naruto dengan lembut, seakan ingin merekan keindahannya. Kepalanya berpindah dari nipple kanan Naruto dan mulai menjajah perut mulus sang keksih yang mulus tanpa ada satupun otot yang menonjol keluar, menganak-tirikan nipple kiri Naruto yang belum disentuhnya.

Hisap, jilat, gigit, hisap, jilat, gigit. Tiga hal itu terus berulang dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga beberapa bercak kemerahan mulai membingkai kulit tan mulus putra Namikaze tersebut.

"Kau menikmatinya, Naruto?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat kepala menatap sang pemilik mata sapphire yang tengah ditindihnya itu.

Wajah merona dan tatapan mata yang sayu adalah satu-satunya jawaban Naruto yang diberikan bersamaan dengan lenguhan yang meluncur dari bibirnya. "Uh-huh…"

Sasuke tersenyum puas. Karya sempurna Tuhan dihadapannya pasti akan semakin terlihat indah jika dilengkapi dengan batangan yang menegak dan mulai mengeluarkan cairannya. Sambil berfikir demikian, sang bungsu Uchiha mulai membelai pelan kejantanan sang kekasih dibawahnnya tanpa melihatnya. Dirasakannya benda itu telah menegang sempurna dengan beberapa urat mulai menonjol. Bahkan di jari-jarinya sudah terasa ada cairan yang biasa disebut prasperma yang melumurinya.

Sasuke mengangkat jarinya dan menaruhnya di depan bibirnya. Saat lidahnya sudah siap menjilat cairan itu dirasakannya dua buah tangan mungil menghentikannya.

"Ja…jangan… i-itu kotor…" pemuda pirang itu berkata dengan nafas yang memburu dan wajah merona karena malu.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum saja. Diciumnya jari-jari Naruto lembut sambil sesekali menjilatnya pelan, "Tak ada bagian darimu yang kotor. Lagipula aku suka baunya." Katanya sambil mengalihkan jilatannya pada jarinya sendiri untuk membersihkan benda lengket dengan bau yang agak aneh yang menempel di sana.

Naruto merona mendengarnya. Dilepaskan pegangannya pada jari-jari Sasuke dan menindahkannya pada leher berwarna pucat di hadapannya. Dia memeluk erat leher itu sambil mencium aroma mint yang telah bercampur dengan peluh yang menguar dari sana. Baginya, aroma itu terasa memabukkan dan membuatnya ketagihan, begaikan candu, dia tak mau jika aroma itu tak dapat dihirupnya lagi.

Membalas perlakuan Naruto, Sasuke ikut memeluk pinggang Naruto sehingga membuat pemuda manis itu sedikit terangkat dari kasur. Jari-jarinya menyusuri pinggang terbuka Naruto dan mulai berani menjamah lebih ke bawah lagi saat tak merasakan gelagat penolakan dari sang Uke.

Jari-jari itu membelai pelan pantat Naruto dan meremasnya perlahan, membuat sang pemiliknya mendesah lembut. Dia mulai menyusuri belahan antara kedua gunung mungil itu dan mendapati sebuah lubang sempit tersedia di dalamnya. Ingin sekali Sasuke memasukkan jari-jarinya ke dalam lubang itu untuk meluaskan dan melonggarkan jalan masuknya, namun di asingkan dulu pikiran itu ke sudut otaknya. Dia tak boleh terlalu terburu-buru, dia tak mau membuat malaikat pirang ini takut padanya.

Dia menarik jari panjangnya perlahan, membuat sang malaikat mendesah kecewa.

"Kanapa…?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah sedih dan menggoda. Sasuke menelan ludahnya, dia ingin melakukannya! Saat ini juga!

Untungnya kebejatannya belum sebesar itu. "Aku belum menikmati yang ini…" katanya manja sambil memainkan kejantanan Naruto dengan satu jarinya. OK, jadi ternyata aku salah, kebejadannya lebih besar daripada it.

Naruto mengejang saat Sasuke memainkan kejantanannya dengan satu jari, memebelai dan menutup lubangnya pelan hingga membuatnya nyaris gila karena hasrat yang tak bisa ditumpahkannya. "Ja…ah…jangan mempermain…oh….kanku… Sasuke-kun…" dia mendesah sambil mencengkram leher Sasuke erat-erat, tampaknya esok hari akan ada bekas kemerahan akibat cakaran tidak sengaja kuku tajam Naruto Namikaze di sana. Lalu… "AAAH!..."

Pemuda itu refleks menjerit keras saat saat jari Sasuke meremas kejantanannya secara tak terduga.

Sebuah senyuman iblis tersungging di wajah tampan sang pelaku. 'Kau masuk dalam permainanku, manis.' Innernya. Dia mengocok cepat benda itu masih dengan salah satu jari menutup lubang di ujungnya membuat sang pemilik menggelinjang tak tentu arah sambil mendesah dan mengerang heboh. Warna biru mulai mendominasi benda itu, menandakan bahwa benda itu sudah sampai pada batasnya.

'Sangat Menggoda.' Batin Sasuke. Dihentikannya kocokan itu dan dibukanya lubang yang sedari tadi disumbatnya. Namun aneh, tak ada semburan sperma yang membuncah dari dalam sana. Itu membuat Sasuke sedikit geram, di dekatkan kepalanya pada benda itu dan dijulurkan lidahnya hingga menjilat-jilat ujungnya perlahan. Desahan-desahan nikmat mulai kembali terdengar bersamaan dengan kejantanan yang kembali menegang.

Tampaknya Sasuke tak perlu mengulumnya untuk membuat sang kekasih klimaks.

"AHHHHH!..." jerit si pirang sambil melentingkan tubuhnya dan meremas rambut raven Sasuke saat tubuhnya terasa menggelinjang akibat klimaks pertamanya.

Tanpa perasaan sungkan atau jijik, Sasuke langsung menelan cairan dalam jumlah banyak yang dikeluarkan pemuda pirang itu. Bahkan dia belum puas, dijitanya lagi kejantanan yang sudah melemas itu, membersihkan semua sari yang menempel di sana.

"Kau lezat sekali, Naru…" pemuda itu berbisik menggoda sambil memainkan kejantanan Naruto pelan, sesekali dipelintir dan dicubitnya benda itu gemas hingga membuat pemiliknya yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya kembali mendesah akibat kenikmatan yang diperolehnya. Kenikmatan itu berpusat dan terkumpul pada satu titik di bagian bawah tubuhnya hingga membuat benda itu sedikit menegak kembali.

'Sekarang saatnya.' Batin Sasuke sambil kembali menyusuri punggung Naruto dan memasuki belahan pantatnya. Kali ini dia tak ragu-ragu untuk memasukkan sebuah jarinya pada lubang kemerahan di bawah sana.

"Ah…ah…Eng…" si pirang mendesah pelan saat jari putih itu mulai berputar dan melebarkan terowongannya, mempersiapkan lubang itu agar muat dimasuki benda yang ukurannya lebih besar. Dia menambahkan jari keduanya. "AH! ARG!...ah…" kali ini desahan yang terdengar tampak dibumbui oleh sedikit rasa sakit yang dirasakan sang empunya. Perlahan Sasuke memasukkan jari ketiganya…

"ARGH! AAAAAA! ITTAI!" teriakan si pirang terdengar membahana, membuat Sasuke tak tega. Dihentikannya putaran jari putih itu, sekadar menunggu Naruto terbiasa. Setelah dirasakan ada gerakan pinggul pada tubuh sang Uke yang diterjemahkan Sasuke sebagai kesediaan Naruto agar dia melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sasuke kembali memutar dan menggerakkannya secara zig-zag keluar masuk lubang itu hingga salah satu jarinya menyentuh sebuah daging yang membuat Naruto kembali mendesah keras.

"Sweet spotmu, telah kutemukan, sayang…" bisiknya lembut. "Apa tadi terasa menyenangkan?"

"Em…ya…" jawab Naruto pelan.

"Kau mau lagi?"

"Ah, ya…"

Sasuke tersenyum pelan, dikeluarkannya jari-jari itu dari lubang Naruto membuat sang pemilik mengerang kesal. "Sabar, manis. Kalau dengan ini pasti akan lebih enak lagi." Katanya sambil melepas celana yang sedari tadi masih digunakannya. Menampilkan sebuah benda yang ukurannya WOW banget. Dua kali ukuran Naruto saat sudah menegang sempurna.

"Apa…apa muat?" tanya si pirang polos.

"Kita lihat saja."

Sasuke memposisikan benda itu di depan lubang Naruto yang sudah mengembang dan berwarna merah. Disentakkan pinggangnya membuat benda itu langsung masuk seluruhnya ke dalam tubuh sang Uke.

"ARRRGGGH! ITTTAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" jerit si pirang kesakitan. Dia menyentak-nyentakkan kakinya dan mencengkram eraat bantal di samping tubuhnya mencoba menahan rasa sakit saat benda yang ukurannya cukup besar menerobos masuk anusnya.

Sasuke membelai surai pirang pemuda itu dan menciumnya pelan. Satu tangannya bekerja kembali pada kejantanan Naruto yang sudah menegang lagi demi membuat pemuda itu melupakan rasa sakitnya. Padahal rasa sakit yang dirasakan Sasuke juga sama besarnya, terutama saat melihat setetes air menetes dari mata sang kekasih.

"Maaf…" gumamnya.

Naruto terperanggah, sebuah senyum pelan terkembang di wajahnya. "Tak apa-apa, lanjutkanlah…" bisik pemuda itu lembut sambil meremas rambut Sasuke dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher pemuda itu.

Perlahan Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya, mengeluar masukkan kejantananya dari lubang Naruto, menyentuh titik prostat yang dikatakannya sebagai sweet spot Naruto berkali-kali hingga membuat pemuda pirang itu menggelinjang nikmat. Tempo tusukan itu terus bertambah cepat. Sampai pada akhirnya…

"AHHHH!" Sasuke melepaskan sari-sarinya di dalam tubuh Naruto.

Si pirang yang merasakan kehangatan menjalari bagian bawah perutnya ikut merasa terangsang. "AAAAAAAAA!" teriakan panjang kembali terdengar saat cairan-cairan putih lengketnya kembali meledak untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kali ini tak ada mulut Sasuke yang siap menampungnya, hingga cairan itu terbuang sia-sia di perutnya dan perut Sasuke. Beberapa tetes bahkan sudah menetes ke kasur berlapiskan bad cover orange cerah tersebut.

Sasuke memisahkan dirinya dari Naruto. Lalu dia membaringkan tubuhnya di sambing Naruto sambil memeluk pinggangnya. Kepalanya dibenamkannya dalam dada pria pirang itu. "Aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Aku berjanji akan selalu bersamamu…" bisiknya sebelum ia tertidur

Naruto tersenyum puas. Warna-warna yang menghiasi harinya terasa semakin jelas. Janji-janji yang diucapkan Sasuke tak terasa nyata baginya, namun itu sudah cukup. 'Apa aku cukup berani? Apa aku cukup berani untuk jatuh cinta padanya padahal masa depan yang menanti tak tampak indah? Bagaimana aku bisa jatuh cinta saat aku merasakan ketakutan untuk jatuh dan terluka?'

Dia mengerang, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menikmatinya saja dahulu, soal masa depan toh hanya Kami-sama saja yang tahu, pikirnya. Dinaikannya selimut hingga menutupi hampir seluruh bagian tubuh Sasuke kecuali rambutnya. Dia memejamkan matanya, alam mimpi siap memberikannya mimpi terindah untuknya. Tanpa menyadari kenyataan buruk mengincarnya, Naruto memejamkan mata.

…

Hinata Hyuga memencet bel apartemen Naruto berkali-kali namun tak ada sahutan yang terdengar. Gadis berkimono pink sakura itu mendesah kecewa. Harusnya dia tak usah jauh-jauh datang dari rumahnya untuk menimpali telepon iseng seseorang. Dia sudah hendak berbalik, namun tiba-tiba tanpa ada kesadaran, tangan itu menyentuh pegangan pintu. Diputarnya pelan benda itu sambil mengernyitkan alis tak mengerti. "Kenapa Naruto-kun tak mengunci pintunya, ya?" dia bergumam pada diri sendiri.

"Na-naruto-kun?" sambil melongkkan kepalanya, dia bertanya. Sambil melepaskan geta yang dipakainya, Hinata masuk ke dalam. Ruang tamu terlihat sedikit berantakan, ada bungkus mie instan dan pecahan cangkir yang terabaikan di sana, lengkap dengan tumpahan teh yang menodai karpet buatan rusia itu.

Perasaannya semakin tak karuan. 'jangan-jangan Naruto-kun dirampok dan diculik dan sekarang…" dia mulai berfikir yang tidak-tidak.

SREK!

Dia menoleh mencari asal suara yang terdengar teredam itu, seperti suara kain yang ditarik. Diikutinya suara itu menuju arah kamar. Perlahan gadis bermata bulan itu membuka pintu sambil memanggil nama sang empu apartemen tersebut.

"Na-naruto-kun…?" dia menjengukkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan itu.

Otomatis dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan agar tak berteriak dan berlari keluar apartement itu dengan raut wajah pucat saat melihat pemandangan di dalamnya.

Tunangannya, Naruto Namikaze terlihat sedang tidur dengan dada telanjang sambil memeluk orang yang memiliki rambut dengan warna yang tak jauh beda dengannya. Hinata tak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah dan tubuh orang itu karena tersembunyi di balik selimut dan dada tunangannya. Gadis bermata bulan itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu apartement Naruto sambil mengusap air mata yang menetes. 'Naruto-kun selingkuh?' batinnya sedih. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengusir gambaran yang tak mau lepas dari ingatannya itu.

Perlahan bibirnya terbuka, "Si-siapa gadis itu?"

…

Seorang pemuda berusia dua puluh dua tahun dengan rambut berwarna dark orange memasuki sebuah ruangan yang didominasi warna putih. Ditatapnya sosok pria paruh baya berambut pirang cerah yang masih duduk membelakanginya.

"Kenapa aku dipanggil?" tuntut pemuda itu sambil menyilangkan tangan di dadanya.

Pria itu memutar kursinya, "Tak apa kan, toh kuliahmu juga sudah selesai." Jawab pria itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah dokumen pada pemuda itu. "Semua detail pekerjaan yang akan kau lakukan sudah tertera di dalam. Semua keperluanmu di sana juga sudah kupersiapkan."

Pemuda itu membuka dokumen yang dipegangnya dengan wajah stoic, "Universitas Konoha…" gumam pemuda itu sambil mengerutkan dahinya. "Tampak kumuh." Komentarnya tajam.

Sang pria hanya tertawa saja, "Kau belum banyak berubah. Tampaknya kuliah di Amerika membuat kepribadianmu semakin parah saja."

"Naruto selalu asal-asalan dalam memutuskan." Katanya pendek, lalu dia menutup dokumen yang diberikan padanya itu. "Baiklah, aku terima pekerjaan ini, Tousan. Akan kupastikan si bodoh itu kembali dengan selamat."

"Jangan sampai dia curiga."

"Baik." Pemuda berambut orange kemerahan itu membungkuk sedikit lalu berbalik. Saat dia sudah tiba di depan pintu, pria pirang tadi memanggilnya kembali. Membuat pemuda tampan itu menoleh.

"Kau juga harus memastikan Naruto tak tahu soal rahasia keluarga Namikaze di sana, Kyubi. Jangan sampai adikmu itu tahu." Kata pria itu dengan tatapan mata tajam.

"Aku tahu."

Lalu pemuda itu pergi.

…

"Ck, aku salah. Gadis Hyuga itu tak dapat meramaikan suasana, membosankan." Gerutu gadis pirang yang masih saja bersembunyi di semak-sema sambil mengamati kamar Naruto dengan menggunakan teropong. "Hm… percintaan yang datar bukan kesukaanku. Tapi pasti besok akan lebih menarik, khukhukhu…"

.

.

.

**Begitulah… LEMONNYA NGGAK HOT SAMA SEKALI! Belum lagi Kyubi Cuma muncul di bagian ending saja… terus adegan berdarah Sakura terpaksa dimunculkan di chap depan. Belum lagi Mai lama updatenya gara-gara kehabisan pulsa modem. Dan Mai nggak sempet ngecek ulang, jadi maaf kalau banyak kata yang salah ketik, ya? (Pasang Puppy Eyes yang bikin reader muntah semua)**

**Menurut hasil polling review akhirnya peran kakak Naru-chan dimenangkan oleh… MALE KYUBI dengan suara 100% dukung dia, hahaha. **

**Ada yang sadar nggak, kalau lagu yang dipakai Mai udah berubah? Sekarang jadi lagunya Cristina Perri yang judulnya A Thousand Year. Habis lagu At The Beginning udah habis dan bagian refnya mau Mai pake buat ending nanti sih….**

_Mai mau tanya nih, mending genre FF diubah jadi romance/misteri nggak? Soalnya kedepannya bakal bannyak adegan yang nggak lucu sih, malah seram…_

**Daripada denger cuap-cuap Mai mending sekarang bales review dari semuanya dulu ya….**

UzumakiKagari: Makasih atas dukungannya. Sebagai Fujoshi dan SasuNaru fc aku jelas lebih suka pada pasangan ini sih, hahaha. Awalnya mau dibuat lucu FF ini tapi malah…. Kayaknya Mai bakal ganti genre aja deh. Maaf, masih salah… coba tebak lagi deh. Hehehe. Berani ngancem Mai rupanya, #ambil gergaji listrik sambil tertawa nista. Bercanda! Bercanda! Yap Kyubi-kun yang main kok, soalnya Mai masih pingin nulis sih…

sheren: Maunya juga gitu, tapi… #lirik Sakura fc yang udah bawa golok…

kkhukhukhukhudattebayo: begitulah… maaf adegannya nggak kecut… tepat! Kok bisa tepat sih? Dia tak punya dendam kok sama salah satu diantara SasuNaru, tapi dia Fujoshi tingkat akut yang kurang waras. (Ditonjok sama 'dia') Maaf aku tak bisa update kilat…

Uzu Seichi: 'Gila' itu… dalam artian positif atau negative ya? Maaf tapi Mai tipe sadis melebihi Sakura-chan, hehehe. Bakal Mai buat Naru nangis nanti, wkwkwk (Dilempar sandal) bukan Shion-chan. Kok kebanyakan pada nebak Shion ya? Brother complex? Ide bagus tuh…

devilojoshi: siap! Hinata nggak psikopat kok, dia tetep kalem dan manis di sini, hanya saja… lemonnya nggak memuaskan ya? Maaf! O

Misa-Kun. May. Micha007: siap, Hinata datengnya saat mereka tidur kok, hahaha. Mai juga nggak mau Hinata lihat pemandangan syur di hadapannya sih.

devilluke ryu shin: sip, Kyubi muncul deh. Munculin Itachi juga nggak ya… (Dilempar sepatu) Iya, deh. Itachi juga muncul kok. Tapi nanti.

ichiko yuuki: Male Kyubi hadir untuk memuaskan anda. Coba tebak! Hinata datang habis XXXnya selesai kok. Makasih! Aku terharu!

Makirain:Siap! Keduanya muncul kok!

Bunnychan: maaf, habis kepanjangan sih… maunya sakura mati, tapi Mai masih belum mau dibunuh Sakura fc # lirik Sakura fc yang udah bawa keris. Gimana ya? Pinginnya dibuat lebih menderita lagi (Ditablok payung) coba tebak! Tunangan, Hinata nggak gila kok. Dia gadis baik-baik di sini. Siap, itu juga yang Mai mau. Nggak kepanjangan kok, makasih, Mai terharu nih…. Salam kenal juga Bunny-chan!

**Sekian aja dan terimakasih!**

**Da…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Song by: Christina Perri (A Thousand Years)**

**Rated: M**

**Story: Mai Narazaki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer

…

Udara terasa manis hari ini, warna biru cerah terlihat mulai mengambil alih semburat lembayung yang sempat merajai langit sesaat sebelum matahari muncul sepenuhnya di pagi ini. Bunga sakura yang mekar sempurna sebelum akhirnya meranggas dan tertidur selama setahun tertidur pun tampak indah saat helaian-helaian merah mudanya dipermainkan angin nakal yang berhembus lembut melewati taman.

Keindahan yang memabukkan, tak terkecuali di sebuah rumah tua dengan gaya Jepang klasik yang seolah melintasi waktu dari beberapa ratus tahun silam ke zaman modern ini. Rumah yang dapat dikatakan mengagumkan. Keanggunan dan keindahannya membuat rumah ini layak disebut putri jika dibandingkan dengan rumah-ruma bergaya barat yang menjadi tetangga-tetangga mereka. Sama seperti penghuninya yang juga merupakan kaum bangsawan yang telah ada sejak zaman Nara didirikan.

Di ruang duduk mewah rumah ini, diatas tatami mahal dengan dekorasi yang sangat kental akan gaya timur itu seorang gadis yang mengenakan furisode indah bermotifkan burung bangau tampak sedang duduk bersimpuh di hadapan seorang pemuda yang memiliki mata senada dengan warna mata sang gadis.

Mereka tampak menikmati segelas teh ocha yang telah di sajikan di atas meja pendek di hadapan mereka dalam diam. Sepintas kedua pemuda pemudi itu tampak setenang dan sedamai pagi ini jika saja kalian tak memperhatikan mata sembab dan kantung mata gelap yang menghiasi wajah manis sang gadis.

"Ada apa denganmu, Hinata? Apa ada yang terjadi?" tanya sang pemuda dengan lembut sambil menatap lurus mata bulan adik perempuannya. Saat dilihat rona keragu-raguan mulai terpancar di wajah putri Hyuga itu, sang pemuda kembali berkata dengan nada menenangkan. "Jika kau berkenan, kau selalu dapat mengatakannya padaku, Hinata."

Gadis berambut indigo itu mendongak dengan takut-takut pada kakaknya. "Nii-san… tolong aku…" pintanya dengan nada takut dan ragu. "A…aku ingin men-mencari gadis yang… yang memiliki rambut ber-berwarna biru gelap di Konoha…"

Mendengar permohonan adiknya yang nyaris dapat dikatakan mustahil itu, Neji Hyuga, pemuda dengan mata bulan itu mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Gadis berambut biru gelap? Ada gerangan apa sampai kau memintaku mencarinya, Hinata? Kau sendiri tahu bukan, banyak sekali gadis berambut semacam itu di Konoha, kau juga salah satunya."

"A…aku tau Nii-san, tapi kumohon… ini permintaan sekali seumur hidupku pada Nii-san, kumohon…" ucap gadis itu terbata sambil meneteskan air dari dua lingkaran bulan yang menjadi pusat saraf visualnya. "Aku mohon…"

Neji yang tak kuasa menahan rasa sesak di dadanya tatkala melihat adiknya menangis langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan membelai punggung gadis yang mengenakan furisode itu. "Baiklah… aku akan membantumu, Hinata. Tapi tolong beri aku alasan yang layak sehingga dapat membuatku melakukannya dengan baik." Kata pemuda itu taktis.

Hinata terdiam sejenak, "I-ini…" dia terdengar ragu untuk menceritakan masalahnya. "Ini soal hiks…Na-naruto-kun. A…aku melihat dia dan hiks…gadis itu se-sedang…"

Dengan terbata-bata akibat menangis Hinata menceritakan segala masalah yang dihadapinya pada sang kakak membuat wajah tenang seorang Neji Hyuga membara akibat rasa marah yang menghampirinya. Saking terbawa emosi masing-masing, tak sadarlah mereka jika sepasang mata bulan lain tampak sedang mengawasi mereka dari balik shoji yang sedikit terbuka dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Gawat, Kiba-kun harus segera diberitahu." Gumamnya pelan.

….

Kiba terlihat menekuk wajahnya dengan wajah serius setelah mendengar penuturan kekasihnya. Tawa riang dan tingkah bodoh yang biasa dia tampilkan dalam kehidupan sehari-hari seolah menghilang dalam sorot mata tajam setelah mendapatkan berita serius dari Hanabi Hyuga.

Sementara itu sang gadis bermata bulan dengan marga Hyuga yang tadi segera mencari Kiba tanpa sempat mengganti Furisode merah yang dikenakannya itu hanya dapat memandangi sosok serius lelaki pujaannya dengan wajah terpesona. Memang dia tak pernah mengatakannya, namun wajah inilah yang telah menjadi salah satu alasan baginya untuk memilih pemuda yatim piatu itu sebagai kekasih hatinya.

"Hanabi… katakan kalau aku salah tapi…" kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulut sang Inuzuka itu sontak membangunkan Hanabi yang tengah terlelap dalam lamunan romansa yang dibuatnya. "Bukankah kakak lelakimu itu pengidap sister complex yang sudah akut?"

Hanabi terkikik geli, diingatnya kejadian-kejadian lampau saat Inuzuka Kiba berhadapan langsung dengan sang kakak, Hyuga Neji. Dan jujur saja itu bukan kejadian yang menyenangkan, terutama untuk Kiba yang mengalaminya secara langsung. "Aku tak bisa menyangkalnya, Kiba-kun." Katanya sambil tersenyum lembut, namun senyum itu segera lenyap saat dia mengatakan hal selanjutnya. "Dan Nii-san bisa sangat sadis jika ada pemuda yang membuat aku atau Nee-san menangis. Sangat sadis."

Kiba menelan ludah dengan terpaksa, terlintas di pikirannya untuk segera mengabari Minato Namikaze tentang hal ini. Dan itulah yang akan dilakukannya.

Namun hal pertama yang benar-benar harus dia lakukan adalah membuat kekasihnya segera meninggalkan kediamannya.

"Hanabi-hime. Terimakasih sudah memberitahuku." Katanya sambil memeluk mesra tubuh mungil gadis Hyuga itu. "Aku senang. Maaf, aku tahu ini tidak sopan. Tapi bisa tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri Hime?" katanya sambil menatap mata bulan kekasihnya yang terlihat terluka. Ingin rasanya dia kembali memeluk gadis itu dan meminta maaf akibat kata-katanya, namun pekerjaan adalah prioritasnya.

"Tak apa Kiba-kun, aku tahu kau ingin mengatakannya pada Naruto-kun sekarang juga kan?" kata gadis itu sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

'Bukan Naruto tapi ayahnya.' Ralat Kiba dalam hati. "Maafkan aku, Hanabi." Katanya sambil mengantar gadis itu ke mobil dengan lambang Hyuga yang sudah menunggu di jalan depan rumah Kiba.

"Aku mengerti, Kiba-kun." Jawab gadis itu masih dengan nada sedih karena merasa kekasihnya lebih mementingkan sahabat dibanding dirinya yang berstatus sebagai pacarnya. Dengan langkah gontai dia memasuki mobil pribadinya.

"Hanabi!" panggil pemuda itu membuat sang gadis membalikkan tubuhnya kembali menatap sosok orang yang paling dicintainya. "Kau tampak cantik dengan furisode merah itu! Aku suka!" teriak Kiba tanpa malu-malu.

Sontak rona merah mulai terlihat menodai kulit putih susu sang gadis. Dia tersenyum manis dan melambaikan tangannya pada sang kekasih pelan, mendapat balasan sebuah cengiran bodoh sudah cukup membuat Hanabi salah tingkah, dan dia langsung menutupinya dengan meminta supir pribadinya menjalankan mobil agar Kiba tak sempat melihatnya merona.

Dia terkikik sebentar, yah dia memang menyukai wajah serius Inuzuka Kiba namun sifat cerianya itulah alasan utama yang membuatnya terpikat. Karena senyum cerianya itulah es dalam hati sang Hyuga mencair. Dan itu jugalah yang dia harapkan akan terjadi pada kakak-kakaknya.

'Semoga Nee-san dan Nii-san juga mendapatkan kisah yang indah.' Doanya.

…

"Hm… harusnya aku tak menyetujui tawaran Hiashi jika tahu bahwa akhirnya akan jadi seperti ini." Gumam pria berambut pirang berantakan itu dengan nada menyesal sambil mengetuk-ketuk meja kerjanya gusar.

"Jadi Tuan, apa yang akan tuan lakukan setelah ini?" terdengar suara dari dalam komputer miliknya yang sedang menampilkan wajah pemuda berambut coklat gelap dengan sebuah tato segitiga di masing-masing pipinya.

"Tampaknya keputusanku untuk secepat mungkin menempatkan 'dia' di sana tak salah." Katanya dengan nada puas.

"'dia'?" terdengar nada bertanya dari suara yang dilontarkan oleh anak buahnya di Konoha itu.

Minato tersenyum misterius. "Ya, 'dia'." Kata pria paruh baya itu setengah berbisik. "Nikmati saja kejutanmu dan Naruto, Inuzuka-san." Katanya sebelum mematikan Videocall yang digunakannya. Sebuah senyum pedih tergambar di sana. "Nikmati saja… dan setelah ini mereka akan tahu mengenai 'hal itu' juga."

…

"Kau nyaris terlambat, Naruto!" tegur Kiba saat melihat sahabatnya sedang memasuki kelas dengan langkah yang sedikit terpincang. Mau tak mau dia jadi teringat kata-kata Hanabi tadi pagi. 'Apa benar dia bercinta dengan wanita? Bagiku dia terlihat seperti seorang Uke yang baru saja disodomi kekasihnya.' Pikir pemuda itu sambil mengamati Naruto dengan seksama. "Kau tahu tidak, kata Temari akan ada Dosen baru di Fakultas kita, menurut cewek itu dosennya masih muda dan sangat tampan. Tapi dia belum tahu namanya."

"Um…" gumam Naruto menimpali berita yang disampaikan Kiba. Setengah mengernyit si pirang itu mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi dan mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang mendera di selangkangannya.

"Berita itu pasti benar! Kau tahu kan, Temari itu dari jurusan Jurnalistik dan sangat pintar mencari berita, ingat tidak saat dia memenangkan penghargaan karena berhasil memfoto dan membuat berita mengenai sulung Uchiha yang ternyata gay itu setahun yang lalu?" dia masih mencoba mengajak Naruto bicara.

"Setahun yang lalu aku belum pindah ke Konoha." Kata Naruto pendek.

'Oh shit! Aku lupa!' teriak Kiba dalam hati menyadari kebodohan yang dibuatnya. "Bukan itu intinya. Intinya kita akan dapat dosen baru menggantikan si Bakoro (Baka Orochimaru) yang sudah uzur itu! Kau tertarik kan?"

"Tidak."

Kiba menghela nafas kesal. Tampaknya dia juga sudah malas mengajak bicara temannya yang entah kenapa jadi uring-uringan pagi ini. 'Pasti efek bercinta semalam.' Duganya. Mereka berdua hanya membisu sambil menunggu Dosen baru yang katanya setampan Sinichi Kudo digabung dengan Sesshomaru dan Makoto Ayaori jadi satu (?)itu datang. tiba-tiba ruangan berubah hening menandakan jika si dosen-yang-katanya-super-cakep-banget itu datang.

Sontak semua mata menoleh dan mengamati pemuda berusia sekitar dua puluh satu atau dua puluh dua tahunan masuk ke kelas. 'Gila! Muda banget! Serius nih dia Dosen bukan asisten dosen?!' kompakan semua mahasiswa itu menjerit dalam hati saat pemuda berambut entah harus disebut merah atau orange dengan mata berwarna biru sapphire indah yang dilengkapi dengan bulu mata lentik dan kulit yang sangat pucat.

"Daripada tampan lebih cocok dibilang cantik, iya nggak Naruto?" kata Kiba sambil menoleh pada sahabat yang duduk disampingnya. Namun satu-satunya reaksi Naruto adalah wajah pucat dan mulut yang ternganga lebar menatap sosok dosen di hadapannya. Jelas itu bukan ekspresi kagum.

"Kau kenapa Naru?" tanya Kiba setengah berbisik.

"Dia…"

Dosen itu membuka mulutnya. "Selamat pagi. Perkenalkan aku dosen baru untuk Mata Kuliah Sejarah Eropa menggantikan Orochimaru-san. Aku baru saja menuntaskan kuliah S2 ku di Amerika, namaku Namikaze Kyubi." Katanya cepat.

Kini gantian Kiba yang melongo sambil menatap Naruto dan si dosen bergantian dengan cepat seperti yang dilakukan oleh semua mahasiswa di kelas itu yang syok mendengar nama marga sang dosen rupawan itu.

"Dia itu…kakak laki-lakiku…" desis Naruto kecil.

…

"Jujurlah Kyu-nii. Tou-san kan yang menyuruhmu datang untuk mengawasiku!" teriak Naruto sambil menggebrak meja kerja kakaknya marah. "Katakan padanya aku bukan bayi lagi! Aku tak butuh Babysister lagi!"

Kyubi menatap sinis adiknya. "Aku datang untuk bekerja, baka!"

"Mana mungkin aku percaya kan?!" balas sang adik tak kalah sinis. "Kau kan kuliah jurusan Psikologi Kriminal, mana mungkin kau jadi dosen sejarah Eropa kan?"

"Sejarah Eropa banyak mengalami perang dan kriminalitas tingkat tiinggi, terutama sejak dua abad lalu." Pemuda berambut dark orange itu menjawab dengan jawaban yang bukan jawaban atas pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto cengo sesaat mendengar jawaban kakaknya. "Bukankah kau sudah ditawari kontrak menjadi detektif di Inggris? Kenapa kau tolak hanya untuk… hanya untuk bekerja di tempat seperti ini?" katanya sambil menunjukkan tempat mereka berada.

"Soalnya aku tak mau kalau tak bisa lagi melihatmu, Outoto-chan."

GUBRAK!

Naruto lupa kakaknya yang super jenius dengan IQ mencapai digit 230 itu memiliki satu kerusakan saraf otak. "Sembuhkan dulu penyakit Brother Complexmu itu Kyu-nii, sebelum kau menolak pekerjaan…" gerutunya lemah.

"Tak apa kan? Toh di sini aku juga bisa mendapatkan berbagai kasus menarik."

"Contohnya?"

Kyubi mengamati sosok adiknya dengan seksama, seberkah senyum puas terkembang di wajahnya. "Contohnya kenyataan kalau kau sebenarnya gay." Katanya dengan nada yakin.

Sontak Naruto tampak panik. "A… APA MAKSUDMU, HAH?!"

"Maksudku kau itu H. O. M. O." jawab si rambut dark orange itu sambil mengeja kata homo. "Dan satu lagi, kau sudah tidak pera-ups-maksudku perjaka."

"DARI MANA KAU MENGAMBIL KESIMPULAN GILA MACAM ITU BAKA KYU-NII?!"

"Kau sedikit terpincang hari ini. Kau terus-terusan merapatkan kakimu sedari tadi, itu adalah tindakan yang diakibatkan oleh alam bawah sadarmu yang terus-terusan mengingatkanmu agar tak boleh ada yang tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan, jadi tanpa sengaja kau merapatkan kakimu untuk menutupi lubang yang baru dimasuki. Hari ini kau terus saja uring-uringan, itu adalah kebiasaanmu kalau kau sedang gembira. Kau cenderung menutupinya dengan sikap menyebalkan. Dan kau juga memakai celana kain hari ini, bukan jeans. Kutebak karena selangkanganmu terluka dan terasa perih setiap bergesekan dengan bahan jeans yang kasar kan?" oceh Kyubi panjang lebar.

Naruto menelan ludah. Tampaknya IQ 230 dan gelas dokter kakaknya itu bukan cuma omong kosong semata. Karena yah katakan saja kalau yang dikatakan Kyubi seratus persen tepat.

Hm Naruto, tampaknya kau harus mulai waspada dengan kakakmu ini.

…

"TUNGGU SASUKE! Berhenti mengacuhkanku! Kau dari mana! Kenapa semalam kau tak pulang!" teriakan Sakura langsung tertangkap telinga Sasuke saat dia baru saja masuk ke apartementnya.

Dengan wajah jengah balas ditatapnya tajam wajah tunangannya itu. "Aku yang harusnya bertanya. Kenapa kau ada di sini Sa. Ku. Ra?"

"A…aku tunanganmu! Sudah sewajarnya jika aku di sini!" kata gadis itu dengan suara melengking tinggi. "Kau baru saja dari tempat si Namikaze itu kan?! Kau baru saja bercinta dengannya kan?! Jawab aku Sasuke! JAWAB AKU!"

"Kalau iya kenapa?" jawab sang raven sadis.

Sakura mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi pemuda di hadapannya itu. Kata-kata yang dilontarkan Sasuke dengan ringan itu telah menusuk hatinya dan memberikan sebuah sayatan besar yang membuat sang gadis ingin menjerit dan memakinya.

"Kenapa Sasuke?! Kenapa kau lakukan itu padaku?! Kenapa kau tidur dengan pelacur itu padahal kau sudah memiliki AKU!" jerit gadis itu pilu sambil menutupi wajahnya yang sudah berhiaskan puluhan tetes air mata. "Apa salahku? Kenapa kau memilihnya! Apa yang kurang dariku, Sasuke? Apa…?"

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. "Karena aku membencimu." Jawabnya pendek. "Ingatlah kalau pertunangan ini hanyalah pertunangan politik. Aku tak memiliki ikatan apapun denganmu kecuali ikatan 'pekerjaan'." Lalu Sasuke melangkah pergi, ke kamar mandinya dan memilih untuk membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya yang masih lengket akibat sperma kering dan peluh yang melapisi kulit porselennya.

Dari sanalah dia mendengar tangis dan raungan Sakura yang mengerikan, berisikan sejuta makian dan sumpah serapah dan tak lupa janji-janji mengerikan lainnya untuk mengikat Sasuke selamanya atau bahkan membunuh Naruto jika memang itu satu-satunya cara agar dapat memiliki Sasuke selamanya.

'Jangan harap kau dapat menyentuh Naruto, Sakura. Karena mulai sekaranglah aku akan menjaganya.' Inner pemuda itu sambil membiarkan ribuan tetes air membasahi tubuh atletisnya yang sempurna.

…

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda tampak sedang berjalan sendirian membuntuti seorang pemuda yang berjalan sekitar sepuluh meter di hapannya. Suasana sore hari yang sempurna, sepi dan dingin telah membangkitkan hawa ingin membunuh gadis yang memiliki nama sama dengan Cherry Blossom itu.

"Aku ragu haruskah aku membunuhmu atau tidak, Naruto Namikaze. Tapi melihatmu sendirian… entah mengapa segala kebimbanganku mendadak hilang." Kata gadis itu dengan nada sing a song sambil terus merapat pada sosok di hadapannya yang kini berbelok ke arah gang sempit yang sepi, wah, tampaknya pemuda itu sudah menyiapkan sebuah tempat yang tepat untuk mengakhiri nyawanya sendiri.

"Dengan begini, aku semakin dekat selangkah dengan impianku mendapatkan Sasuke."

Diangkatnya kedua tangan putih itu tinggi-tinggi. Di sana telah terpasang sebuah pisau bedah yang berkilat tajam terkena cahaya senja musim semi. Dengan segala kecepatan dan keanggunan yang dimilikinya, gadis itu langsung menusukkan pisau bedah itu ke punggung sang pemuda.

"ARRRRGGGHHHH!"

Jeritan pilu terdengar membelah sore yang tenang dan sepi bersamaan dengan darah yang mulai muncrat ke berbagai arah.

…

Mai Come Back! Setelah hiatus nyaris dua minggu gara-gara harus nyusul banyak tugas, PR, pelajaran dan Ulangan selama Mai opname di rumah sakit.

Bohong ding, alasannya utamanya karena Mai buntu ide! Sampai-sampai aku melampiaskannya dengan cara belajar Fisika dan Kimia! Yah mungkin benar kata sepupuku, otakku emang sudah agak konslet. Belum lagi ternyata waktu empat tahun aku pernah jatuh dari lantai dua. Pantes aku sering telmi.

Pada penasaran kenapa Hina-chan nggak dateng waktu lemonan? Alasannya simple. Karena waktu malem aku nulis FF chap sebelumnya, aku ketiduran. Dan aku mimpi ngeliat Tunanganku lagi begituan sama temen cowokku. Dan aku syok. Terus aku kepikiran aku aja yang benci sama tunanganku syok, apalagi Hinata yang cinta dong? Bisa bunuh diri kali? Nah makanya langsung ku ubah habis-habisan ceritanya.

Berhubung sekarang Mai sudah opname lagi, untuk persiapan oprasi tahap 2 kayaknya Mai bakal lebih sering update mulai sekarang.

Ada yang sadar, ini kemunculan ITACHI!

Itachi (Entah nongol dari mana): muncul apaan! Itu mah Cuma digosipin!

Mai: ahahaha… KABUUUUUUUUUUUUR!

Itachi: Tunggu dulu! WOI! Pokoknya kau harus mati di tanganku mai!

Soal mati nggaknya Mai, itu dibahas nanti aja. Nah sekarang mari kita balas reviewnya!

Son Sazanami: Hinata nggak oon kok. Cuma agak telmi doank (Lho, apa bedanya ya?) hahaha sengaja dibuat begini agar Sasuke nggak cepet mati dibunuh Neji, jangan dianggap serius lho.

devilojoshi: Ku…Kurang panjang?! (Mai keselek biji mangga) maaf deh, aku belum terbisa buat lemon. Untuk cerita ini aja aku harus nambah persediaan tisu pake tisu gulung yang buat toilet, bercanda…kalau Hinata dibuat psikopat juga, aku bisa dibunuh Neji. Hahaha. Rasanya nggak tega sih kalau Hinata yang manis and kalem itu harus dibuat psikopat juga.

Uzu Seichi: makasih! Udah ada petunjuknya di atas, sekarang udah tahu kan, emang agak di luar perkiraan soalnya nggak ada yang nebak dia sih hahaha. Alasannya Hinata dateng waktu selesai… baca cuap-cuapku di atas… Siap Bos! Kyubi yang sadis ya… khe khe khe (Tertawa nista)

UzumakiKagari: Hinata-chan buka matamu! (Hinata: Bu-bukannya Mai yang buat skenarionya?) rencana awalnya juga kaya gitu, tapi baca cuap-cuapku di atas… hahaha. makasih! Aku terharu lho! Petunjuknya sudah saya sisipkan di cerita lho… siap genre sudah diganti! Anak siapa ya? Yang jelas anaknya Minato sama Kushina (reader: Ya iyalah! Dari awal zaman batu sampe zamannya Doraemon semua orang juga tahu Naru anaknya mereka!)

sheren: makin rame makin asyik kan? Huhuhu (Lagi-lagi tertawa nista)

kkhukhukhukhudattebayo: yah Naru memang nak orang berkekuasaan tinggi, rahasianya akan dimunculkan sedikit di chap besok! Bukan ino tapi ******, sekarang sudah tahu kan? Dan ****** mendukung SasuNaru kok. Dia kan Fujoshi. Bukan keduanya. Maaf saya tak bisa update kilat…

devilluke ryu shin: Emm… sama siapa ya? Mau ItaKyu atau NejiKyu? Aduh maaf udah terlanjur diganti sih… gimana ya, soalnya aku lagi pingin njadiin seseorang tumbal di cerita ini sih… dan sialnya Sakura yang kena. GOMEEEEEEEEEENNNN!

ichiko yuki: Hahahaha. Keduanya betul yang ngintip psyco sekaligus fujoshi (?) chap depan kebongkar kok siapa orang itu. BANZAI! Tentu saja, Itachi akan muncul kok! Tentu saja! Siap! Maaf saya tak bisa update kilat hueee….

nasusay:bukan pink tapi pirang, atau kuning? Siap!

Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel: bukan keduanya ^_^ memang harusnya Kyubi u-nya doble tapi entah kenapa di Laptop Mai setian nulis u-doble selalu balik ke u tunggal, walaupun udah diperbaiki tetep aja balik lagi. Nih laptop napa sih? Yah Cuma bisa bersyukur saja untung cuma u-nya Kyubi yang ilang kalau u-nya Naruto gimana coba? Begitulah, sebenarnya tunangan mereka berhubungan lho. Hahaha.

Bunnychan: dibantai sama Madara , bohong! Secercah rahasia akan muncul di chap depan! Paparazi itu ******. Kyu? Tentu dia bantu Naruto lah! Aku juga doanya begitu (Lho memang siapa yang bikin fanfic ini?) tentu Hinata tak akan bergabung dengan Sakura, dia kan anak baik ^_^ besok! Maksudnya chap depan! Siap! 4 chap lagi kayaknya. Kyaaa! Senangnya! (Sambil peluk-peluk Bunny-chan) makasih atas pujiannya! Kamu baik deh!

Misa-kun: syukurlah… anak siapa? Anaknya Minato tentu saja (Reader: Woi jawab yang bener, Mai! Siapa bilang Naruto anaknya Fugaku!) chap depan terbuka rahasianya. Maaf saya tak bisa update kilat! Tapi saya janji akan cepat update mulai sekarang.

Sekian dari Mai Narazaki.

ARIGATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Song by: Christina Perri (A Thousand Years)**

**Rated: M**

**Story: Mai Narazaki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Warning:_

_3 SMA : Gaara, Shino_

_Kuliah semester pertama: Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Hanabi (HinaHana kembar), Kiba dan Kankuro._

_Kuliah semester tiga : Temari dan Tenten_

_22 tahun: Itachi and Kyubi_

_25: Hana_

_50-an: Fugaku, Mikoto, Minato, Kushina, Tsunade (Ceritanya Tsunade seusia sama MinaKushi dkk)_

.

.

.

I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

…

Seorang pemuda cantik berambut dark Orange terlihat sedang menikmati pagi harinya yang cerah sinambi menonton siaran berita di televisi mewahnya. Secangkir kopi hitam kesukaannya tak luput dari cengkraman jari-jari lentik pemuda bernama Namikaze Kyubi itu.

Sebuah senyum sadis bertengger sempurna di wajah owalnya saat merasakan udara berpolutan menembus rongga hidungnya membawa sensasi yang terasa familier pada tubuhnya. "Konoha, tak terasa sudah satu tahun lamanya…" dia menghentikan monolognya untuk menyesap cairan kental di cangkirnya. "…bagaimana ya kabarnya si brengsek itu?"

"_Terjadi pembunuhan mutilasi di perfektur Nara, dari hasil tes DNA yang telah dilakukan dapat diketahui bahwa korbannya adalah seorang pelajar SMA berusia delapan belas tahun bernama Aburame Shino." _Pemuda cantik itu mendengar seorang pembaca berita beramput pirang pudar berkata. Diperhatikannya lagi layar televisi yang sempat terabaikan. _"Kondisi korban sangat mengenaskan. Jari-jari tangan dan kakinya serta kepalanya terpisah dan sampai berita ini turun, polisi belum menemukan bagian-bagian yang hilang tersebut."_

Kyubi mengamati potongan-potongan gambar TKP yang disiarkan serta kondisi mayat korban yang tentu saja disensor. Dan berterima kasihlah pada pihak stasiun televisi yang meleset dua detik saat menyensor kondisi mayat itu, hanya dalam waktu yang tak seberapa itulah Kyubi sempat mengamati adanya beberapa sayatan tipis di beberapa bagian vital tubuh pemuda itu.

"Hm… tampaknya sang pelaku tahu benar titik-titik vital manusia…" gumamnya pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Dia memejamkan matanya mencoba mengingat-ingat kondisi tubuh remaja yang telah tak bernyawa itu lagi, "Tampaknya pelakunya seorang doktor bedah berpengalaman. Aku berani bersumpah kalau itu adalah Scalpel Fistula Knife tipe pointed. Jangan-jangan pemuda bodoh itu membuat masalah dengan dokter pribadinya."

"_Hingga saat ini belum diketahui motif dibalik mutilasi ini. Menurut keterangan sahabat dan keluarga korban, korban bukanlah tipe orang yang menarik perhatian ataupun mudah memancing emosi orang lain."_ Kata-kata si pirang pucat itu membuat hipotesa yang dibangun Kyubi hancur seketika. Sambil mendecih pelan, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk datang langsung ke TKP. Siapa tahu akan ada bukti yang bisa didapatkannya.

Jangan tanya mengapa pemuda ini melakukan hal semacam ini, insting detektifnya terangsang oleh kasus yang menurutnya cukup unik ini.

Ya alasan itu, dan juga karena orang yang dirindukannya mungkin juga ada di sana. Toh, memang itulah pekerjaan 'si brengsek' itu.

...

Hinata Hyuga duduk di mobil mewah yang akan membawa raganya ke kampus tempat dia belajar di kota sebelah sementara pikirannya tetap tertinggal di Konoha. Tepatnya di kamar apartement sang tunangan. Sudah dua hari dia menunggu, namun belum ada kabar sama sekali tentang gadis misterius berambut biru tua yang dilihatnya di kamar sang tunangan.

Mata bulannya yang indah memandang hampa pemandangan gersang di luar jendela mobil. "Andai saja aku tak memilih kuliah di Unversitas Suna. Andai saja aku memilih tetap di Konoha seperti yang dilakukan Hanabi-chan. Andai saja aku tahu Naruto-kun akan pindah ke Konoha." Gumamnya berandai-andai.

Matanya terpejam mencoba mendalami rasa sesak yang menyelubungi dadanya membuatnya tak dapat bernafas. Dia tak menyangka jika di belakangnya sang tunangan yang selama lima tahun terakhir ini diharapkannya untuk dapat menjadi pendamping hidupnya ternyata memberikan perasaannya pada orang lain. Hinata tersenyum lemah, selama lima tahun ini dia selalu mencoba menganggap bahwa hubungannya dengan Namikaze Naruto baik-baik saja, namun kenyataannya?

"Aku bodoh…" desisnya pelan sambil mengusap cairan bening yang menetes dari netra indahnya. "Aku berharap dapat dcintai oleh Naruto-kun padahal aku tahu jika dia menunangiku hanya karena kewajiban saja. Bodohnya aku…"

Dia menghapus air matanya saat dirasakan mobil pribadinya telah berhenti di lapangan parkir universitasnya. Dengan cepat dia keluar dari benda hitam itu dan berjalan cepat menerobos lautan mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya, hingga akhirnya…

"I…Ittai…" dia mengaduh sedikit saat pantatnya yang terbalut furisode indah jatuh mencium lantai beton lapangan parkir dengan suksesnya setelah dia menabrak seseorang. Mau tak mau dia langsung bangkit dan membungkuh dalam-dalam. "Go…gomen! Maafkan aku! A-aku sedang tak melihat ja-jalan." Katanya terbata tanpa berani menatap orang yang telah ditabraknya.

"Hn. Kau…baru menangis ya?"

Hinata Hyuga otomatis mendongak menatap sepasang mata jade indah terbalut kulit sekitar mata yang menghitam akibat efek insomnia akut dan dengan rambut merah bata berantakan. Kulitnya berwarna putih pucat indah yang menyelubungi tubuh atletis yang samar-samar terlihat di balik kemeja putih dengan celana kotak-kotak warna biru gelap yang dikenakannya.

Cuma satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan pemuda ini. Tampan.

"Kalau mau menangis sebaiknya jangan sambil berjalan. Kau bisa menabrak orang-orang tak berdosa akibat pandanganmu yang tertutup air mata, tahu." Kata cowok itu sinis.

Sekali lagi Hinata terkesiap. Siapa sangka pemuda tampan ini ternyata cowok dengan lidah tajam. "Ma…maafkan aku…" ulang gadis itu lirih.

"Hentikan Gaara! Kau membuat Hinata takut!" tegur seseorang di belakang pemuda berambut merah yang sebelumnya tak disadari kehadirannya oleh Hinata.

Gadis itu mendongak pelan. "Sabaku Kankuro-san?" gumam gadis itu menyebutkan nama pemuda berambut coklat berantakan itu yang juga merupakan teman satu kelasnya di jurusan Tekhnik Industri. "Di…dia?" tanya Hinata takut-takut sambil menatap sedikit pada pemuda yang dipanggil Kankuro 'Gaara'.

"Oh, dia." Kata Kankuro sambil merangkul pundak pemuda itu akrab yang langsung ditepis oleh sang empunya pundak. Sambil terkekeh kecil dia menjawab. "Dia adik laki-lakiku, namanya Gaara. Sabaku Gaara. Baru saja dia mengantarkan bukuku yang tertinggal di rumah. Iya kan, Gaara?"

Hanya decakan kesal saja yang menjawab pertanyaan pemuda bersurai tanah itu. "Aku mau pergi, Temari pasti suah menungguku." Gerutunya sambil meninggalkan dua orang itu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

"Dasar tak ada imut-imutnya sama sekali! Panggil aku Nii-san dong!" teriaknya pada sosok adik yang mulai menjauh mendekati sebuah mobil berwana merah ceri tempat seorang gadis berambut pirang dikucir empat menunggu sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Kankuro. Atensinya segera beralih pada gadis bersura Indigo yang ada di sampingnya. "Hinata kau punya seorang adik kan? Adikmu pastinya tak semenyebalkan Gaara kan?" tanyanya.

Saat jawaban yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang, Kankuro menoleh pada gadis itu hanya untuk mendapati bahwa putri Hyuga itu tengah mengamati kepergian Gaara dengan wajah yang sudah merona merah.

'Baru sekali ini ada orang yang berani bersikapmseperti itu padaku.' Pikir sang gadis.

Poor, Kankuro! Bagaimana rasanya kalau cewek yang kamu incar ternyata tertarik dengan adikmu sendiri?

...

"Gaara, gadis yang bersamamu tadi Hinata Hyuga kan?" tanya Temari mencoba membuka pembicaraan dengan adiknya yang memiliki wajah stoic tampan yang saat ini akan diantarnya ke SMA tempat sang bungsu bersekolah.

"Entahlah."

"Gadis itu manis kan? Kulihat dia tertarik padamu lho, Gaara. Walau jelas Kankuro juga mengincar cewek itu."

"Oh."

"Ah, sayang sekali dia sudah punya tunangan. Kalau belum… dengan senang hati aku akan menjodohkannya denganmu. Dia itu kakak kembar pacar temanku lho! Dia juga tunangan juniorku, ah! Tepatnya calon mantan tunangan juniorku. Kalau pertunangannya sudah batal aku janji akan mengenalkanmu padanya deh!"

"Terserah!" jawab Gaara sambil menyambar setumpuk buku yang diletakkannya di dashbor mobil kakaknya sebelum turun meninggalkan sang kakak yang hanya tersenyum kecil saja.

"Ah, aku juga mau punya adik ipar semanis itu." Katanya sambil mencoba membayangkan Gaara bersanding dengan Hinata Hyuga. "Sabaku Hinata, nama yang manis juga." Gumamnya sebelum mengendarai mobil itu menuju ke kampusnya di Konoha. "Sebelum itu aku ingin lihat perkembangannya dulu…" lirihnya sambil mengerling pada kamera yang diletakkannya di dalam tasnya.

...

Gaara menatap sebuah amplop coklat di tangannya. 'Pasti punya Temari.' Gumamnya sambil memasukkan amplop itu ke dalam lokernya berniat mengembalikannya nanti malam setelah Temari pulang kuliah.

Ya itulah niatnya andai saja seorang gadis berambut merah panjang dengan kulit coklat terbakar matahari menabraknya hingga membuat amplop itu lepas dari tangannya.

"Sorry." Gumam gadis itu sambil jongkok memunguti kertas-kertas yang berhamburan dari amplop coklat itu sementara Gaara hanya berdiri diam dengan sifat angkuh tak sudi merendahkan tubuhnya membantu sang gadis bernama Amaru itu.

"AH!" tiba-tiba gadis itu memekik kaget. "I…ini… kau…" katanya tergagap sambil mencengkram erat kertas yang ternyata foto yang Gaara tebak adalah hasil jepretan kakak perempuannya itu. "Sabaku-san, aku tak tahu kalau ternyata kau adalah Fudanshi…"

"…"

"…"

"Hah?" tanya Gaara bingung setelah otaknya menangkap maksud dari kata-kata gadis itu. Secepat kilat disambarnya beberapa foto itu membuat Amaru mundur beberapa langkah kaget. Di sana terlihat gambar adegan-adegan EHEM antara seorang pria berambut pirang dengan pria berambut raven yang jelas diambil secara diam-diam.

Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya kaget, melainkan keberadaan selembar foto yang menampilkan wajah gadis bersurai indigo sedang masuk ke dalam sebuah apartemen mewah.

"_Gaara, gadis yang bersamamu tadi Hinata Hyuga kan?" _

"_Gadis itu manis kan? Kulihat dia tertarik padamu lho, Gaara. Walau jelas Kankuro juga mengincar cewek itu."_

"_Ah, sayang sekali dia sudah punya tunangan. Kalau belum… dengan senang hati aku akan menjodohkannya denganmu. Dia itu kakak kembar pacar temanku lho! Dia juga tunangan juniorku, ah! Tepatnya calon mantan tunangan juniorku. Kalau pertunangannya sudah batal aku janji akan mengenalkanmu padanya deh!"_

Teringat celoteh kakaknya membuat wajah tampan Gaara mengeras. "Temari, sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan." Gumamnya pelan

...

Kiba membelai rambut coklat gelap gadis yang tertidur di sebuah ranjang berukuran king size miliknya. Jangan keburu menebak kalau gadis ini adalah Hyuga Hanabi! Karena gadis ini memiliki sepasang tato segitiga merah, sebuah di masing-masing pipinya.

"Hana-nee, bagaimana keadaanmu? Jangan takut di sana ya, Hana-nee. Jangan juga terburu-buru bangun ke dunia yang busuk ini… Jangan khawatirkan aku juga, Nee-chan! Seribu tahunpun aku akan menunggu jika memang Nee-chan ingin bangun selama itu."

Pemuda itu dia sejenak, kesedihan tampak terpatri jelas di wajahnya yang ramah. "Hana-nee, aku berjanji akan membalas budi pada keluarga Namikaze karena telah menyelamatkan Hina-nee saat itu. Dan… akan kuhancurkan keluarga Senju yang sudah mengkambing hitamkan keluarga kita. Keluarga Inuzuka."

...

**FLASH BACK (13 tahun lalu) Kiba POV**

"Lagi-lagi Tsunade Senju menyudutkan Tuan Namikaze." Kudengar Kaasan berkata pada Hana-nee sambil membaca koran sore sementara aku masih asik bermain puzzle di samping sofa yang didudukinya. "Tampaknya wanita Senju itu masih belum dapat menerima kalau Tuan Namikaze membatalkan pertunangan dengannya dua belas tahun lalu."

Hana-nee hanya tertawa saja. "Kaasan, percuma Kaasan membicarakan soal itu denganku, dua belas tahun lalu aku baru saja lahir." Katanya sambil sibuk memindah-mindah saluran TV yang sebenarnya tak ada yang menarik itu. "Kata berita, Nona Tsunade Senju juga tengah menyudutkan keluarga Hyuga, Haruno dan Uchiha juga kan? Bersyukurlah Kaasan, keluarga kita tak ikut menjadi korban akibat kecemburuannya pada Nona Kushina."

Kaasan menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. "Bersikalah seperti anak berusia dua belas tahun lainnya, Hana. Kurasa bergaul dengan putra keluarga Nara membuatmu tumbuh dewasa sebelum waktunya."

Aku yang hanya bisa menonton mereka berbincang tanpa mengerti maksudnya hanya menimpali lirih. "Shika-niichan baik kok. Dia mau mengajak Kiba main walau nanti Shika-niichan akan tertidur."

Mendengarku Kaasan tertawa keras. "Hah! Lihatlah Hana! Tampaknya adikmu sudah memberi restunya padamu!"

"Kaasan! Aku dan Shikamaru hanya teman biasa!" protes Hana-nee dengan wajah memerah. "Ah, tadi kan kita sedang membicarakan Wali Kota kita, Tuan Namikaze! Kenapa sekarang malah beralih membicarakanku!"

"Huh, mengelak." Dengus Kaasan.

Aku Cuma mengangguk tak mengerti. Dan kembali sibuk memainkan puzzle pemberian Shika-niichan yang sebenarnya terlalu sulit untukku. Mungkin aku harus tidur sekarang, biarlah besok Shika-niichan yang menyelesaikannya saat berkunjung.

1 hari…

2 hari…

3 hari…

1 minggu…

Aneh, sejak saat itu Shika-niichan tak pernah sekalipun datang, padahal biasanya sehari sekali dia pasti datang untuk menemani Hana-nee bermain karena Kaasan sibuk bekerja. Mungkin Shika-niichan tak datang karena Kaasan akhir-akhir ini terlalu sering di rumah dan bisa menemaniku atau Hana-nee bermain. Entahlah.

Yang jelas akhir-akhir ini Kaasan dan Hana-nee tampak sedih. Kasian Hana-nee. Setiap pulang sekolah bajunya pasti kotor dan tubuhnya dipenuhi luka, belum lagi bekas air mata di pipinya. Anehnya dia pasti tak mau menceritakannya padaku.

Hingga puncaknya saat itu. Saat di depan rumah banyak orang yang tak kukenal membawa papan-papan besar dan kain-kain lebar bertuliskan kanji yang tak kumengerti datang dan melempari rumah kami dengan batu dan benda-benda lainnya membuat kaca jendela rumah kami hancur berantakan.

Masih kurasakan lengan Kaasan dan Hana-chan yang memelukku erat berusaha menenangkan tangis ketakutanku padahal air mata juga mengalir di wajah mereka.

Malam itu… aku terbangun saat merasakan panas. Dengan langkah terseok-seok aku berjalan ke luar tengah. Entah mengapa malam ini rumahku dipenuhi kabut tebal yang membuatku sesak nafas. "Kaasan…Hana-nee…" panggilku saat samar-samar aku melihat bayang-bayang di tebalnya kabut aneh ini.

Namun bukan mereka yang kutemui. Di sana hanya ada dua orang pria bertopeng aneh yang mencengkram rambut kaasan yang sudah berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Cepat kita keluar! Kau mau kita terbakar dan tak sempat menikmati uang dari Nona Senju apa?!" bentak salah satu pria itu pada pria lainnya.

"Tapi kita belum membunuh anak-anak wanita ini!" cegah pria lainnya.

"Peduli setan! Memang kau mau mati apa?!"

Setelah itu mereka menghilang dalam kabut aneh ini.

Aku tak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi begitu sadar, yang aku lihat adalah sesosok pria berambut pirang berantakan yang tengah menembus pintu belakang rumahku yang telah terbakar habis sementara aku sudah terduduk di halaman belakang dengan wajah penuh jelaga.

Beberapa menit kemudian pria pirang itu keluar sambil menggendong Hana-nee.

"Inuzuka Kiba, mulai saat ini kau adalah tangan kananku." Kata si pria sambil menurunkan Hana-nee di sampingku. "Ibumu sudah tiada dan kakakmu… aku tak tau dia akan pulih atau tidak. Akulah yang akan menjaga dan menyekolahkanmu, dan sebagai gantinya. Aku ingin kau menjadi mata-mataku untuk klan Senju."

...

**FLASH BACK OF**

Kiba tertawa sinis pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku memang bodoh. Saat itu aku belum paham akan arti kata 'Pembully-an, 'Boikot', ataupun 'Konspirasi'."

Ditatapnya wajah manis kakaknya yang kini sudah tumbuh dewasa dengan perasaan sayang.

"Dan saat Tuan Namikaze menyelamatkanmu, Hana-nee, itulah hari dimana aku terlahir lagi, Hana-nee… aku akan menjaga Naruto-sama. Sekaligus melenyapkan keluarga Senju… untukmu."

...

Sakura mencuci alat-alat bedah miliknya sambil tersenyum kecil. Di belakangnya, tepatnya di tempat sampah metalik miliknya, api berkobar dengan hebat membakar baju berwarna hijau limau yang sudah bernodakan warna merah pekat yang mengeluarkan bau anyir memuakkan.

Sebuah nada disenandungkan dengan indah dari bibir-bibir tipis berwarna senada dengan bunga sakura itu.

"Kamu itu bodoh sekali. Hanya dengan beberapa sayatan saja sudah langsung KO. Payah! Payah!" katanya riang entah pada siapa. "Setidaknya kamu bisa memuaskan sedikit hasratku untuk menghabisi Namikaze itu. Iya kan Shino-kun?"

Dia menoleh pada sebuah kepala lengkap dengan beberapa jari yang diletakkannya dalam lemari pembeku di kamarnya.

"Shino-kun kan mencintaiku ya… jadi mati demi aku pun tak apa kan? Toh kau juga sudah mati karena menungguku setiap hari kan? Kau mencintaiku seakan sudah seribu tahun kan?" katanya sambil tertawa keras lagi mengingat adik kelas semasa SMA yang dulu pernah menyatakan perasaan padanya. "Tenang saja Shino-kun~. Setelah ini kau akan mendapatkan teman kok! Dan Sasuke akan kupastikan kau telah mencintaiku selama seribu tahun dan akan mencintaiku seribu tahun lagi. Kita akan bahagia. Berdua selamanya dalam cinta…"

…

Neji membuka daftar yang sudah susah payah dicarinya melalui komputernya yang sudah menyadap komputer utama kepolisian Konoha. "Ah, sial! Cewek itu belum muncul juga!"

"Hn. Cewek? Tumben kau bicara soal perempuan selain adik-adikmu, Neji." Tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam model ekor kuda.

"Bukan urusanmu, Keriput!" gerutu pemuda itu sambil membaca data yang sudah dicarinya. "Seberapa banyak sih orang yang punya rambut warna biru?" gerutunya.

"Hah? Rambut biru? Adikku juga berambut biru lho!" kata Itachi sambil memakan onigiri kesukaannya. Otomatis kata-kata itu membuat Neji langsung menoleh padanya dengan tatapan berbinar. "Tapi dia cowok."

"Yang aku cari itu cewek! Dasar Kriput sialan!" maki Neji kasar saat menyadari Itachi hanya mempermainkannya.

Itachi terkekeh sebentar. "Sudahlah. Sekarang kita harus terjun ke dalam kasus, Neji."

"Kasus mutilasi anak SMA itu? Kupikir kepolisian kita sudah cukup bangga karena ada detektif Amerika yang terlibat dan melupakan kita yang hanya detektif lokal." Gerutunya sinis sambil memakai mantel dan berlalu keluar kantor.

"Dasar."

.

.

.

**Mai: CERITANYA KACAU! SUMPAH!**

**Naruto: BUSYET! Beneran kacau! Masa aku sama Teme yang notabenya tokoh utama nggak muncul?!**

**Sasuke: Kau janji Aniki bakal muncul di chap ini kan? Mana buktinya? Cuma muncul seimprit doank?**

**Mai: habis kepanjangan sih… tapi chap depan aku janji LEMON SasuNaru bakal muncul. Juga Lemon ItaKyu!**

**Naruto: Cumpah? Cius? Miapah?**

**Mai: IIIIIIHHHHH! Jangan pake bahasa Allay sama aku deh! Geli dengernya!**

**Sasuke: Berisik! BakAuthor balas review aja sana!**

**Mai: Kalau Sasuke yang minta apapun deh! (sambil ngerling nista)**

**Naruto: Berani kau… RASENGAN!**

**Mai: GYAAAA! (gosong)**

**Ok tak perlu pedulikan omong-kosong di atas. Mending… balas review!**

sheren: Bukan! Itu Shino! Dia Cuma buat pelampiasan aja sama sakura-chan. Hahaha, Sakura emang harus masuk RSJ deh. Sakura-chan mau alamatnya? *dijitak sakura

UzumakiKagari: aku juga cemas sama naru… kira-kira dia masih bisa hidup nggak ya? (Digorok Naru FC) yang njerit itu Shino. Pernah kebayang shino njerit nggak? Itachi-kun muncul sekarang! Tapi Cuma seimprit. Lanjut!

kkhukhukhukhudattebayo: bukan. Itu Shino! Hahaha, emang kalau cewek nggak boleh psico? Tentu. Untuk cerita lebih detailnya baca chap berikutnya! Tsunade muncul juga lho!

Uzu Seichi: hahaha, asyik kan kalau diajar kakak sendiri? Hooo… berani ngerajam aku ya? Nyehehehe. Tenang Mai nggak bakal pakai golok, tapi…. Pakai GERGAJI MESIN! Huahahaha. Bercanda kok. Lanjut!

Uciha Tiffany: nanti Sakura bakalan mati kok (mungkin) tentu saja ada! Siap!

Misa-Kun: maaf ya jika mengecewakan. Bukan Naru kok, hehehe

geesha.chocola: Uh!Ukh!UKH!UAGH! What? Kenapa mai ikut-ikutan di bantai?! TIDAKKK!

sasunaru lemon: Halooo jugaaaa! (teriak pake towa masjid kampungnya sendiri) *Digiles. Nggak Naru nggak mati kok, kalaupun Naru mati pastinya aku yang dipilih hahaha * dibantai masal (SasuNaru Lemon: Siapa lho! Ngaku-ngaku segala!). Hahaha. Salam kenal juga, aku mai. Mau! Minta dong! Yang ada lemonnya ya? (Diinjek-injek Sasunaru)

**yap sekian aja dari Mai, kalau kepanjangan siapa tahu nanti ada yang naksir. (Dilempar monas) hahaha**

**sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya!**

**See you next time! Sayonara! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Song by: Christina Perri (A Thousand Years)**

**Rated: M**

**Story: Mai Narazaki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything take away

_._

_._

_._

Itachi membuka pintu mobil dinasnya saat matahari telah mencapai puncaknya hari ini. Di sampingnya, seorang pemuda berusia seperempat abad dengan rambut coklat gelap panjang berdiri sambil menggerutu pelan.

Jangan salahkan dia, siapapun pasti akan mengomel jika di hari secerah ini harus terpaksa melakukan menyelidikan kasus mutilasi yang tak jelas ujung pangkalnya.

"Memang sebegitu rumitnya? Bahkan tak ada satupun jejak yang tertinggal? Kenapa tak selidiki saja musuh atau orang yang membenci si… siapa? Oh ya, si Aburame Shino?" rutuk pemuda bermarga Hyuga itu sambil membenarkan jas berwarna abu-abu yang dikenakannya.

Itachi hanya tertawa mendengar omelan partner kerjanya selama setahun terakhir itu. "Nikmati saja, Neji. Tak lama lagi kau harus melakukan hal yang lebih menjemukan dari ini. Duduk di balik meja menandatangani dokumen-dokumen setebal dosa untuk mempertahankan aset keluarga, hahaha."

Neji mengernyit kesal. "Itu terdengar lebih baik, salahkan saja orang yang membuat kita berjanji untuk menjadi agen polisi namun sendirinya malah melarikan diri ke luar negri."

"Hm… 'dia' ya?"

"Sudahlah, aku malas membicarakan 'makhluk' itu." Gumam Neji sambil memimpin Itachi masuk ke dalam gang dimana TKP berada.

"Kenapa? Karena dia cinta pertamamu hah?"

Neji meninju pundak Itachi pelan sambil menggelengkan kepala kesal. "Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali. Dulu aku salah menebak gendernya, kukira dia seorang wanita."

Mendengar penuturan sahabatnya, mau tak mau Itachi terkekeh geli. "Wajahnya memang manis. Yah… kalau kau sudah tak tertarik soal dia. Untukku saja tak apa kan?"

"Menggelikan, bukankah kalian sudah menjalin hubungan sejak setahun lalu." Dia melontarkan pertanyaan yang merupakan pernyataan. "Tega sekali kalian tak mengatakannya padaku, padahal aku ini sahabat kalian sendiri. Aku sampai terjungkal saking kagetnya saat membaca berita itu di koran. Karena itu juga pertunanganmu dengan putri keluarga Yamanaka dibatalkan bukan?"

"Begitulah, toh tak ada rasa apapun diantara kami berdua." Jawab Itachi sambil menyibakkan garis polisi yang berwarna kuning hitam itu agar dia dapat melewatinya. "Tak kuduga, gadis manja itu sekarang sudah menjadi pembaca berita ternama sekarang."

"Dia juga yang membacakan berita mutilasi ini kan? Kagum juga pada para wartawan yang dapat dengan kilat mencari berita, menurutmu koneksi itu mereka dapatkan dari ma…" celoteh pemuda Hyuga itu terhenti saat melihat sosok berambut dark orange yang sedang dikelilingi beberapa polisi dan dokter berdiri di hadapannya dengan jarak lima meter. "Ya Tuhan, saat kudengar ada detektif Amerika yang terlibat, memang sempat terlintas jika itu 'dia'. Tapi masa itu memang 'dia'!" serunya tak percaya

Pemuda berambut dark orange itu mengangkat kepalanya dari beberapa dokumen yang dbacanya. Sebuah senyum tipis tersungging di wajahnya. "Hei, Itachi, Neji. Kangen padaku?" katanya percaya diri.

"Namikaze Kyubi…" desis Itachi pendek menyebutkan nama lengkap pemuda di hadapannya.

…

"Ng… Eh… Sasuke… em…" gumam Naruto tak jelas sambil berusaha menyingkirkan lengan panjang Saseke dari perutnya. Jangan salah paham dulu, mereka bukan habis melakukan xxx lagi tadi malam! Buktinya saat ini baik pakaian Naruto ataupun Sasuke masih sama-sama lengkap!

Pemuda bersurai raven yang semalam dikunjungi oleh si pirang itu membuka matanya pelan. "Kau bangun duluan, Naru?" tanyanya masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Matanya masih terasa berat setelah mendengar curhatan Naruto mengenai kakak lelakinya yang datang dan memata-matainya hingga jam tiga dini hari. "Eng… sekarang jam berapa?"

Naruto mendudukkan tubuhnya yang telah terbebas dari tugas untuk menjadi guling sang bungsu Uchiha sambil mengambil sebuah jam beker berbentuk payung berwarna perak dengan ukiran rumit yang terletak di samping tempat tidur Sasuke. Otaknya terasa sangat lambat bekerja saat melihat angka romawi yang tertera di atas sana.

XII

X itu… sepuluh…

II itu… dua?

Sepuluh ditambah dua…

"AKH, aku bangun kesiangan! Sudah jam dua belas! Padahal pagi ini aku ada kuliah!" teriaknya panik sambil langsung bangkit berdiri dari tempat tidur berukuran king size milik bungsu Uchiha.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan saja, "Berangkat sekarang pun percuma, Naru. Sampai sanapun kelasmu telah selesai. Setelah inipun kau tak ada kelas lagi kan?"

Naruto melongo sebentar. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu jadwalku, Sasuke? Bukankah kamu anak jurusan Geofisika?"

"Hn." Sasuke hanya bergumam saja. Mana bisa dia bilang kalau sebenarnya dia sudah mencari tahu semua soal Naruto. Bahkan sampai jadwal kuliah dan ukuran bajunya dia tahu dengan pasti. Kalau sampai si pirang itu tahu, mau dikemanakan harga diri da wajah tampan Sasuke sebagai seorang Uchiha?

Namun tampaknya Naruto sudah tak peduli dengan hal itu lagi dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang Sasuke. "Kau sendiri bagaimana, Sasuke? Apa masih ada jadwal setelah ini?"

"Tidak." Dusta Sasuke. Lupakah dia atau dia memang sengaja melupakannya jika siang dan sore ini dia masih harus berkutat dengan Elektronika dan Metoda numerik yang merupakan dua dari entah berapa mata kuliah yang diambilnya di semester ini? Atau jangan-jangan dia memiliki tujuan lain hingga nekat membolos kuliah?

"Oh, gitu ya. Ya sudah deh kalau begitu, aku mau pulang dulu." Kata Naruto tak peka sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur Sasuke, namun belum sempat seluruh tubuhnya meninggalkan kasur mewah nan empuk itu, lengannya sudah keburu dicekal Sasuke. "Sa…sasuke?"

"Tetaplah di sini, Naru…" pinta pemuda itu sambil menarik tubuh mungil kekasihnya ke dalam kungkungan kedua lengan kekar berkulit pucat miliknya. "Tetaplah di sini…" katanya sambil menjilat telinga Naruto sensual.

…

**Naruto POV**

"Tetaplah di sini…" katanya sambil menjilat telingaku sensual. Tentu saja, efek yang kuterima adalah getaran listrik statis yang terasa merambat ke seluruh tubuhku. Darahku mengalir sangat cepat hingga membuatku memerah.

Inilah yang kutakutkan sedari semalam Tuhan, inilah yang membuatku gelisah sehingga tak bisa tidur sampai jam lima pagi dan akhirnya bangun terlambat! Bukannya aku tak suka dengan hubungan yang akan ami lakukan! Namun sebaliknya, karena aku memang ingin melakukannya! Sampai-sampai kejantananku menggelembung semalaman hanya karena ada Sasuke!

"Aku tahu lho, Naru… kau sudah sempit dari semalam kan?" desahnya de leherku sambil mengecupinya lembut.

Sial, dia tahu!

Dieratkannya pelukannya di pinggangku dan dilesakkannya kepalanya di leherku hingga surai-surai dark bluenya terasa menggelitik perpotongan bahu dan leherku membuatku kegelian. Belum lagi sensasi kecupan dan jilatannya di bagian leher yang tak tertutup oleh kaus berwarna hitam yang kukenakan.

Rasanya… nikmat…

Sebuah gigitan kecil dan sapuan lidahnya di bagian tersebut mau tak mau membuatku mendesah dan menggelinjang kecil. Belum lagi kenyataan kalau adikku yang manis di bawah sana mulai meneteskan cairan pra sperma yang membuatku ngeri sendiri.

Hanya dengan sebuah ciuman kecil saja aku sudah menegang sempurna?! Its WOW!

"Um… Sasuke…UKH!" aku mendesah saat lengan-lengan atletisnya mulai menelusup ke dalam kaus dan celana pendek yang sebenarnya kupinjam dari Sasuke karena aku malas mengambil baju ganti semalam. Wangi mint di baju ini saja sudah membuatku gila, dan berpikiran macam-macam. Oh Tuhan, kemana perginya Naruto yang polos dan kalem yang kukenal selama 18 tahun aku hidup? Kenapa sekarang aku berubah menjadi cowok mesum begini?

Sasuke membelai nipple dan kejantananku bersamaan membuatku merasakan sesuatu yang panas dan dalam berdesir ke seluruh tubuhku memerintah otakku kembali mendesahkan nama sang pelaku.

Belaian itu berubah menjadi pijatan dan remasan kecil yang membuatku melengkungkan tubuhku ke atas saking tak tahan akan sensasi aneh yang menjalari punggungku, rasanya seakan seperti ada ular besar yang merayap di sana… namun ini lebih nikmat, lebih lembut dan merangsangku hingga tanpa kusadari matakupun sekarang hanya setengah terbuka dan tampak sayau melengkapi warna merah yang membuat kulit tanku semakin terlihat bagaikan caramel yang diberikan cream strowberry di atasnya.

"Ow! Ah… Sasukeeeehhh…" desahku manja saat jari-jemarinya nan panjang mulai meremas dan menekan-nekan penisku kencang membuatku memuntahkan hasrat yang seharusnya kutahan ke tangan dan celana Sasuke.

Otomatis ciuman dan belaian serta remasannya berhenti. "Naru… kau… cepat sekali klimaksnya?" tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya. "Jangan-jangan kau sedang… ukhm!"

Kata-kata mesum yang nyaris terlontar dari bibirnya langsung kutahan dengan bibirku hingga membuatnya terdiam. Jilata-jilatan kecil di pintu mulutku yang memberikan sengatan listrik tersendiri membuatku membuka mulut dengan sedikit desahan teredam meluncur sebagai bumbu ciuman panas yang kami lakukan.

Sentuhan-demi sentuhan yang diberikannya di rongga mulutku nyaris membuatku gila. Di gigi, langit-langit gusi dan bahkan lidahku dijelajahinya. Erangan kecil tertahan kukeluarkan saat lidahnya menarikan lidahku membuatku tanpa sadar melingkarkan kedua tanganku di lehernya dan menekan kepalanya hingga memaksanya menambah keintiman ciuman kami.

Dan saat ciuman itu terlepas, kurasakan saliva mulai menetes dari sudut bibirku, kulihat wajah Sasuke mulai mendekat. Aku sudah memejamkan mataku mempersiapkan diri melakukan ronde ke dua dalam ciuman kami. Namun bibir pucat itu tak menjamah bibirku, dua katup indah itu lebih memilih menjilat sudut bibirku menikmati saliva yang lolos dari penjagaan bibirku.

Aku mendesah. Jari-jariku tanpa terkendali mulai melepas satu-persatu kancing pada piyama berwarna biru gelapnya. Dengan satu gerakan dia juga mulai melepas celana pendek yang kukenakan beserta pakaian dalam di baliknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, apartement mewah itu kembali dipenuhi oleh desahan yang mayoritas merupakan desahanku yang keluar akibat sensasi aneh campuran nyeri dan nyaman yang merasukiku bersamaan dengan menyatunya dua tubuh. Desiran-desiran kecil yang kian membesar membawaku dalam surga yang berwarna putih bersih tanpa noda, terutama saat perutku terasa hangat. Kurasakan bagian kecil dirinya kini telah menjadi bagian tubuhku, dan bagian itu akan terus bertambah banyak… dan banyak…

Sasuke, saat bersamamu aku merasa waktu seakan berhenti berputar. Kau membuat dunia yang selama ini kulihat menjadi lebih sempurna… karena di sana ada kau didalamnya, kau yang indah dan memesona. Kau yang membuatku merasa berani.

Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu, Sasuke… tak akan pernah…

…

Kyubi melempar jas hijaunya sembarangan. Lalu dengan nada kesal dia berkata. "Si pembunuh itu. Dia sedikitnya tahu mengenai organ dalam manusia. Kalau tidak mana mungkin dia bisa tepat membongkar organ-organ penting itu dengan serapi ini kan? Tapi tak mungkin kita memeriksa semua dokter internis, co-asisten dan calon dokter di Konoha kan? Belum lagi pelaku memotong kepala dan jari korban serta membawa pergi dompetnya. Kukira ini bukan kasus perampokan. Lebih rumit. Lebih dalam. Perampok biasa sih tak akan serapi ini dalam menjalankan aksinya. Belum lagi bagian yang dimutilasi. Dia tahu pasti bagian mana yang akan membuat polisi kesulitan mengusut identitas korban. Kejahatan sempurna."

"Kyu, tega sekali kau padaku…" gumam Itachi sambil merapikan jas yang seenak jidat dilempar oleh sosok pemuda yang resmi menjadi kekasihnya sejak mereka duduk di bangku SMA dulu. "Setelah setahun tak bertemu, kau malah asyik mengoceh mengenai kasus? Tak rindukah kamu padaku, Kyu?"

Pemuda bersurai dark orange itu mengernyitkan netra sapphirenya jijik. "Sikapmu yang seperti anak gadis itu menjijikkan, Itachi. Malu aku punya Seme yang seperti itu." Katanya sambil melepas kemeja berwarna putihnya dan meleparnya lagi.

Itachi menoleh sedikit pada kekasihnya. Sebuah senyum aneh tersungging di bibirnya saat menatap tubuh bagian atas Kyubi yang terekspos bebas di depannya. Dengan lembut dia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di tubuh indah sang kekasih dan membaringkan kepalanya di perbatasan leher pemuda bernama Namikaze Kyubi itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kriput!" pemuda itu menjerit kaget sambil berusaha membebaskan diri dari kungkungan lengan protektif Itachi.

Itachi mengangkat wajahnya dan dengan sebelah tangan menolehkan wajah Kyubi ke wajahnya. "Kau sudah tak mencintaiku, Kyu? Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah menemukan penggantiku di Amerika sana?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Bukan begitu… mana mungkin aku tak mencintaimu kan? Hanya saja…" wajah merona pemuda itu berganti dengan ekspres sedih dan kalut yang kuat. "Kejadian itu… gara-gara aku kau kehilangan hak warismu dan harus dicaci masyarakat… aku…aku…"

Tanpa basa-basi Itachi langsung melumat bibir mungil sang kekasih. Setelah beberapa menit ciuman yang hanya berupa kecupan dan lumatan dibibir tanpa ada aksi lidah yang terjadi (walau Kyubi sebenarnya sudah membuka bibirnya mempersilahkan Itachi masuk.) itu akhirnya selesai, Itachi berkata, "Aku tak peduli soal hak waris atau posisiku yang terancam di masyarakat. Aku tak peduli! Yang aku inginkan hanya kamu terus di sampingku! Aku ingin kamu, Kyu. Cuma kamu yang kuinginkan. Bukan harta warisan. Jabatan tinggi ataupun Yamanaka Ino. Tapi kamu."

Mendengarnya, topeng sinis dan keras kepala yang selama ini lekat menempel di wajah pemuda Namikaze itu langsung terlepas. Bersamaan dengan kedua lengannya dan tubuhnya yang berbalik dan menerjang tubuh Itachi dengan pelukannya yang hangat dan ganas. Dibenamkannya wajah manis yang banyak menipu orang tu di dada Itachi.

"Baka-Itachi…. Baka! But… But I love You, baka-Itachi!" katanya lirih sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Itachi tersenyum kecil sambil membelai surai orange kemerahan sang pujaan hati. Merasa ada kesempatan dia langsung menarik tubuh kekasihnya ke atas ranjang milik sang kekasih. Dengan posisi Uke di atas, Itachi berkata. "Malam ini kubiarkan kau yang lebih mendominasi, walau tetap akulah Semenya."

Wajah merah Kyubi muncul bersamaan dengan sebuah cengiran rubah licik yang bagi Itachi malah membuatnya gerah dan panas. "Well, terserah kamu, Itachi… tapi jangan menyesal telah mengatakan itu ya?"

…

Minato berdiri berhadapan dengan sang ayah yang tampak murka di hadapannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, anak bodoh! Kenapa kau malah membatalkan pertunanganmu dengan Tsunade Senju dan malah memilih wanita liar semacam Uzumaki Kushina hah?! Pergi kemana otak emasmu itu?! Diguna-guna apa kau oleh wanita itu!"

"Aku mencintai Kushina, ayah… lagipula Kushina… telah mengandung anakku…"

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Minato. "KAU! KAU!" teriak sang ayah murka. Tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa pria bermarga Namikaze itu melangkah mundur dan duduk di kursi kerjanya sambil bergumam keras. "Harusnya aku tau! Harusnya aku sadar saat anak pembantu itu mendekatimu. Rambutnya merah. Orang berambut merah itu pembawa bencana…. Harusnya aku telah membunuhnya sedari dulu…"

Minato mengepalkan tangannya erat mencoba menahan emosi yang meluap-luap. Rasanya tangan itu sudah gatal ingin menghantam rahang sang ayah dengan sekuat-kuatnya karena pria itu sudah berani menghina dan menjelek-jelekkan Kushina. Namun dia tahu, amarah dan emosi bukan hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini.

"Jika ayah tak dapat merestui kami maka… aku akan keluar dari keluarga ini…" putusnya sambil menatap mata sang ayah lekat-lekat. Hal yang tak pernah berani dilakukannya selama ini. "Aku mencintai Kushina, demi dia, seluruh dunia memusuhiku pun aku rela."

"AAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" hanya jeritan frustasi sang ayah sajalah yang terdengar malam itu…

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, Minato menggandeng istrinya yang masih terbalut sebuah gaun pengantin indah berbahan velvet dengan sulaman mawar berwarna senada dengan warna rambutnya keluar dari sebuah gereja ternama di Konoha. Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam dengan hiasan bunga selayaknya mobil pengantin telah menunggu di sana…

…bersama dengan seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut pirang panjang yang mengenakan kimono berkabung berwarna hitam gelap.

Tsunade Senju.

Melihat sosok sang mantan tunangan yang sudah seminggu ini tak terlihat, otomatis Minato langsung menarik istrinya ke balik punggungnya. Para bodyguard yang sudah disiapkan sang ayahpun langsung siaga saat melihat mantan calon nyonya mereka.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Minato tanpa basa-basi dahulu.

Tsunade tertawa lembut, sebuah senyum sedih tergambar di raut wajah cantiknya. "Aku hanya datang ke pernikahan mantan tunanganku. Apa salahnya?" katanya sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Kau bahkan tak mengundangku, tega sekali kau, Minato." Tambahnya.

Minato semakin menutupi Kushina agar wanita itu tersembunyi di belakangnya. Ia sama sekali tak mempercayai kata-kata wanita bersurai pirang di hadapannya itu. Bagaimanapun wanita itu adalah wanita yang sama dengan wanita yang menghancurkan dan memporak-porandakan ruang tamu keluarga Namikaze saat diberitahu mengenai keputusan Tuan Namikaze mengenai pembatalan pertunangannya dengan Minato.

Tampaknya pria paruh tua itu lebih memilih kehilangan calon menantu idamannya dibandingkan harus kehilangan putra tunggal sekaligus satu-satunya pewaris keluarga Namikaze.

"Jangan bohong, Senju. Aku tahu kau berniat buruk pada Kushina kan?!" tukasnya keras sambil menatap wanita di hadapannya dengan tatapan sadis.

"Aih, aih Minato. Kau bahkan tak pernah memanggilku dengan nama kecil, namun padanya… kau sungguh berbeda." Wanita itu tersenyum pelan. "Tenang saja, aku tak akan mengincar wanita itu karena… yang kuincar adalah penerus Namikaze selanjutnya."

Minato sontak membulatkan mata mendengar kata-kata wanita Senju itu

"Kita lihat saja. Jika bukan klan Namikaze yang hancur, maka klan Senju lah yang akan hancur."

…

"Minato…bangun!"

Sayup-sayup Minato mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Dibukanya mata perlahan. Di hadapannya terpampang ruangan pribadinya yang sekaligus merangkap ruang kerjanya. Bukan halaman gereja dengan mobil mewah berwarna hitam.

Wanita yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah istri yang sangat dicintainya, Uzumaki Kushina atau sekarang lebih dikenal dengan nama Namikaze Kushina, bukan mantan tunangan yang dibencinya, Tsunade Senju.

Dia menghela nafas lega. "Rupanya hanya mimpi." Gumam pria itu sambil mengusap wajah tampan yang masih bertahan walau beberapa keriput mulai terlukis di sana.

Seorang wanita cantik berambut merah panjang berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah bingung. "Kau bermimpi buruk, Minato?" tanyanya lembut sambil meletakkan beberapa mangkuk dan piring kecil di atas meja kerja suaminya. "Akhir-akhir ini kau tampak lelah. Biar kutebak, ini ada hubungannya dengan Naruto kan?"

Minato mengangguk, "Aku merasakan firasat buruk, Kushina…" bisiknya pelan.

Wanita berambut merah indah itu mengangguk paham. "Jikalau kau khawatir, aku bisa memesan dua tiket pesawat untuk ke Konoha besok pagi." Tawarnya.

"Tapi…"

"Tak apa, toh aku juga sudah merindukan Mikoto-chan. Kau juga pasti ingin berkumpul bertiga lagi dengan Hiashi-san dan Fugaku-san kan?" katanya lagi, "Aku tahu kau khawatir pada Naruto sejak Kyubi mengundurkan diri sebagai pewaris. Itu juga alasanmu ingin terus mengikatnya di Otto kan? Kau takut jika dia pergi dari Otto seperti Kyubi saat SMA dulu, Naruto akan berubah atau menghilang kan?"

"Aku… maaf, Kushina." Desah Minato sedih.

"Tak apa Minato, bukan salahmu…"

.

.

.

**Mai: udah masuk rumah sakit, malah kena insomnia and tengah malam nulis lemon nggak hot gini (Itu masuk lemon nggak sih?) ah… ternyata aku emang ngga beres…**

**Kiba: udah tahu nggak beres, kenapa masih dilakuin?**

**Mai: pengen aja. Aku juga ingin cepat bikin pair ShikaHana**

**Kiba: APA? Maksudnya Hanabi-hime selingkuh sama si rusa?**

**Mai: BUKAN! KAMU BACA ALURNYA NGGAK SIH?! MAKSUDKU SAMA HANA INUZUKA!**

**Kiba: Oh… syukurlah, kupikir Hanabi-hime seling…. (Sountrack: krik krik krik krik) WHUAAATTTT!**

**Mai: apalagi sih, Kiba? Berisik deh!**

**Kiba: Kakakku jadian sama rusa pemalas itu! Aku nggak mauuuuuuuuu! HUE! Pokoknya nggak boleh, Mai! Sampe kamu masangin mereka… khukhukhu… kau akan lihat dasar neraka…**

**Mai: Huh, Kiba nggak nakutin. Aku gergaji baru tau rasa! (Ngeluarin gergaji listrik)**

**Kiba: WAAAAAAAAA! MAI SERAMMMMM!**

**Mai: Minna-sama, dimohaon nggak usah peduliin percakapan nggak penting ini, karena Review anda akan dibalas…**

sheren: Pinginnya sih begitu, hehehe… dia memang stalker kan?

UzumakiKagari: Maaf Mai bukan got. (garing!) aku juga nggak ngerti kok jadi crime ya? Yah, Shino emang sengaja dikambing hitamkan di sini (Dirubung serangganya Shino). Iya, selama ini juga belum ada yang tepat jawabnya, padahal menurutku udah sedikit-sedikit kuselipin dalam cerita lho, ya sudahlah. Maaf lemonnya nggak kecut (Malah bukan lemon namanya…)

kkhukhukhukhudattebayo: Chap depan akan ketahuan darimana penyakit itu berasal. Gaara mengenal Naruto, chap depan akan dijelaskan… Nggak nyangka? Siap!

BakaMine: nggak kok, duh jangan! Mai belum mau mati niha! Hehehe. Kalau Sakura FC marah, kamu yang tanggung lho!

Seme Cinta Uke: Tenang Naru nggak kenapa-napa kok. Karena nggak mati Sasu nggak kenapa-napa juga. Sakura juga masih psikopat. Ita muncul di chap kemarin. Ada. Lihat chap depan.

Kaze no Mai: Siapa bilang Naru mati? Apa? Karena aku Maipon (Namanya sama-sama Mai sih) jadi Fujoshi? Syukurlah (dilempar sandal). Entah.

Guest: YEY, Hidup Fujoshi! Duh, ngerayu no jutsunya manjur tuh hehehe

mantan Senpai: Trituma itu… plesetan dari Tritura ya? 1, Sudah dilaksanakan. 2, Masih dipertimbangkan. 3, akan dilaksanakan.

son sazanami: Lupa. (Dilempar tugu monas) awalnya muncul, niatnya sih mau dibuat lemon tapi ggak jadi deh hehehe

.Micha007: Begitulah hehehe (Ikutan pasang gaya mesum) maaf kalau mengecewakan…

**Sekian dari Mai, maaf mengecewakan…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Song by: Christina Perri (A Thousand Years)**

**Rated: M**

**Story: Mai Narazaki**

What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer

.

.

.

Tsunade menyesap teh ocha buatan adiknya dengan tenang, dokter ternama itu memasang senyum sadis di wajahnya yang masih cantik tak termakan usia. "Mebuki." Panggilnya pada sang adik yang kebetulan berkunjung hari ini. "Kulihat akhir-akhir ini keponakanku semakin aktif dalam melakukan misinya, benar?"

"Tsunade-neesan, jika maksud anda Sakura, saya mohon berhentilah mendidiknya menjadi psikopat." Kata sang adik bermata hijau itu dengan bahasa formal. "Sulit sekali berpura-pura tak tahu setelah menemukan potongan kepala korban mutilasi itu di lemari pendingin putriku."

Mendengar kata-kata adiknya, Tsunade tertawa. "Kau sudah berjanji padaku, Mebuki-chan. Kau sudah menjual Sakura padaku untuk mendapatkan restuku menikahi Kizashi Haruno."

"Setidaknya berhentilah mengirimi sakura pisau bedah, Tsunade-neesan." Pinta wanita berambut pirang pendek itu sedih.

Seakan tak mendengar kata-kata adiknya, Tsunade bergumam kecil. "Sakura akan menghabisi putra Namikaze itu. Sempurna bukan? Aku bahkan tak harus mengotori tanganku untuk melakukannya." Katanya tenang.

Mebuki Haruno menunduk lemah, hampir setengah abad dia menjadi adik wanita bernama Senju Tsunade itu, namun sampai sekarangpun dia masih tak dapat dan tak mampu melawan kakaknya. Dia mendesah kecil. 'Kami-sama, kumohon selamatkanlah Sakura. Dan jika kau bersedia, selamatkanlah putra Namikaze dan putra Uchiha juga… dan Nee-san, kembalikanlah Nee-san menjadi Nee-sanku yang dulu, Nee-sanku yang ramah dan baik hati. Kami-sama…'

…

Kyubi melirik jam dinding di kamarnya sambil mengernyit pelan. "Sudah jam sepuluh malam rupanya." Katanya sambil mengenakan celana jeans panjang. Ditolehkannya kepala pada Itachi yang sedang mengkancingkan beberapa benik keneja bagian bawahnya. "Itachi, kau harus bersyukur Naruto tak datang hari ini. Dia pasti akan langsung mati kalau melihat kita melakukan hal 'itu'." Katanya dengan nada tajam.

"Maksudmu sexs, Kyu?" kata Itachi sambil memeluk pinggang Kyubi mesra, melupakan kanyataan bahwa ia belum selesai mengkancingkan kemeja bagian atasnya membuat beberapa bercak merah tampak ketara di sana. "Bukankah kau menikmatinya Kyu, bukankah kau menikmati saat bibirmu menyentuh kulitku yang dingin?" katanya dengan nada sensual.

Mendengar kata-kata menggoda itu entah kenapa Kyubi merasa celana yang dipakainya terasa semakin sempit. "Jangan menggodaku, keriput!" katanya tajam. Namun tangan Itachi yang mulai menggerayangi dada dan perutnya membuat tubuh sang pemuda melengkin sempurna menghianati kata-kata yang baru saja terlontar.

Tangan nakal itu mulai berani menyentuh lebih jauh saat dirasakannya bahwa pemilik tubuh yang tengah dirapenya saat ini tak melakukan perlawanan. "Kau nikmat sekali, Kyu…" katanya sambil menyelipkan tangan pucatnya ke celana yang dikenakan sang kekasih.

"Engh…" erangan tertahan meluncur mulus dari bibir pemuda bersurai jingga itu saat pijatan-pijatan lembut mulai merangsang kejantanannya. Cairan pra spermapun tak dapat ditahannya untuk tak keluar dari lubang di ujung bendanya. "Ah…"

"Tahukan kau, kalau kau membuatku gila, Kyu?" kata Itachi sambil berbisik mesra di telinga Kyubi sementara tangannya mulai memberikan remasan-remasan seduktif di salah satu titik tersensitif kekasihnya. "Tadi belum cukup untuk menghapuskan semua rasa rinduku selama setahun ini, Rubahku yang manis."

"Ukh… Itachi…" desahan indah kembali terdengar di ruangan itu seiring dengan remasan yang diberikan sulung Uchiha yang sudah kehilangan hak warisnya saat ini. Dan saat sebuah sentakan keras dirasakannya di selangkangan, Kyubi sudah lagi tak dapat menahan hasratnya. "ITACHIIIIII!" teriakan keras menggemakan namanya berkumandang bersamaan dengan cairan kental yang memancar keluar dari tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Kyubi dapat merasakan celananya basah dan tangan Itachi yang ditarik keluar dari tempat panas itu. "Lezat. Berapa kalipun aku mencicipinya tetap saja rasanya tak pernah membuatku bosan." Pemuda berusia dua puluh lima itu menjilat jari-jarinya yang sudah berlumuran dengan hasrat Kyubi.

Wajah merona adalah makanan penutup yang dinikmati itachi setelah menikmati hidangan utamanya. Tak percuma kerja kerasnya selama di SMA untuk menjinakkan rubah liar ini, semua yang ada di dalam diri Kyubi sebanding dengan semua yang telah dilepaskannya. "Aku mencintaimu, Kyu."

"Aku ju…"

"Kyu-niichan! Aku datang memenuhi janjiku nih!" sebah teriakan cempreng terdengar dari luar apartemen mewah itu. "Lho? Pintunya kok nggak dikunci? Kyunii-chan sudah tahu aku mau datang ya?" katanya sambil membuka pintu itu.

Sebuah kepala dengan rambut berwarna pirang berantakan muncul dari balik pintu apartemen satu ruangan itu. Mata biru indahnya terpaku menatap pemandangan di hadapannya. Bagaimana tidak kaget? Yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah sang kakak yang sangat disayanginya sedang berdiri dipeluk oleh pria tak dikenal tanpa mengenakan atasan sedangkan celana yang dikenakannya terlihat basah. Sementara pria yang memeluk kakaknya mengenakan kemeja yang belum terkancing sempurna hingga menampilkan beberapa bercak merah di sekitar dada dan lehernya.

Pemandangan yang erotis bukan?

Belum sempat tiga pria itu mengucapkan sepatah katapun seorang pria lain telah menyela keheningan tersebut. "Hei Naruto, kenapa kau diam saja di situ dan bukannya masuk…" kata-kata itu otomatis terhenti saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Dan untungnya dia tak juga terjangkit virus kaget yang sudah menginveksi tiga pria lainnya. Dengan penuh kesadaran dia menarik Naruto keluar dari kamar itu dan menutup pintunya. "Maaf mengganggu." Katanya.

Itachi dan Kyubi hanya saling pandang dengan wajah tak mengerti. "Kenapa bisa begini?"

.

.

.

**FLASH BACK**

Naruto menggosokkan sabun ke tubuhnya yang sekarang dipenuhi bercak-bercak kemerahan yang biasa disebut kissmark. Sebuah senyum puas terkembang di wajahnya. _Aku sudah menjadi miliknya dan dia telah menjadi milikku_. Sebuah pikiran yang syarat akan romansa terasa memasuki syaraf otak pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

Diambilnya pakaian yang digantungkannya di dinding kamar mandi. Tiba-tiba sebuah kertas jatuh ke lantai yang basah. Dengan sigap Naruto mengambilnya sebelum proses osmosis menghapus tulisan dari tinta biru di kertas itu.

"Ah, gawat. Aku lupa Kyu-niichan menyuruhku untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya hari ini." Katanya panik sambil terburu-buru mengenakan pakaiannya.

Dia segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan menghampiri pemuda yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil membaca surat kabar dengan tenang. "Sasuke, aku pergi dulu ya? Aku harus ke rumah kakakku." Katanya meminta izin.

"Ini sudah malam, Naruto." Kata Sasuke sambil mengerling sedikit pada jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam. "Kenapa tidak besok pagi saja. Sekarang sudah malam, berbahaya untukmu."

"Kau tak tahu seberapa menyeramkannya Kyu-niichan kalau aku mengingkari janji, Sasuke… kumohon izinkan aku pergi ya?" pintanya sambil memasang wajah memelas yang langsung membuat Sasuke mengalah.

"Baiklah, tapi aku akan mengantarmu."

"Yey! Terimakasih Sasuke-kun." Kata Naruto senang sambil memeluk lengan kekasihnya manja.

Sasuke membelai rambut durian milik Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya tak tega melihatmu harus berjalan dengan langkah terpincang saja, Naru."

**FLASH BACK END**

.

.

.

Sasuke mendudukkan Naruto di sebuah bangku taman di halaman apartemen mewah yang ditempati Kyubi.

"Oh Tuhan, ternyata Kyu-niichan… dia…dia…ah, siapa pria itu?" kata sang blonde setengah sadar.

Sasuke mengecek sebentar keadaan Naruto yang dapat dikatakan syok, dan mungkin kata-katanya akan menambah kadar syok yang dialami sang kekasih. "Sebenarnya pria berambut hitam itu kakakku. Namanya Itachi Uchiha."

"Ooooh…" sebuah reaksi tak terduga dikeluarkan Naruto. "Tak perlu kaget, sudah lama aku merasakan aura 'i-am-so-gay' dari kakakku. Kurasa sekarang aku mengert kenapa hak kakak sebagai pewaris dicabut. Ternyata karena dia tak akan punya keturunan…"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala saja. "Sama. Aniki pun sama."

Kembali keheningan menyelimuti mereka, hingga akhirnya sebuah pertanyaan meluncur keluar dari bibir Naruto.

"Hei Sasuke, menurutmu siapa yang Seme diantara mereka?"

"Tentu saja Aniki." Jawab Sasuke yakin.

Mendengar jawaban kekasihnya otomatis Naruto menoleh pada sang kekasihnya. "Apa kau tak salah bicara, sasuke? Kau tak lihat kalau di tubuh kakakmu dipenuhi bercak kemerahan?" tanyanya dengan nada bingung. "Pasti Kyu-niichan Semenya."

"Lalu apa artinya pose itu, Naru? Jelas sekali kalau Aniki ada di posisi top. Lagipula celana kakakmu basah kan? Mana mungkin seorang Uchiha ada di posisi bottom, Naruto." Sasuke membenarkan hipotesisnya.

"Memang apa hubungannya Uchiha dengan seme-uke, Sasuke?" tandas Naruto jengkel. "Kyu-niichan adalah sosok yang sangat kuat. Tidak mungkin kalau dia menjadi uke kan?! Dia kan putra keluarga Namikaze yang paling disegani."

Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke langsung mencium kekasihnya. Setelah beberapa menit ciuman panas yang didominasi Sasuke itu berlangsung, akhirnya putra bungsu Uchiha itu melepaskan pangutannya. Sambil menjilat sudut bibirnya sensual dia menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan. "Kau lihat sendiri kan, Naruto? Uchiha tak mungkin kalah."

Wajah merona menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan itu. Jika semua Uchiha memiliki sifat seperti sasuke tampaknya dia harus rela membiarkan kakaknya menjadi Uke dari sulung Uchiha itu, sama seperti dirinya yang menjadi Uke dari bungsu Uchiha yang sekarang sedang berjalan pelan di hadapannya.

.

.

.

"Aku meminta penjelasan, Temari!" kata Gaara sambil membanting amplop milik kakaknya tepat di meja rias Sabaku Temari.

Temari yang mendapat perlakuan kasar dari adik kesayangannya itu hanya tersenyum pelan. "Ah, ternyata selama ini ada di tempatmu ya, Gaara. Kukira sudah hilang." Kata Temari sambil mengambil amplop berukuran besar itu dan meletakkannya di salah satu rak koleksi fotonya.

"Aku tak akan komentar mengenai hobi abnormalmu itu, Temari!" kata Gaara dingin. "Tapi kenapa sampai ada Hinata juga di sana."

Temari tertawa mendengar nada marah di balik kata-kata dingin adik bungsunya itu. "Harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku, Gaara. Aku melakukan ini bukan semata-mata untuk memenuhi hobiku saja, tapi juga demi kamu. Kau pikir aku tak tahu kalau kau sudah memendam perasaan pada Hinata Hyuga sejak kau pertama kali melihatnya saat mengantarkan barang Kankuro yang tertinggal di hari penerimaan mahasiswa baru apa?" katanya panjang lebar. "Aku hanya akan membuatnya berpisah dari Naruto saja, setelah itu kuserahkan padamu."

Sebuah geraman singkat terdegar meluncur dari bibir Gaara. "Terserah. Asal jangan sampai kau melukai Hinata. Jika itu sampai terjadi…" Gaara tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tenang saja, aku masih ingin hidup kok. Lagipula aku memang menginginkan gadis bermata bulan itu sebagai adik iparku." Kata gadis bersurai pirang itu sambil memamerkan layar komputernya. Di sana terlihatlah sebuah artikel lengkap dengan foto dua orang pemuda yang sedang bercumbu dengan hebatnya. "Ayo kita ulangi lagi tragedi setahun lalu…"

.

.

.

Itachi mencekal tangan Kyubi sebelum pemuda bersurai dark orange itu hendak keluar kamar menyusul sang adik tercinta. "Hentikan Kyu!"

"Apa yang harus kuhentikan, Itachi? Aku harus menjelaskan ini semua pada adikku. Lagipula mana mungkin aku membiarkan Naruto pergi dengan orang tak dikenal itu?!" katanya sambil memberontak dari cekalan Itachi.

Itachi menghela nafas panjang. "Orang tak dikenal itu adikku." Katanya singkat.

Namun kata-kata singkat itu sudah cukup membuat Kyubi menghentikan rontaannya dan menatap Itachi dengan pandangan kaget. "Adikmu? Jangan-jangan dia… Sasuke Uchiha?" terka Kyubi mengingat sebuah nama di dalam data yang diberikan ayahnya sebelum pergi ke Konoha tempo lalu. Kakinya terasa lemah hingga dia terpaksa duduk bersimpuh di lantai karena sendi engsel di lututnya serasa berubah menjadi agar-agar dan tak kuat lagi menahan berat tubuhnya. "Ha..Harusnya aku tahu…" desisnya pelan.

Itachi ikut berjongkok di hadapan Kyubi. "Jadi anak itu adikmu?" katanya memastikan.

Sebuah anggukan kecil sebagai jawaban didapatkan pemuda bersurai malam itu dari kekasihnya. Dia mengerang pendek. "Semua sudah jelas sekarang." Katanya sambil menutupi wajahnya merasa kacau. "Gadis berambut biru yang dicari Neji ternyata bukan gadis. Dan sialnya itu adalah Sasuke. Brengsek! Harusnya aku sudah menduga jika hal ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat!" rutuknya sambil mengacak rambutnya hingga berantakan.

Melihat keadaan kekasihnya yang cukup aneh. Kyubi menyentuh pundak kekasihnya lembut. "Kau mengenal adikku?"

"Ya, Cuma dari foto. Yang aku tahu hanya dia adalah tunangan adik sepupu Neji." Kata itachi sambil menutup wajahnya frustasi. Lalu ditatapnya mata sapphire Kyubi dalam-dalam dengan raut wajah serius. "Dengar dan percayai aku, Kyu. Baik adikmu atau adikku sekarang sedang dalam bahaya. Neji akan membunuh mereka kalau sampai hubungan mereka terbongkar."

.

.

.

**FLASH BACK**

"Kudengar putramu yang lahir setaun lalu laki-laki ya, Mikoto-chan?"

"Iya. Aku juga mendengar kalau hasil USG kandunganmu adalah perempuan kan, Kushina-chan? Selamat ya, akhirnya impianmu untuk punya anak perempuan terkabul juga."

"Hei Mikoto-chan, aku punya ide bagus! Bagaimana kalau kita realisasikan ide kita tujuh tahun lalu? Ayo kita gabungkan keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze menjadi satu! Kita akan menjodohkan putramu dengan putriku, kau setuju kan?"

"Aku setuju. Tidak sabar rasanya menunggu kita bersanding sebagai sesama mertua."

-.-

"Maaf Mikoto-chan… terhata hasil USGnya tak tepat. Anakku… anakku laki-laki…"

"Oh, begitu. Tampaknya kita terpaksa membatalkan janji pertunangan anak kita lagi ya?"

"Aku… aku benar-benar kesal, Mikoto-chan. Dulu Itachi dan Kyubi kenapa sekarang Sasuke dan Naruto juga harus mengalaminya? Apa sebegitu sulitnya untuk menggabungkan keluarga kita dalam rancah pernikahan? Ataukah Tuhan memang tak mengijinkan?"

"Tenanglah Kushina-chan, kalau memang takdir. Pasti akan terjadi sesuatu yang lain…"

-.-

"Kushina-chan, Fugaku memutuskan untuk menunangkan Sasuke dengan putri keluarga Haruno. Dia memang gadis yang cantik, namun aku takut pada dia…"

"Kenapa harus takut Mikoto-chan? Harusnya kau senang karena putramu akan bersanding dengan gadis secantik dan sekaya itu kan? Kalau tidak salah keluarga Haruno telah berhasil menggantikan posisi keluarga Namikaze di Konoha kan?"

"Aku tahu, namun tetap saja aku takut, Kushina-chan. Gadis itu mengerikan… andai saja Naruto seorang gadis tanpa ragu aku akan menikahkannya dengan Sasuke, andai saja… ah, apa yang sebenarnya menghalangi pertunangan itu?"

"Sudahlah Mikoto-chan, itu tidak mungkin kan? Ah… tampaknya kami harus menerima tawaran keluarga Hyuga untuk menjodohkan Naruto dengan putri sulung keluarga itu. Kalau tidak salah namanya Hinata-chan. Sebenarnya aku sedikit kasihan pada gadis itu. Pertunangan ini kan dilakukan hanya untuk menggesernya dari posisi sebagai seorang pewaris saja."

-.-

"TIDAK MUNGKIN! Itachi menjalin hubungan dengan… Namikaze Kyubi? Oh Kami-sama, apakah ini takdirmu atau ini adalah kutukan yang kau berikan karena aku telah menghianati janjiku dengan Kushina-chan? Kami-sama…"

-.-

"Maafkan Kaasan, Kyu. Maafkan Kaasan yang tak dapat membendung amarah Tousan. Maafkan Kaasan yang tak bisa mencegahmu pergi ke Amerika. Maafkan Kaasan, Kyu…"

"Ini bukan salah Kaasan. Ini jalanku sendiri. Aku sudah memilih Itachi sebagai pendamping hidupku baik sekarang atau selamanya. Aku tahu ini resikonya, namun aku tetap tak siap menanggungnya, Kaasan. Aku takut. Aku takut saat aku tak di Jepang lagi, Itachi akan meninggalkanmu…"

"Kyubi… kurasa sudah saatnya Kaasan menceritakan hal ini padamu… sebenarnya dulu, jauh sebelum kau terlahir. Aku dan Mikoto Uchiha –Ibu Itachi Uchiha– penah melakukan perjanjian… untuk menunangkanmu dengan Itachi jika kalian terlahir sebagai dua manusia yang berbeda gender… namun… namun kau tahu kan kelanjutannya?"

-.-

"Kushina-chan… entah mengapa aku merasa kalau kejadian ini akan terulang lagi. Pada… Sasuke dan Naruto…"

**FLASH BACK END**

.

.

.

"Sakura hentikan! Yang kau lakukan ini sudah termasuk tindak kriminal!" kata Mebuki Haruno sambil mencoba menahan lengan anak gadisnya yang sudah nyaris keluar rumah dengan membawa beberapa set pisau bedahnya lagi. "Kau bisa dipenjara, Sakura! PENJARA!"

Sakura mengibaskan tangan ibunya dan menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Kenapa Kaasan selalu membatasi gerakku? Kenapa Kaasan selalu membuat terlihat sebagai orang yang jahat? Apa Kaasan tidak ingin aku bahagia?" katanya dengan nada sinis sambil memainkan gunting bedah berujung pipih di tangannya. "Ah… ternyata benar Kaasan tidak pernah peduli padaku. Hanya Tsunade-san saja yang peduli padaku. Hanya Tsunade-san… yang mendukungku."

"Itu tidak benar, Sakura!" tangis Mebuki sambil memeluk anak gadisnya dengan tubuh yang gemetar hebat menahan perasaan takut dan sayang yang dirasakannya pada putri tunggalnya itu. Putri tunggal yang kini hanya merupakan boneka dari Tsunade senju untuk melakukan balas dendam yang direncanakannya. "Hanya Kaasan yang memedulikanmu. Hanya Kaasan yanga akan terus mendukungmu. Dan hanya Kaasan yang akan terus mencintaimu, Sakura. Dulu, sekarang dan selamanya…" katanya sambil mengusap rambut merah muda buah hatinya bersama dengan Kizashi. Betapa sakit hatinya saat mendengar tuduhan gadis itu kalau dia tak menyayanginya.

"Pembohong! Kau wanita pembohong! Tsunade-san mengatakan padaku kalau kau telah menjualku padanya!" jerit Sakura sambil menangis berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Ibunya. "Kau pembohong! Pembohong!" jeritnya lagi.

"Tidak, Sakura… Kaasan…"

"Ya Sakura, dia memang berbohong." Sebuah suara wanita memotong kata-kata Mebuki. "Wanita ini, ibumu sendiri. Dia telah menjualmu demi mendapatkan kebahagiaannya sendiri." Kata wanta berambut pirang panjang itu tanpa ampun sambil mendekati ibu dan anak itu.

Mebuki terpaku melihat wanita yang memiliki warna rambut senada dengan warna rambutnya sendiri. Wanita yang berbagi marga yang sama dengannya sampai dia menikah. Wanita yang selama ini sangat disayanginya namun juga sekaligus ditakuti dan dihormatinya… Tsunade Senju. Kakaknya sendiri. "Tsunade-neesan… kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku? Pada adikmu sendiri?" rintihnya sambil berdiri di hadapan putrinya, mencoba melindungi gadis bermata sama dengannya.

"Apapun yang kau lakukan percuma saja, Mebuki. Karena Sakura milikku sekarang." Katanya pada sang adik. Pada Sakura dia berkata dengan nada manis yang beracun, "Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang kan, Sakura-chan?"

Sebuah rasa sakit yang amat sangat terasa merobek pinggang Mebuki bersamaan dengan darah merah pekat yang menetes keluar saat pelindungnya telah terkoyak oleh pisau bedah yang sedetik lalu masih berada di genggaman putrinya.

"Sa..Sakura?" panggil Mebuki lirih sambil menatap mata putrinya dengan wajah sedih. Mata itu, mata hijau yang sama dengan mata yang dimiliki seorang gadis kecil yang sangat disayanginya tujuh tahun silam. Namun entah mengapa dia tak lagi dapat mengenali mata itu. Mata emerald itu… mata emerald itu sekarang terselubung kabut berwarna hitam dan abu-abu. Kebencian dan kesedihan. Kecemburuan dan ketakutan. Amarah dan dendam.

Mebuki menutup emeradnya sendiri. Setetes air mata menetes dari sudut emerald itu. "Maafkan Kaasan, Sakura…" karena tiap jam, tiap tarikan nafas yang dilakukannya, dia selalu membuat Sakura menderita. Setidaknya sebelum dia pergi. Izinkanlah dia untuk lebih dekat selangkah lagi dengan anak itu…

Mencintai dan menyayanginya sepenuh hati.

Sebelum nafasnya terhenti…

Mebuki Haruno telah wafat.

"Huh, setidaknya dia bisa menyusul pria yang sangat dicintainya sekarang. Senju apanya, seorang Senju tak akan menjatuhkan pilihannya pada pria konyol macam Kizashi Haruno." Katanya sambil menendang jasad adiknya sendiri. Lalu pada Sakura dia berkata. "Uchiha itu telah membohongimu demi seorang Namikaze. Nah, Sakura. Ayo kita balaskan dendam kita pada klan yang sudah membuat kita sengsara itu. Ayo kita habisi klan Namikaze. Demi dendammu. Demi dendamku…"

"Ya, Tsunade-san."

.

.

.

TBC

**OK, katakan saja Mai plin-plan. Kayaknya FF ini bakal lebih dari 10 chapter.**

**Salahkan saja aku yang suka molorin cerita! Flame saja aku! (Eh, jangan ding.)**

**Yah nggak papa kan?**

**Sekarang balas review aja ya?**

UzumakiKagari : Alasannya… karena Mai nggak bisa buat adegan sodok-sodokan. Susah… maaf jika nggak hot hehehe. Temari dia… Fujoshi + Brother Compleks kok. Neji akan banyak muncul di chap depan. NejiGaa? Waduh, saya lebih suka buat GaaHina deh, soalnya Neji buka shotakon hahaha. Ps: yang dilempar itu buayanya siapa ya?

Devilojoshi: Gitu deh… bisa dibilang dia mau bunuh siapapun penerus Namikaze, besok akan dibahas lebih lanjut. Hehehe, ketahuan ya?

Sheren : Terimakasih sudah setia mereview.

kkhukhukhukhudattebayo: Nggak cewek semua kok! Neji cowok kan?

Guest : Begitulah, banyak yang salah tebak. Makasih pujiannya, aku ngelambung nih hehehe

Misa-Kun. May. Micha007 : maaf… siap, Naru siap-siap ya. Hehehe(ketawa nista ala Fujoshi mesum)

nasusay: keduanya mungkin? Kejahatan karena dendam. Pokoknya Sasu bakal jadi hero deh. Hahaha. Terimakasih karena sudah review…

OK, cukup segini aja ya cuap-cuapnya. Dan jangan lupa Review pliase… OK?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Song by: ****Kelly Clarkson (Because of You)**

**Rated: M**

**Story: Mai Narazaki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I will not make the same mistakes that you did**

**I will not let myself**

**Cause my heart so much misery**

**I will not break the way you did,**

**You fell so hard**

**I've learned the hard way**

**To never let it get that far**

…

Naruto tertawa-tawa aneh saat memasuki ruang kelasnya. Di sana telah menunggu salah seorang sahabatnya yang memasang wajah cemberut kesal. "Kemana kau kemarin. Kau tahu tidak, membolos itu melanggar peraturan tahu!" katanya saat si rambut durian dengan pedenya duduk di sampingnya.

"Kemarin aku baru melihat surga…" kata Naruto ambigu.

"Ee… jangan-jangan kau…" sang pecinta anjing itu menebak dengan wajah horor. Saat sebuah cengiran dan semburat merah didapatkannya sebagai jawaban dari sahabat sekaligus majikannya itu. Kiba menjerit tertahan. "Ya Tuhan, sejak kapan kau ikut menjadi Homo seperti Kyubi-sama?!" dilirihkannya suaranya agar tak terdengar mahasiswa lain di sekitar mereka.

"Aku kan belum bilang apapun, Kiba." Protes Naruto sambil memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. "Lagipula kenapa kau tahu kalau Kyu-niichan itu Homo?"

Kiba gelagapan sendiri mendengar pertanyaan frontal Naruto. "Itu..itu…" _Argh! Aku tak mungkin bilang kalau aku tahu dari Tuan Minato, kan?!_ Innernya frustasi. Tiba-tiba otak pas-pasannya itu mendapatkan sebuah ide cemerlang. "Itu kan sudah jadi rahasia umum di Konoha. Ingat tidak, dulu aku sempat bilang padamu kalau Temari pernah menerbitkan berita heboh tentang sulung Uchiha? Nah, itu dia beritanya!"

Naruto merenung sesaat. "Pantas Tousan sangat marah saat itu sampai menyuruh Kyu-niichan untuk kuliah di luar negri segala…"si pirang terdiam sejenak memikirkan relasi antara hubungan kakaknya dengan Kakak Sasuke dengan hubungan mereka. "Um, Kiba? Tadi kau bilang, Temari yang menerbitkan berita itu, benar?"

"Yeah, memang kena…" pertanyaan pecinta anjing itu tercekat di tenggorokannya. Otaknya berputar cepat mengidentifikasi kejadian yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. "Temari, dia…" bisiknya dengan nada parau. _Sial, harusnya aku sudah tau ini dari awal! _Innernya frustasi sambil bangkit dari kursinya sambil terus berlari keluar kelas mengacuhkan panggilan Naruto. "Apa maunya cewek Sabaku itu?!" rutuknya sambil mencoba menghubungi pemimpin keluarga Namikaze melalui Handphonenya.

Tapi sayang, di saat itu Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina sudah berada dalam pesawat yang akan membawa mereka ke Konoha.

…

Kyubi duduk dengan santai di atas meja kerja Itachi sambil membolak-balik data yanng terkumpul mengenai pembunuhan Aburame Shino.

"Kau tidak mengajar, Kyu? Bukankah sekarang kau adalah seorang dosen?" intrubsi sang pemilik meja sambil membereskan data-data yang sebelumnya sudah diacak-acak oleh putra sulung Namikaze itu.

"Mmmm… malas, ah. Ini lebih menarik." Jawaban cuek sang kekasih sukses membuat Itachi sweatdrop.

_Kami-sama, kenapa sifat cueknya masih belum juga hilang?_ Inner pemuda itu. "Kau sudah memikirkan tindakan untuk membebaskan Sasuke dan Naruto dari ancaman keberadaan Neji?" dia mencoba menyetir pembicaraan.

"Sudah, aku akan…"

BRAK!

Dua oorang polisi masuk secara terburu-buru ke dalam ruangan pribadi milik Itachi, membuat Kyubi terpaksa menghentikan kata-katanya dan malah melemparkan sindiran halus –atau tepatnya kasar –pada dua pelakunya.

"Kupikir Jepang negara yang menghormati Hak Pribadi, Neji, Kabuto-senpai." Katanya sambil bangkit dari peraduannya di meja kayu itu. "Kabuto-senpai, lama tak jumpa denganmu. Kurasa sejak aku pindah setahun yang lalu ya?" sapanya pada pria berkacamata yang berdiri dalam diam di belakang Neji Hyuga.

Pria itu mengangguk pelan. "Aku sudah mendengar kalau kau ikut terlibat dalam penyelidikan kasus yang ditangani Itachi, benar?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Jawab si rambut orange kemerahan itu sambil mengangkat bahunya. Lalu dia mengamati tiga pemuda di hadapannya itu sejenak. "Perasaanku saja atau memang Kepolisian Jepang telah menetapkan peraturan jika para detektifnya harus berambut panjang dan dikucir longgar?" tanyanya saat menyadari persamaan model rambut ketiganya.

"Bukan saatnya membicarakan itu." Dengus Neji sambil membanting setumpuk berkas pada meja Itachi. "Keluarga Haruno mati terbunuh, tepatnya Mebuki Haruno dan suaminya, Kizashi Haruno." Dia memberitahu secara ringkas isi dokumen yang baru diserahkannya.

Itachi mengernyit bingung. "Aku sedang mengurusi kasus Aburame kalau kau mau tahu. Kenapa bukan kau saja yang mengambilnya?"

"Aku mau saja mengambilnya. Tapi setidaknya kau harus tahu kalau ciri-ciri pembunuhan suami-istri Haruno, luka sayatan yang dibuat dengan pisau bedah. Dari ciri dan tipenya, dapat dipastikan jika itu pisau yang sama dengan pisau yang dipakai untuk membunuh Aburame Shino-_mu_ itu." Terang Neji dengan cepat.

"Jadi ada kemungkinan pelakunya adalah orang yang sama?" sambar Kyubi sebelum Itachi sempat bereaksi. "Sebagai petugas yang bertanggung jawab atas kasus ini, sepertinya kalian sudah tahu siapa saja tersangkanya."

Kabuto mengangguk pelan. "Benar, hanya saja pelaku utama kasus ini adalah… putri tunggal korban itu sendiri."

…

Naruto berlari pelan menyusuri lorong-lorong penghubung gedung antar fakultas sambil mencoba melacak jejak sahabatnya yang lenyap bagaikan debu. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja berlari lebih cepat jika dia mau, hanya saja rasa nyeri di selangkangannya membuat pemuda pirang itu mengurungkan niatnya. "Kemana perginya si Kiba sih?" gerutu pemuda itu singkat.

Langkah kakinya terhenti saat dia sampai di depan gedung fakultas Seni. Langkahnya terasa hambar saat dia masuk dan menuju ruang kelas tempat kuliah Temari di lakukan. Dia tersenyum miris saat melihat Kiba sedang menyudutkan Temari di kelas yang sudah kosong itu.

Mungkin Naruto bukanlah seoranng mahasiswa jenius dengan IQ 200, tapi dia juga tahu. Siapa Temari Sabaku dan Inuzuka Kiba sebenarnya. Samar-samar dia teringat pada acara pertunangan kakaknya sepuluh tahun silam.

Semua orang mungkin mengira jika si pirang ini sudah lupa, namun sebenarnya…

"Sebenarnya Tousan memintaku melindungiku dari siapa, Kiba?" tayanya miris.

…

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, Temari?! Tak puaskah kau menghancurkan hidup Kyubi-sama setahun yang lalu, apa?!" teriaknya sambil mendorong tubuh gadis yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu ke arah tembok.

Temari tersenyum kecil. "Tampaknya kau sudah benar-benar salah paham, Kiba. Aku tak pernah menghancurkan hidup Kyubi-kun, kok. Sebaliknya, aku malah membangun kembali hidupnya yang hancur. Dan sekarang aku ingin melakukan hal yang sama untuk adik mantan tunanganku, itu saja."

Kiba menggeram tertahan. "Dasar Fujoshi gila!" ejek Kiba sambil melepaskan cengkramannya pada pundak Temari. "Katakan sejujurnya, apa yang kau inginkan?!"

"Apa yang kuinginkan? Um… biar kupikir sebentar." Katanya sambil memasang pose berfikir. "Pertama, aku ingin melenyapkan eksistensi Bloody Cherry Blossom dari dunia ini. Dua, aku ingin meluaskan hobiku sebagai Fujoshi dan membantu Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun. Dan yang terakhir, aku menginginkan kakak kekasihmu untuk menjadi adik iparku. Kurasa Cuma itu saja keinginanku saat ini." Katanya panjang lebar.

Mendengar jawaban Temari, Kiba menggeram kesal. "Demi mengembangkan hobi nistamu, kau bahkan sampai menggunakan tunanganmu sendiri sebagai obyek hobimu?! Kau sudah gila, Temari!" teriaknya keras.

"Kau salah, Kiba… aku melakukan itu semua karena aku menyayangi Kyubi-kun." Bisik gadis itu lirih, rasa percaya diri dan sombong di wajahnya menghilang entah kemana. "Karena aku mencintainya makanya aku sadar jika dia memang tak ingin bersamaku. Karena aku mencintainya aku sadar jika Kyubi-kun mencintai Itachi-san. Karena aku mencintainya makanya aku tak mau melihat dia menderita karena terpaksa bersamaku selamanya. Kurasa alasan Ino-chan melepas Itachi-san pun tak akan terlalu jauh berbeda."

Kiba terdiam mendengar alasan klasik gadis itu. "Brengsek! Kau memang brengsek, Temari!" makinya lirih dengan putus asa. "Aku tak mau peduli lagi padamu, asal kau jangan sampai mengganggu Naruto-sama lagi. Jika itu sampai terjadi…"

"Terlambat Kiba. Kau terlambat." Sebuah nada yakin terpatri jelas dalam kata-kata gadis berambut pirang itu. "Saat ini, semua hasil fotoku sudah kukirim ke tempat Neji Hyuga."

"APA?!" teriak Kiba tak percaya. Langsung dicengkramnya lengan Temari sambil kembali menyudutkan gadis itu ke tembok kelas. "Kenapa kau sampai melakukan hal seperti itu?! Apa sebenarnya rencanamu?!"

Temari tertawa kecil. "Ini untuk mewujudkan harapan ketigaku. Mengambil Hinata Hyuga untuk Sabaku Gaara-ku."

…

Neji mengambil sebuah paket berwarna coklat dari atas meja kerjanya. "Grrr, kupikir si keriput dan si rubah itu akan mengambil kasus Haruno ini juga. Sialan, sebenarnya mereka pergi ke mana sih?!" omelnya pendek sambil membuka paket berbentuk amplop itu. "Belum lagi aku masih harus mencari tahu soal gadis berambut biru itu, demi Hinata."

Dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam amplop itu sambil mengira-ngira apa isi paket gelap itu. Ditariknya sebuah kertas yang menurut indra perabanya merupakan kertas foto sambil mengernyit heran. "Kurasa aku tidak minta siapapun untuk mengirimiku foto." Gumam pemuda berparas wanita itu.

Sebuah foto yang diambilnya berhasil membuat sepasang mata bulan miliknya terbelalak. Diambilnya semua foto di dalam amplop yang dibawanya, diamatinya satu-persatu sampai akhirnya wajah tenangnya berubah merah terbakar amarah.

"_Seberapa banyak sih orang yang punya rambut warna biru?" gerutunya._

"_Hah? Rambut biru? Adikku juga berambut biru lho!" kata Itachi sambil memakan onigiri kesukaannya. Otomatis kata-kata itu membuat Neji langsung menoleh padanya dengan tatapan berbinar. "Tapi dia cowok."_

"_Yang aku cari itu cewek! Dasar Kriput sialan!" maki Neji kasar saat menyadari Itachi hanya mempermainkannya._

Mengingat kembali percakapannya dengan Itachi beberapa hari silam membuat Neji sedikit geram. "Akan kubunuh adikmu itu, Itachi."

…

"Kenapa hari ini kau jadi sangat manja padaku, Naru? Apa ada yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke sambil membelai ramput pirang sang keksih yang sedang bersandar mesra di pundakknya sambil memeluk lengan kirinya erat, seolah tak mau melepaskannya lagi. "Apakah sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu?"

"Tidak… hanya saja aku ingin bermanja saja, siapa tahu ini mungkin yang terakhir, Sasuke-kun…" bisik Naruto pedih. "Bukan berarti aku ingin meninggalkanmu atau aku ingin kita berpisah. Tapi instingku mengatakan seperti itu." Bisiknya lagi dengan nada yang sangat lirih dan lembut namun masih tetap dapat didengar Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan, Naru?" tanya Sasuke kembali. "Aku rela meninggalkan hak waris dan kedudukanku sebagai penerus keluarga Uchiha asal aku bisa memilikimu Naruto. Soal Sakura juga pasti akan kubereskan secepatnya."

"Aku tahu. Aku pun sama." Bisik Naruto sambil menatap lekat sepasang netra onyx pemuda yang dicintainya. "Tapi akankah Sakura-senpai mau melepaskanmu begitu saja, Sasuke? Tidak. Dia sangat mencintaimu!"

Sasuke balas memandang sapphire milik pemuda di hadapannya dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Lalu apa maumu? Kau ingin aku kembali pada Sakura dan menikahinya?"

"Tidak, bukan itu maksudku… tapi…" putra bungsu Namikaze ini menundukkan wajahnya sedih, tak berani membalas tatapan menuntut pemuda yang dicintainya. "Aku juga sudah memiliki tunangan…"

Sasuke terdiam, dia mendesah pelan setelah beberapa saat tak ada kata-kata lagi yang terucap dari bibir merah Namikaze Naruto. "Aku tahu, dia putri keluarga Hyuga kan. Hinata Hyuga." Terkanya tepat sasaran. "Aku tahu, tapi aku masih tetap menginginkanmu. Terserah kau mau bilang aku egois atau tamak. Aku tak peduli! Satu-satunya yang kuinginkan hanya kamu!"

"Ayah dan Ibuku akan tiba di sini siang ini, Kyu-niichan yang mengatakannya padaku." Bisik Naruto pelan. "Apa kau mau kukenalkan pada mereka, Sasuke?"

Bertemu dengan orang tua Naru? Sasuke berfikir dia tak akan menghadapi kenyataan itu secepat ini. Apa dia siap meminta izin dari orang tua pemuda itu untuk memiliki sang pemuda? Apakah nanti dia akan ditentang? Sasuke mempertimbangkan semua kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi meskipun dia sadar bahwa 80% kemungkinan yang mungkin adalah kemungkinan buruk. Namun saat menatap sepasang sapphire indah di mata sang kekasih, tanpa ragu-ragu dia menjawab…

"Ya."

…

"Kyubi-sama, ini saya, Kiba Inuzuka." Kata kiba setengah berteriak pada Handphone di tangannya. Dengan mengabaikan tatapan heran para mahasiswa yang dilaluinya dia terus saja bicara pada handphone itu. "Saya mohon, cepat amankan Neji Hyuga, ini demi Naruto-sama…"

"Demi Naruto? Apa maksudmu, Inuzuka?" terdengar suara Kyubi Namikaze dari dalam handphone yang sedang dipegang Kiba.

Kiba mengerang pendek. "Dia sudah tahu hubungan Naruto-sama dan Sasuke-sama, saya tak bisa menduga apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Neji-sama saat ini. Tapi menurut perhitungan saya targetnya adalah Sasuke-sama." Terang Kiba panjang lebar.

"Itachi, cepat putar lagi mobilnya kembali ke markas!" sayup-sayup Kiba masih dapat mendengar suara tuan mudanya yang tak ditujukan kepadanya. Lebih lega lagi saat putra sulung Namikaze Minato itu menyebutkan nama kakak tunggal dari Sasuke Uchiha, yang tak lain adalah Itachi Uchiha.

"Apa ada alasan bagus sampai kita harus kembali, Kyu? Bukankah kau mau menyelidiki soal Haruno Sakura?" suara Itachipun tak luput dari telinga Kiba.

"Itu nanti saja, sekarang ada yang lebih penting! Neji! Dia sudah tahu soal hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto!" Kyubi masih terdengar berkutat dengan sag kekasih. Tiba-tiba telinga Kiba mendengar sebuah decit ban yang dipaksa berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Brengsek!"

Kyubi mendesah pelan mendengar makian kekasihnya lalu dia kembali berpaling pada Kiba. "Terimakasih telah memberitahuku, Inuzuka."

Sebelum Kiba sempat bicara apapun lagi, sambungan telah diputuskan.

Dia menggeram sejenak, sebuah nama yang terlontar dari bibir Itachi yang didengarnya sebelum Kyubi memutuskan hubungannya membuat dia mendecih kesal. Tanpa ragu dilangkahkannya lagi kakinya secepat mungkin ke arah Fakultas Kedokteran yang berada di ujung kampus.

_Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa soal Sakura?_

Dia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

…

Sasuke melambaikan tangannya pada pemuda berambut pirang yang saat ini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Dia berjalan ke tempat parkir di mana moobilnya diparkir. Pemuda yang seolah merupakan personifikasi dari bulan itu tersenyum kaku. Tampaknya mandi air hangat di apartemennya akan membuat otot-ototnya lebih rileks saat bertemu dengan orang tua si pirang dua jam lagi

Dinaikinya mobil mewahnya dengan santai mencoba menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau. Dia tak menyadari bahwa dibelakangnya sebuah mobil berwarna hitam gelap mengikutinya dalam jarak yang terlalu dekat.

Namun bukan Sasuke namanya jika dia terlalu lama tak menyadari keberadaan sang penguntit. Tampaknya menjadi adik seorang detektif negri telah membuatnya awas.

Kali ini Sasuke berterimakasih pada Itachi karena telah menjejalkannya seribu hal mengenai tindak kejahatan dan cara mengatasinya.

Dibelokkannya mobil sportnya ke sebuah jalan yang cukup lenggang, hanya untuk memastikan apakah benar mobil itu menguntitnya atau hanya sekedar ketidaksengajaan semata. Namun tampaknya kemungkinan pertamalah yang menjadi jawaban.

"Brengsek. Siapa orang itu?!" makinya pelan sambil mengawasi pengemudi itu dari kaca spion mobilnya. Sial, kaca depannya gelap. Sempat terpikir di otak Sasuke kalau itu merupakan salah satu kelakuan gila tunangannya. Namun dia sadar. Ini bukan gaya Sakura.

_Dia tak akan melakukannya dengan cara seperti ini, cewek psikopat itu pasti lebih suka menyiksaku dengan salah satu pisaunya._Pikir Sasuke sambil kembali memacu mobilnya ke kawasan yang lebih ramai.

Dan saat itulah, HP-nya berbunyi.

Masa bodoh dengan peraturan dilarang menelfon saat mengemudi, Sasuke mengambil HP-nya dan menerima telephone yang ternyata dari kakaknya itu. _Kau pasti mati kalau ternyata ini Cuma salah satu dari hobi tak bergunamu, Aniki. _

"Halo, Aniki?"

"Sasuke, dimana kamu?!" suara kakaknya di sebrang sana terdengar sedikit panik.

"Sedang dalam perjalanan untuk pulang." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya sambil berusaha membuat jarak sejauh mungkin dari pengemudi gelap di belakangnya. Dia mendecih kecil saat menyadari jika pengemudi itu lebih lincah dari praduganya. "Kenapa kau menghubungiku?!"

"Cepat pulang. Dan kali ini pulanglah ke rumah. Bukan ke apartementmu. Di sana tak terlalu aman." Titah Itachi.

Sasuke sedikit menggeram mendengar perintah kakaknya, namun mendengar keseriusan di balik suara itu. Dia juga malas membantahnya. "Baiklah, setelah aku bisa menghindari stalker sial yang mengikutiku ini."

Hening sejenak. "Sasuke, katakan padaku seperti apa mobil yang menguntitmu."

"Sedan Hitam dengan kaca depan gelap. Plat nomornya sudah dilepas." Terang Sasuke abstrak. "Ada simbol di bagian kiri kacanya. Semacam simbol api berwarna merah dengan lingkaran warna kuning."

Sasuke terpaksa mendengar beberapa makian Itachi yang benar-benar kasar. "Di mana kau sekarang?!" teriak sulung Uchiha itu tegang.

"Dekat kantor walikota."

"Bagus, kalau begitu pergi ke dekat gereja utama. Sisanya biar aku yang urus." Itulah kata-kata terakhir Itachi sebelum pemuda itu menutup telephonenya.

Merasa tak punya kesempatan lain, Sasuke mengikuti saran kakaknya. Dilarikannya mobil itu ke arah Gereja Utama Konoha yang memiliki arsitektur bergaya barat dengan warna-warni kaca patri menghiasi jendela-jendelanya yang besar.

Sekarang dia memasrahkan semuanya pada sang kakak.

…

"Sakura-chan, kau siap?" itulah pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir indah seorang wanita berusia setengah abad yang tetap memiliki paras ayu seolah usianya baru setengah usia aslinya. Kata-kata manis itu ternoda oleh sebuah seringai kejam dan nada sadis yang tak bisa ditahan dari bibir wanita yang menjabat sebagai walikota Konoha itu.

Gadis berambut merah muda di hadapannya hanya mengangguk paham, "Aku siap, Tsunade-san." Jawab gadis itu sambil memperlihatkan beberapa buah pisau bedah dengan berbagai ukuran yang tersembunyi di balik baju yang dikenakannya.

Tsunade tersenyum puas. "Kau memang anak yang baik Sakura, yakinlah setelah mengenyahkan Namikaze brengsek itu, Sasuke akan selamanya menjadi milikmu." Sekali lagi wanita psikopat itu mendoktrinasi keponakannya. "Kau tak mau Sasuke-mu itu jatuh ke pelukan pemuda jalang itu kan, Sakura?"

Wajah imut milik gadis itu menegang sempurna karena terbawa emosi. "Tak akan kubiarkan. Tak akan kubiarkan…" dia mengukang kata itu bagaikan mantra. Pupil hijau indahnya menyipit membuat siapapun yang menatap emerald itu merinding ketakutan.

"Kalau begitu, lakukan tugasmu, Sakura-chan."

Sakura mengangguk. Tangannya mencengkram erat sebuah foto yang menampilkan gambar seorang pemuda pirang yang duduk di samping Sasuke –tunangannya –sambil memeluk erat lengan pemuda itu dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang raven. Dan bagi Sakura, mereka sangat menjijikkan.

"Namikaze, kupastikan ini akan menjadi hari terakhirmu." Bisik gadis itu sadis.

…

Hinata menatap nanar pada pemuda bermarga Sabaku yang saat ini tengah berjalan di sampingnya. "Jadi… kakakmu mantan tunangan Kyubi-sama, benar?" tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya pada Kankuro. "Ke-kenapa Naruto-kun tak pernah me-mengatakannya padaku ya…?" kembali gadis itu bergumam dengan nada pelan.

"Kau kenal keluarga Namikaze, Hinata?" kini giliran Kankuro yang balik bertanya dengan nada tak mengerti.

Hinata tersenyum malu-malu, "A-aku tunangan pewaris keluarga Namikaze saat ini. Na…namanya Namikaze Naruto."

Poor Kanky, tampaknya angan-anganmu untuk menjadikan Hinata menjadi kekasihmu sekali lagi menabrak dinding beton. "Oh, pantas kau menolak semua ajakan pacaran dari anak cowok, ternyata kau sudah bertunangan ya." Dia mengeluarkan kata-kata yang mungkin sudah sewajarnya dikatakan di keadaan seperti ini. "Well, padahal kupikir kau naksir adikku, tapi ternyata aku bisa juga salah." Tambahnya.

Pipi Hinata memerah mendengar kata-kata Kankuro itu. "A-adikmu itu… ka-kalau tidak salah namanya Sabaku Gaara kan?" tanyanya dengan nada malu-malu yang membuat Kankuro cengoo sendiri melihat gadis itu. "Di-dia… masih SMA kan?"

"Ya, begitulah. Jadi kau tertarik padanya, Hinata?" jawab Kankuro seadanya. Meski harus diakui saat ini hatinya sudah pecah menjadi ribuan keping debu.

Hinata mengangguk pelan masih dengan sikap malu-malu dan rona di wajahnya. "A-ano…Kankuro-san, itu… m… boleh tidak aku bertemu… ah maksudku-begini… aku hanya…aku…eee…." Hinata kehilangan kata-katanya. Sambil memainkan telunjuknya mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. "Dia… pemuda yang menarik. Ano, mau kan Kankuro-san mem-mempertemukan aku lagi de…dengan Gaara-kun…?"

"Tentu, kenapa tidak."

Yeah, Kankuro sudah seharusnya mendapatkan piala Oscar setelah kejadian ini selesai. Dia harus menerima kenyataan pahit jika Hinata memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'san' sementara gadis itu menyebut adiknya dengan panggilan 'kun'.

"Te-terima kasih, Kankuro-san…"

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berwarna merah ceri berhenti di hadapan dua orang itu, membuat sepasang mahasiswa itu melongo kaget.

Jendela kaca mobil itu terbuka menampilkan sesosok pemuda berambut senada dengan warna mobil itu yang sedang menatap kesal pada Kankuro. "Acara kencannya bisa dilanjutkan lain kali kan? Temari memanggil kita ke Konoha sekarang. Katanya ada keadaan darurat." Kata pemuda itu dengan satu tarikan nafas.

"Siapa yang kencan, Gaara." Protes Kankuro sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada. "Kali ini untuk alasan apalagi Temari menyuruh kita ke Konoha?"

"Detailnya aku tak tahu, tapi dia bilang dia ingin mengulang kejadian 'setahun lalu' pada penerus Namikaze berikutnya." Kata Gaara sambil menunjukkan barang-barang yang sudah tertata rapi di jok belakang mobil kakaknya. "Dia bahkan memintaku untuk membawakan kipas cendananya sekalian." Tambahnya.

Kankuro menelan nafas melihat barang-barang di jok belakang mobil merah ceri itu. Sebuah kipas cendana raksasa. Sebuah guci berisi pasir yang tampaknya muat diisi oleh sebuah mayat dan sebuah boneka rancangannya yang sudah dipasangi dengan belasan bahkan puluhan jebakan mematikan. OK, mungkin kali ini Temari tak main-main. "Jadi apa yang Temari minta kita lakukan untuknya? Membunuh Namikaze itu? Kalau benar begitu katakan saja, aku malas ikut. Aku tak suka mencabut nyawa, kau tahu itu."

"Jangan asal berpraduga, Kankuro." Dengus Gaara kesal. "Temari meminta kita melindunginya."

"APA?!" kata Kankuro kaget. "Melindunginya? Kalau Cuma hal kecil seperti itu kenapa dia tak minta bantuan saja pada salah satu anak buah keluarga kita? Kenapa kita harus turun tangan langsung sih?!"

Gaara mengangguk. "Jadi kau mau ikut tidak?"

"Aku ikut. Aku masih belum ingin kena hantaman Kipas Temari lagi. Efek yang kemarin pun masih belum hilang." Jawab pemuda bersurai coklat itu sambil berjalan ke sisi lain mobil.

"Tu…TUNGGU!"

Baik Gaara ataupun Kankuro menatap kaget gadis yang mengenakan kimono berwarna ungu muda itu dengan tatapan bingung. (Tepatnya mereka sebenarnya sudah lupa akan keberadaan sang gadis).

"A…aku ikut!" kata gadis itu cepat sebelum salah satu dari dua pemuda itu sempat bereaksi apapun.

"Kau belum tahu keadaannya, Nona Hyuga." Tukas Gaara cepat. "Tidak bijak kalau kau mengikuti kami sekarang."

Hinata menggeleng cepat. "I-ini ada hubungannya dengan Naruto-kun kan? A…aku ingin tahu! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku-aku kan tunangannya. Sudah sewajarnya aku tahu juga soal…soal ini." Dia berkata sambil memasang wajah yakin.

Gaara mendesah pendek, malas berdebat dengan gadis bermata bulan di hadapannya. "Kankuro, kau duduk di belakang." Gaara memberi persetujuan secara tersirat.

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Apa kau ingin Nona Hyuga ini terluka akibat salah satu senjata pada bonekamu itu?" komentar Gaara tajam. "Atau kau mau menyetir mobil ini? Tapi aku tidak tanggung jawab kalau kau ditabok Temari dengan kipasnya jika mobil ini sampai mengalami kecelakaan lagi seperti dulu."

Kankuro menelan ludah berat. "OK." Katanya sambil duduk di jok belakang diapit sebuah boneka, sebuah kipas dan sebuah guci besar menatap muram adik dan gadis yang disukainya duduk di depan seolah mereka adalah sepasang kekasih mesra yang sedang pergi berkencan.

Poor, Kanky. Kurasa imaginasimu sendirilah yang membunuhmu!

…

Dan dengan keadaan seperti itulah mereka berangkat ke Konoha.

Berangkat ke medan perang. Menanti menjadi bagian sebuah pertarungan yang bagian awalnya sudah dimulai. Menunggu akhir tiba siapa yang akan menjadi pemenang tunggal setelah semuanya dimulai puluhan tahun lalu.

Terus terbakar mulai dari dendam dan emosi yang diturunkan melalui garis darah. Kutukan dan berkah yang turun bersamaan.

Kini siapakah yang akan menduduki singgasana tertinggi sebagai sang pemenang?

Tsunade?

Minato?

Sakura?

Sasuke?

Itachi?

Naruto?

Kyubi?

Neji?

Temari?

Gaara?

Kiba?

Atau Hinata?

Ah, siapa yang tahu?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Mai Narazaki come back dengan FF yang akan segera rampung ini. Walau sebenarnya mulur dari target semula yang ssepuluh chapter. Eh… malah ngelonjak jadi sebelas.**

**Nggak papa kan?**

**Toh Cuma meleset satu chapter dari prediksi aja. #Digeplak Reader.**

**Hm… saya Cuma mau balas PM dari para senpai dan reader yang sudah membaca. Saya terharu deh saat lihat Story Stats dan ternyata yang baca FF ini lebih dari 4000. Walau mungkin sebagian besar Cuma silent reader, tapi saya senang banget kok. ^_^**

**Terus baca FF ini ya. Dan dukung juga FF Mai yang lain. Segala bentuk kritik dan komentar kuterima dengan baik kok. Tapi kalau flame… diterima juga sih, tapi nanti aku bakal trauma dan hiatus selama beberapa lama. Hehehe,**

**Baiklah daripada aku cuap-cuap nggak jelas. Mending balas Review ya. ^_^**

sheren: terimakasih karena sudah mereview Sheren-senpai. Untuk jawaban atau perwujudan dari pertanyaan atau pernyataannya akan dilihat di chap depan. ^_^

kkhukhukhukhudattebayo: Terimakasih karena sudah mereview, senpai. Ternyata saya salah prediksi. Adegan heroinnya baru akan dimulai chap depan. Gomen…

.Micha007: sebenarnya aku juga ingin membuat adegan seperti itu, tapi kalau menurut perhitunganku sebenarnya Sakura masih sangat sayang sama ibunya hanya saja dia terbawa hasutan Tsunade. Hehehe gomen karena mengecewakan…

Hime Hoshina: aku membalik kata-katamu lagi, Hime-chan. Nggak usah terlalu detail dong. Typos kan sudah biasa. Hehehe. Tunggu dulu, apa maksudnya aku sudah dewasa? Umurku belum tujuh belas tahun lho…

nasusay: maaf ternyata prediksi Mai agak meleset, karena di cerita ini harus banyak membuat adegan dari berbagai pihak ternyata adegan heroiknya Sasuke terpaksa dimuat di chap depan yang juga sekaligus chap terakhir. Gomen jika mengecewakan…

: terimakasih atas pujiannya. Lemon Sasunaru mungkin akan bisa dibuat, Itakyu… kalau ada yang minta chap tambahan bakal dimuat juga kok. Tapi Gaahina… agak sulit. Soalnya mereka kan baru kenal di sini.

**Oh ya, sebenarnya karena Mai masih Newbie di sini ada beberapa hal yang ingin Mai tanyakan pada para senpai**

_1 Terkadang aku baca FF yang katanya mengikuti even atau parade, sebenarnya even atau parade itu apa? Kalau mau ikut gimana?_

_2 Beta Reader itu apa? _

**Sekian aja pertanyaan dari Mai. Dan masih diijinkankah Mai minta review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Song by: ****Kelly Clarkson (Because of You)**

**Rated: M**

**Story: Mai Narazaki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I lose my way

And it's not too long before you point it out I cannot cry

Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh

Every day of my life

My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with

.

.

.

Sasuke menggeram pelan saat menyadari bahwa tempat yang disarankan kakaknya adalah sebuah jalan buntu dengan segerombolan preman di sudutnya. "Apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan Aniki!" gerutunya sambil membanting stir mencoba untuk memutar arah, namun dari kaca spionnya dia melihat mobil yang membuntutinya sudah memblokir jalan keluarnya. "Brengsek!" makinya.

Sempat terpikir olehnya untuk langsung saja menabrak mobil di belakangnya itu, namun sayangnya dia masih menyayangi nyawanya sendiri.

Dia keluar dari mobilnya sambil tersenyum sinis. "Ah, tampaknya aku terjebak juga." Suara datarnya bergema saat terpantul dinding-dinding yang mengelilinginya.

Ditatapnya tajam tiga preman di sudut gang. "Pein, Sasori, Hidan…." Dia menyebutkan nama itu. "Tak kusangka kalian akan berani muncul di hadapanku lagi." Katanya dengan nada sinis pada para seniornya di kampus itu.

"Jika bukan karena Itachi-san yang meminta kami, kami tak akan datang." Jawab pemuda berambut perak dengan rambut disisir ke belakang. "Demi Jashin-sama, aku benar-benar malas jika harus berhadapan dengan orang bodoh lagi…" katanya sambil memainkan sabit bermata tiganya dengan tangan kanan.

"Diam kau, dasar penganut aliran sesat." Tukas Sasori dingin. "Lawan kita sekarang bukan orang biasa, dia adalah calon Heiress berikutnya menggantikan Hinata Hyuga. Meski bukan dari keluarga utama."

"Berisik kau, Sasori! Memang apa susahnya sih menghabisi seorang cowok cantik kaya dia! Kalau sudah mati berikan padaku ya. Akan kunikmati tubuhnya lalu kujadikan sesembahan untuk Jashin-sama." Cerocosnya panjang lebar.

"Tidak. Aku akan menjadikannya boneka baruku."

"APAAAAAA?! Tidak adil! Korban sebelumnya kan sudah jadi milikmu!"

"Diam." Bentak Pein yang sedari tadi diam saja mendengarkan pembicaraan tidak penting dua rekannya. "Sekarang sudah saatnya kita mengabisinya. Iya kan, Hyuga Neji-san." Kataya sambil menatap tajam mobil di hadapannya.

Seorang pemuda bersurai coklat panjang keluar dari mobil itu sambil menggenggam Magnum kecil kesayangannya. "Hm, jadi Itachi sudah tahu rupanya." Kata pemuda itu sinis sambil mengarahkan senapan itu tepat ke jantung Pein.

"Saya tak menyangka jika anda yang merupakan sahabat terdekat Itachi-sama dapat melakukan hal seperti ini, Neji-san." Balas Pein telak. "Tampaknya anda masih sakit hati dengan Itachi-sama karena Itachi-sama lebih memilih Kyubi-sama dibandingkan anda."

"Itu juga." Kata sang Hyuga sendu. "Namun yang paling tak bisa kumaafkan adalah kenyataan jika adiknya melakukan hal yang sama dengan adik kesayanganku. Benar, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke mendecih kecil, "Dasar sister compleks." Dengusnya pelan. "Jadi kau marah padaku karena aku telah membuat Naruto meninggalkan adik sepupumu itu? Lucu sekali, harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena telah membuat adikmu tak harus bersanding dengan orang yang tak mencintainya, Neji-san."

"Kau harus mati, Sasuke."

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke. "Dan aku tak perlu mengotori tanganku dengan darah hari ini. Karena… ada yang akan melakukannya untukku." Seringainya sadis.

Pein, Sasori dan Hidan maju menghadang maju. Dan dapatkah kalian bayangkan hasil pertempuran dari sebuah senapan mini melawan sebuah sabit, sebuah boneka mayat dan seorang psikopat akut?

"Cih, kalau tubuhnya sudah hancur begini. Mana bisa kusetubuhi!"

"Bodoh, bukankah kau yang paling bernafsu menghabisinya dengan sabitmu itu?"

"Kalau tidak mau, kuminta saja. Dia cocok untuk boneka terbarukku."

"Hn."

…

"Kau dengar kan, cantik." Kata wanita itu sambil mengusap rambut gadis di sampingnya penuh rasa bangga. "Mereka adalah orang tua dari orang yang sudah mengambil Sasuke darimu."

"Ya, Tsunade-sama." Jawab sang gadis berambut soft pink itu tegas. "Bunuh semua Namikaze nista itu… mereka harus mati…"

Sang wanita tersenyum puas, tampaknya gadis itu masih belum sadar jika dirinya sedang didoktrinasi oleh wanita bersurai emas yang menurut hubungan darah merupakan bibinya itu. "Setelah membunuh semua Namikaze, kau akan dapat memiliki Sasuke selamanya…"

"Memiliki… Sasuke-kun selamanya?"

"Ya, selamanya hanya untukmu." Kata wanita kejam itu lembut. "Hanya untukmu selamanya, manisku. Untukmu. Dan tak akan ada yang lain…" bisiknya di telinga sang gadis. "Hingga tua hanya bersamamu…"

"Selamanya… bersamaku…" ulangnya sambil mencengkram erat pisau bedah di tangan kanannya. "Selamanya…" katanya lagi diiringi oleh suara tawa bengis yang berkumandang di dalam mobil mewah itu.

'Minato, sekarang saatnya kau rasakan apa yang kurasakan dulu, kehancuran.'

…

Hinata bergerak secepat yang bisa dilakukannya menyisir setiap pos kedatangan di bandara Konoha mencari sepasang suami-istri yang merupakan orangtua tunangannya. Atau orang tua calon mantan tunangannya.

Dia tersenyum puas saat melihat wanita berambut merah panjang sedang mendorong sebuah troli besar berisikan banyak koper bersama seorang pria berambut matahari berantakan. "Kushina-san, Minato-san…" katanya sambil menghampiri pasangan itu.

"Uwaaa, Hinata-chan! Aku tak mengira akan melihatmu menjemput kami! Padahal kan kami sengaja tak memberi tahu siapapun soal kedatangan kami!" sorak wanita berjiwa muda itu sambil memeluk erat gadis di hadapannya. "Kudengar kau sekolah di Suna kan? Bagaimana kabar adikmu, Hanabi-chan, Hinata-chan? Lalu apa Hiashi-kun masih tetap kolot seperti biasanya? Dan…"

"Hentikan, Kushina. Kau seperti balita kelebihan gula saja." Kata Minato –sang suami –sambil menarik lengan istrinya. "Halo Hinata, apa akhir-akhir ini kau sering bertemu Naruto?" tanyanya dengan senyum ramah.

"E… anu… itu tidak…" jawabnya ragu 'Aku tidak bohong kok, aku kan cuma melihatnya secara sepihak saja…' tambahnya dalam hati. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari sosok wanita yang dikatakan Gaara. 'Gadis pirang dikucir empat.' Hanya itulah yang dikatakan oleh pemuda bertato cinta itu padanya sebelum meninggalkannya di tempat ini.

Tatapan matanya terhenti pada sebuah taxi di luar bandara. Seorang gadis berkucir empat dengan seragam supir taxi tampak melambai padanya.

Hah, sekarang dia hanya bisa mempercayai omongan orang yang memintanya di sini saat ini.

'Sabaku Gaara, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'

…

Seperti yang sudah diduga Kiba, tak ada Sakura di Kelas Kedokteran hari ini.

"Brengsek!" makinya geram. "Dimana gerangan cewek iblis itu sekarang?!" katanya sambil berlari secepat kilat ke tempat mobil tuanya terparkir rapi.

Raut wajah berangnya beserta langkah kakinya yang memburu terhenti saat melihat sesosok pemuda yang sudah dikenalnya baik selama, ah salah, tepatnya beberapa tahun silam sedang bersandar di mobilnya dengan wajah bosan.

"Shika-niichan…" katanya menyebutkan nama sang pemuda berambut nanas yang saat ini berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu. "Kau… apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

Pemuda itu hanya menguap malas mendengar bentakan dari Kiba. "Tampaknya setelah Hana-chan tertidur kau jadi kehilangan sopan santunmu, Kiba-kun." Katanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kiba. "Aku cuma datang untuk membantu membalaskan dendam Hana-chan saja, kok. Meski itu merepotkan."

"Pembohong! Kalau kau memeng peduli pada Hana-nee, seharusnya sudah sejak dulu kau muncul!" tukas Kiba emosi. "Kau biarkan Hana-nee menderita dan menangis! Kau tinggalkan dia saat dia membutuhkanmu! Orang macam apa kau ini?!"

"Tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan." Jawab pemuda itu santai. "Hana-chan sendirilah yang memintaku untuk tak mendekatinya dahulu. Karena… Hana-chan tahu hal yang tak boleh diketahui olehnya."

Kiba terdiam antara percaya dan tidak pada kata-kata pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakaknya sendiri itu. "A…apa yang Hana-nee tahu? Apa?"

"Rencana pembunuhan keluargamu. Dia sudah mengetahuinya."

…

Naruto duduk sendirian di taman kota, menunggu kekasihnya yang tak kunjung datang. "Sasuke… apa tadi memang yang terakhir?" tanyanya tipis. Matanya terpejam erat menunggu jawaban yang diharapkannya.

"Namikaze Naruto." Panggilan seseorang atas namanya membuat sepasang sapphire indah itu terbuka. Namun dihadapannya bukanlah sang kekasih, melainkan sepasang pemuda eksentrik.

Salah seorang diantaranya memiliki rambut merah menyala dengan mata berwarna jade yang dikelilingi oleh lingkaran hitam. Di dahinya terdapat sebuah tato kanji 'Ai' dan menggendong sebuah guci raksasa yang entah digunakan untuk apa. Sedangkan pemuda yang lain menggunakan setelan hitam dengan wajah dicoret-coret tinta berwarna ungu dan membawa sebuah benda aneh dengan rambut menyembul di atasnya.

"Si-siapa?" tanyanya takut.

"Sabaku Gaara." Jawab pemuda bertato cinta. "Dan dia Sabaku Kankuro." Katanya sambil menunjuk pemuda bercoreng-moreng. "Kami diminta untuk membawamu ke tempat aman."

Naruto terdiam menatap wajah dua orang itu. "Siapa kalian? Seingatku tak ada anak buah ayah yang berwajah seperti kalian." Katanya tajam.

"Kami bergerak bukan atas perintah kepala keluarga Namikaze. Kami bergerak atas perintah kakak kami." Jawab si muka coreng-moreng, AKA Kankuro.

"Ada dendam apa dia padaku?" tanya Naruto tajam.

Gaara menatap intens pemuda di hadapannya. "Kau mengenalnya, Sabaku Temari." Katanya dingin.

Naruto tertawa sinis mendengar nama yang diucapkan Gaara. "Jangan bilang kalau Temari-chan dendam padaku karena Kyu-niichan lebih memilih Itachi Uchiha dibandingkan dirinya." Katanya datar. "Karena jika memang benar begitu… aku akan menghabisinya."

"Kenapa semua orang yang kukenal memiliki sisi psikopat, sih?" gerutu Kankauro sambil memainkan bonekanya yang masih terbalut perban. "Anak ini kita urus nanti saja, Gaara. Lebih baik kita hadapi dulu tamu di belakang kita."

Naruto melihat beberapa orang mendekat. Tiga orang pria yang mengenakan topeg aneh mengendap-endap di belakang dua Sabaku bersaudara.

"Cih, ternyata sudah segawat ini kejadiannya." Kata Gaara sambil menurunkan guci di punggungnya. "Bersiap-siaplah, Kankuro. Lindungi Naruto Uzumaki, itulah yang diperintahkan Temari pada kita."

Kankuro terkekeh senang. "Tampaknya aku sudah mendapatkan beberapa kaddo yang cocok untuk ulang tahun Sasori-sensei."

…

"I…Itachi! Keriput bego!" jerit Kyubi emosi. "Kau mau kita mati apa?!" tambahnya sambil mencengkram sabuk pengamannya erat-erat. Aku tahu kau khawatir pada Sasuke tapi kalau kau tidak mengurangi kecepatanmu setengah, kita pasti tak akan perah lagi bertemu Sasuke!"

Mendengar jeritan kekasihnya, mau tak mau Itachi mengurangi kecepatnnya. "Kita harus cepat, Kyu." Jawabnya dingin.

Saat itulah mobil mewah dengan simbol kipas di pintunya itu membanting tajam ke kanan. Memasuki sebuah gerbang yang terblokir sebuah mobil. Terlambat…

BRAK!

"GYAAAA! ITACHIIIII!" jerit Kyubi histeris saat mobil itu menabrak tanpa ampun bagian samping mobil yang menghalangi jalan mereka. "Kau yang harus bayar semua ganti rugi ini pokoknya!" teriak si rubah keras.

"Tak perlu bayar uag ganti rugi, toh pemiliknya sudah mati." Sahut seseorang yang saat ini sudah berdiri dengan cueknya di samping pintu mobil Itachi. "Aniki, kau lama sekali datangnya. Aku sudah setengah berharap kau mati tadi."

Tanpa aba-aba Sang mantan pewaris keluarga Uchiha itu langsung keluar mobil dan memeriksa tiap detail tubuh adiknya yang terlihat. "Kau baik-baik saja kan, di mana si Neji itu?"

"Sudah mati."

Itachi menoleh pada sosok yang mengatakan kalimat itu dengan santainya. Dilihatnya salah seorang anak buahnya sedang bersandar di tembok ujung gang buntu itu. "Mati?" ulang sang pemilik surai malam datar. "Mana tubuhnya?"

Pein menunjuk datar pada seonggok tubuh yang didudukkannya di sudut gang. "Sasori hendak membuatnya menjadi boneka."

"Jangan. Makamkan dia secara beradap, tetap dengan sembunyi-sembunyi." Kata Itachi memberi perintah. Didekatinya jasad sang sahabat dan berlututlah ia dihadapannya. "Maafkan aku, Neji." Katanya sambil menatap erat wajah yang telah hancur itu.

Kyubi berdiri di belakang Itachi dan menyentuh pundak pemuda itu pelan. "Dia mencintaimu, Itachi."

Pemuda itu mendongak dan menatap lekat pemuda bersurai orange di atasnya. "Kyu…Kyu…" bisiknya sambil bangkit berdiri dan merebahkan wajahnya di perbatasan leher kekasihnya. "Kyu…" sekali lagi dia memanggil nama pemuda itu.

"Dia sahabat yang baik, 'Tachi… dia memberikanmu padaku demi dirimu." Katanya lembut. "Kenanglah Neji sebagai pemuda yang baik, teman yang dapat diandalkan dan sahabat yang setia, Itachi. Kenang saja semua sisi baiknya…"

Sasuke hanya mampu membisu melihat pemandangan itu. "Aku pergi." Katanya singkat.

"Ke mana?" tanya Itachi masih tanpa melihat sang adik yang kian menjauh.

"Harus ada yang menjaga Naruto sekarang." Jawabnya sambil memasuki mobilnya yang sempat terbengkalai. "Firasatku mengatakan ada hal buruk yang akan menimpanya sekarang."

…

Sakura mendecih lirih saat melihat pasangan suami istri incarannya sudah menaiki taxi bersama dengan tunangan putra bungsu mereka. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, Tsunade-sama?" tanyanya pada wanita yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kita buntuti dulu. Nanti kita habisi mereka. Bersamaan dengan kedua putranya." Putus wanita bersurai pirang panjang itu.

Mereka mengikuti taxi itu sepanjang perjalanan yang membawa mereka kian masuk ke pusat kota Konoha yang ramai akan kesibukan tiap-tiap penduduknya.

…

"Hinata-chan, dengarkan kata-kataku." Bisik wanita yang sekarang sedang menyupir taxi yang membawa pasangan Namikaze itu ke pusat kota. "Bawa mereka masuk ke bagian utama rumah yang akan kita tuju. Jaga mereka dan jangan sekalipun mengintip keluar. Kau mengerti?"

Hinata mengangguk ragu-ragu. "Ta-tapi kenapa?"

"Mereka diincar. Lihatlah kaca spion di dekatmu itu." Intruksi Temari singkat. "Mobil berwarna biru itu sedang membuntuti kita. Mereka mengincar Minato-san dan Kushina-san, serta Kyubi-kun juga Naruto-kun."

Mata Hinata terbelalak lebar. "Anda… sebenarnya siapa anda sebenarnya?"

Temari menyunggingkan sebuah senyum syarat enigma. "Sabaku Temari, kakak dari Sabaku Gaara dan Sabaku Kankuro, senior Naruto-kun di Konoha University dan juga… mantan calon first Lady keluarga Namikaze."

Hinata membutuhkan beberapa saat untuk mencerna info itu. "Anda… mantan tunangan Kyubi-sama…?"

"TingTong! Jawaban anda tepat!" kata Temari menirukan suara seorang pembawa acara kuis. "Tapi jangan salah sangka kalau aku jadi membenci keluarga Namikaze ya? Soalnya kan aku juga penyebab pertunanganku dan Kyubi-kun dibatalkan." Katanya sambil terkekeh kecil dan melirik sedikit pasangan suami istri yag masih bernostalgia di bangku belakang. "Meski sebentar, aku menikmati menjadi bagian keluarga mereka."

Hinata mengangguk. "Aku juga."

Lalu kedua gadis bernasip serupa itu saling membagi senyum kecil yang pedih.

Temari membanting setirnya melewati daerah-daerah yang melenceng dari tempat yang diminta pasangan Namikaze ini.

"Tunggu! Ini bukan tempat yang kami tuju!" protes Minato kesal.

"Hehehe, Minato-san sebaiknya jangan marah-marah deh, nanti keriputnya tambah banyak lhooo…" kata supir taxi itu tak sopan.

Minato memincingkan mata menatap belakang kepala supir taxi itu. "Te…Temari? Kau Temari kan?" katanya kaget.

"Waaaa…. Temari-chan! Lama tak berjumpa denganmu! Bibi kangen deh!" kata Kushina heboh sambil tertawa ceria. "Ngomong-ngomong ke mana supir taxi yang asli?"

"Mati. Tentu saja."

Jawaban sederhana Temari sukses membuat Hinata merinding ketakutan, namun tampaknya Kushina dan Minato tak terpengaruh oleh jawaban gadis itu, terbukti dari kata-kata Minato, "Kau sudah bereskan mayatnya?"

"Sudah kok, Minato-san tak usah khawatir. Aku memberikannya pada Sasori-nii untuk dijadikan boneka, kok." Katanya riang. "Tapi itu tak penting sekarang, karena yang paling penting adalah bagaimana cara melenyapkan tukang kuntit itu." Tambahnya sambil menunjuk ke belakang.

"Kurasa pertanyaan terpenting adalah 'Ke mana kau akan membawa kami pergi?', Temari-chan." Sambar Kushina cepat.

Temari tersenyum puas. "Ke tempat penuh kenangan."

…

Naruto hanya mampu duduk diam di bangku belakang mobil sambil menatap dua pemuda di hadapannya dengan intens. "Kau memutilasinya dan memasukkannya dalam gucimu?" tanyanya mungkin untuk yang keseribu kalinya. "Tapi lima orang dalam satu guci! Itu tetap saja mustahil untuk dilakukan!"

"Memang mustahil, kalau kau tak tahu caranya." Jawab Kankuro sambil terkekeh geli. "Jangan naif, Namikaze. Kau mau bilang kalau pembunuhan itu tak ada, hah?"

Naruto cemberut. "Aku lebih senang menjadi orang naif daripada harus menjadi yakuza semacam kalian." Katanya tajam. "Kalian pikir nyawa manusia itu apa?! Sampah? Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kalian segera mennghadap Kami-sama saja."

"Tak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Jika kau membunh seseorang, itu tak akan banyak mengubah hidupmu." Jawab Gaara dengan dinginnya, sebelum Naruto sempat melontarkan ketidak setujuannya, pemuda bertato cinta itu melanjutkan. "Namun jika seseorang membunuh sahabat atau orang yang kau cintai. Itu akan mengubah banyak. Dan jika seseorang sampai membunuhmu… itu adalah akhir dari segalanya."

Naruto hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata Gaara. Dia tak dapat menyangkal semua yang dikatakan cowok eksentrik itu karena…. Karena itu semua memang benar adanya.

"Jadi kalian akan membawaku ke mana?" tuntutnya pelan sambil menggembungkan pipi karena kesal.

"Ke tempat orang tuamu berada. Ke tempat dimana sejarah merah Keluarga Senju dimulai. Dan diakhiri."

…

Sasuke kembali menggeram kesal saat menyadari ada sebuah mobil uzur yang membuntutinya. "Tampaknya Fortuna benar-benar cuti untukku hari ini." Katanya geram sambil membanting setir ke kanan mencoba menghindari penguntitnya.

Namun tak seperti kasus dengan Neji Hyuga beberapa saat lalu, penguntitnya kali ini tak hanya sekedar mengikutinya saja. Namun bahkan berani menyalipnya dan menghadang mobilnya.

BRUAK!

Dengan sengaja sang bungsu Uchiha ini menabrakkan mobilnya ke sisi mobil tua itu, membuat sebuah cacat raksasa terukir di mobil itu.

Dua orang pemuda turun dari mobil yang sudah setengah hancur itu dengan tatapan santai. Sosok mereka yang familier menarik perhatian Sasuke. "Inuzuka Kiba, sahabat sekaligus bodyguard Naruto dan Nara Shikamaru, dosen muda di Jurusan Kedkteran." Katanya pelan pada diri sendiri. Dengan malas dia ikut keluar dari mobilnnya.

"Akan kupastikan tagihan perbaikannya sampai ke rumahmu, Sasuke Uchiha." Jawab sang pemuda bertato segitiga sambil melirik mobil kesayangannya sedikit.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" tukas Sasuke kasar.

Shikamaru menguap bosan. "Mendokusai…" gumamnya kecil. "Ikut sajalah dengan kami, jangan banyak tanya."

"Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu, Nara."

"Saat ini kekasihmu dan keluarganya sedang dalam bahaya. Dan jujur saja, bahkan anak-anak keluarga sekaliber Sabaku pun pasti tak akan sanggup menghadapi tunanganmu yang gila itu." Jawab si rambut nanas dengan gaya tak peduli.

"Sakura…" geram Sasuke marah. "Baiklah aku ikut."

…

"Kaasan! Tousan!" teriak Naruto riang sambil memeluk orang tuanya. "Maaf aku tak bisa menjemput kalian di bandara."

Kushina tertawa sambil mengacak surai pirang putra bungsunya bangga. "Kau tampak sehat, Naruto. Kau makan teratur kan? Kuliah dengan benar kan? Tidak makan ramen instan tiap hari kan?" tanyanya dengan nada tak kalah riang.

"Aku tak makan ramen instan kok. Aku pergi ke kedai Ichiraku."

"Uwaaa… enaknya. Kaasan iri deh. Kaasan juga mau makan ke Ichiraku lagi!" kata Kushina heboh. "Kau sudah coba yang jumbo? Enak banget kan?"

Minato hanya bisa tersenyum bingung menghadapi sepasang maniak ramen yang berstatus sebagai anak dan istrinya itu. "Naruto, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Mereka yang menyuruhku ke sini." Jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk sepasang pemuda yang saat ini tengah berbicara serius dengan Temari.

Minnato meneliti sepasang pemuda eksentrik itu sambil menyipitkan matanya. "Mereka… kalau tidak salah mereka Sabaku Kankuro dan Sabaku Gaara kan?" tanyanya dengan nada yakin. "Yang berambut merah itu mirip sekali dengan Kazekage."

"Kalau begitu mereka putranya Karura-chan, kan?" tanya Kushina. "Sudah lama sekali aku tak bertemu Karura-chan. Bahkan lebih lama dari Mikoto-chan."

"Mikoto-chan?" beo Naruto semakin tak mengerti arah pembicaraan orang tuanya. "Siapa dia?"

Kushina berdecak kesal dengan pertanyaan putranya. "Ckckck, Naruto, masa kau tak mengenal nama ibu dari kekasihmu sendiri, sih?" tegurnya. "Oh, ya. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana wajah Sasuke-kun sekarang? Terakhir kali aku melihatnya waktu usianya masih tiga tahun. Saat itu dia maniiiiissss sekali. Pipinya tembem."

"Kaasan, itu… apa kalian tidak marah?" tanya Naruto dengan takut-takut. "Soalnya kan, aku ini seorang pewaris. Kalau aku tidak ada, maka keluarga kita akan…"

Dengan lembut Kushina memeluk putranya itu. "Tak apa Naruto, tak ada yang lebih kami inginkan dibandingkan dengan kebahagiaanmu." Katanya selembut mungkin. "Maafkan kami yang telah egois padamu, Naru. Harusnya kami sadar jika kebahagiaan bukan berasal dari harta dan kekayaan. Namun kebahagiaan ada karena kita dapat bersama dengan seseorang yang sangat kita sayangi. Orang yang kita cintai."

"Tapi Hina-chan…"

"A-ano, Na-Naruto-kun. A-aku tak apa-apa kok. Aku… aku juga akan ikut senang jika Naruto-kun ba-bahagia." Sela gadis berkimono indah yang kehadirannya bahkan tak disadari oleh Naruto. "A-aku juga akan mencari pa-pangeranku sendiri…" tambahnya sambil melirik malu-malu pada pemuda bertato cinta yang berdiri di ujung teras reruntuhan itu.

"Thanks, Hina-chan…"

"Sialan, waktunya tak akan sempat." Umpat Temari sambil mendekati keluarga bahagia yang tengah melepas rindu itu. "Kita tak punya bayak waktu lagi, perkiraan kami meleset. Keluarga Senju sudah mengepung kita dari segala arah."

"Bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang kau katakan akan membantu kita itu?" tanya Miato dengan nada tenang.

"Aku sudah menghubngi Kyubi-kun dan menyuruhnya membawa Itachi dan akatsuki ke sini. Namun waktunya tak akan sempat. Apalagi Shikamaru dan Kiba belum datang." Temari memberikan laporannya. "Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

Minato menatap mereka satu-persat. Tiga orang putra Yakuza, seorang anak lelaki lugu, seorang wanita tangguh, seorang gadis lemah dan dirinya sendiri. Tujuh orang melawan sekeluarga yang sudah terkenal kesadisannya di Koonoha? Apakah mungkin? Adakah kesempatan bagi mereka untuk menang? "Kita hadapi mereka."

Sebuah senyum tersungging di bibir mereka semua.

…

Sakura duduk dengan anggunnya di hadapan sekumpulan orang yang sudah siap dengan pistol mereka masing-masing. "Habisi mereka semua. Jangan sisakan satupun… ah tidak, jangan sisakan sejumput rambutpun dari mereka. Habisi dan remukkan tulang mereka. Umpakan daging mereka kepada ikan hiu yang kelaparan. Demi nama keluarga kita! Demi Keluarga Senju!"

Sorak-sorak menyetujui terdengar dari orang-orang itu. Orang-orang yang merasa harga dirinya telah terinjak sejak peristiwa memalukan saat Heiress mereka, Tsunade Senju dicampakan oleh pemuda Namikaze. Orang-orang bodoh yanng dengan mudahnya terkena hasutan dari wanita iblis yang memimpin keluarga mereka.

Haruno Sakura, ah tidak, Senju sakura bangkit berdiri sambil tersenyum anggun pada mereka semua. "Buktikanlah, bahwa tak ada yang boleh main-main dengan keluarga kita. Buktikan bahwa semua yang menentang kita akan kita ratakan dengan tanah. Buktikanlah…"

…

Naruto menyambar sebatag besi yang tergeletak di tanah dengan tergesa-gesa dan menghajar tempurung kepala salah seoang pria yag sedang berusaha memburu ayahnya tanpa rasa bersalah. Darah yang muncrat di wajahnya membuat pemandangan menakutkan semakin terlihat jelas. Di hadapannya terpampang pemandangan mengerikan tentang pertempuran yang berat sebelah.

Gaara yang dengan lincahnya menghaar dengan tangan kosong setiap orang yang berada dalam jarak jangkauannya. Temari yang menahan serangan peluru dengan menggunakan kipas raksasanya dan sekaligus menggunakannya untuk menghajar para penyerangnya secara beringas. Kankuro, sang master boneka dengan ribuan jebakan di bonekanya yag sudah melumpuhkan –atau membunuh –hampir seperempat penyerangnya dengan membabi buta. Ayahnya yang dengan sigap menembaki orang-orang yang berusaha membunuhnya. Dan siapa sangka perpaduan antara Kushina dan Hinata cukup membuat repot orang-orang itu karena kemampuan bela diri yang mereka kuasai.

Hingga tiba-tiba sebuah suara lantang mengintrupsi mereka. "Tak bisakah kalian bersikap sopan di kediaman orang lain?!"

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada pemuda bertato segitiga merah yang berdiri di hadapan mereka. "Selamat datang di puing-puing kediaman keluarga Inuzuka, dan saya mohon bersikaplah dengan lebih sopan, tuan-tuan, nyonya-nyonya."

"Kiba?" gumam Naruto tak percaya.

"Yo, Naruto. Maaf, tampaknya pengalaman pertamamu bermain ke rumahku kurang menyenangkan ya." Balasnya riang sambil melambai singkat pada Naruto. "Tapi kurasa tamunya kurang untuk mengadakan pesta ini. Benar kan, Nona Sakura Senju, Nona tsunade Senju." Tambahnya tajam sambil melihat ke arah sebuah mobil yang terparkir rapi di depan sisa bangunan bekas kebakaran itu.

"Hihihi, harusnya aku tak meremehkan insting anak buah Namikaze, ya." Kata seorag gadis yang turun dari mobil itu sambil tersenyum sadis. "Tampaknya aku terlalu rendah menilai kalian. Di luar dugaan, kalian lumayan juga."

Naruto mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi gadis dengan julukan Bloody Sakura itu. "Ja-jadi ini semua ulah senpai?" tanyanya dengan nada takut. "Kenapa?! Kenapa Senpai melakukan hal seperti ini?!" jeritnya pilu.

"Tentu saja karena kau telah merebut Sasuke dariku."

Naruto terdiam. 'Andai saja aku tahu semua ini akan terjadi… andai saja dulu aku tak jatuh cinta padanya… andai saja aku mampu melepas Sasuke…' batinnya pilu. "Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mengehentikan ini semua, Sakura-senpai… katakan padaku…"

"Matilah. Aku tak akan tenang sebelum kau mati." Jawabnya sadis sambil melemparkan sebuah pisau ke kaki Naruto. "Membusuklah di neraka selamanya dan menyesallah karena kau telah berani menantangku, Namikaze."

Naruto terdiam, setiap pasang mata menatapnya. Berbagai pandangan mata menghujaninya, mulai dari pandangan mata memohon, marah dan mencegah. 'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kami-sama…'innernya sambil memungut pisau yang dilempar Sakura. "Aku…"

"Yang seharusnya membusuk di neraka itu kau, Sakura." Sebuah suara dingan menginterupsi kata-kata Naruto. Saat ini seorang pemuda bersurai raven tengah berdiri di belakang Sakura dan menempelkan sebuah katana panjang di leher gadis itu.

"Sasuke-kun, sejak kapan kau ada di sini?!" tanya gadis itu kaget.

Namun tampaknya pemuda itu tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Kau memang bodoh. Membunuh orang tuamu sendiri hanya demi menjadi pion seorang wanita psikopat? Gila." Katanya dengan nada tajam. "Dan setelah melakukan itu, kau masih berharap aku akan kembali padamu? Jangan harap."

Tsunade tertawa sinis mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. "Kata-kata yang bagus sekali, Uchiha Sasuke. Namun tak sadarkah kau bahwa dalam permainanku ini, kau juga adalah salah satu pionku?" katanya sambil menempelkan sebuah Magnum ke pelipis Sasuke. "Semua yang kau alami ini sudah ada dalam naskahku, anak muda. Pertunanganmu dengan Sakura, perjumpaanmu dengan Namikaz Naruto dan bahkan perasaanmu padanya pun sudah kurencanakan dari awal. Kau adalah pion utama dalam acara ini, Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum sinis menghadapi kata-kata wanita tua itu. "Kau salah. Karena perasaanku pada Naruto adalah perasaan tulus. Bukan salah satu rencana gilamu, Tsunade Senju."

"Hentikan, Tsunade! Dendammu itu hanya padaku! Jangan sentuh Naruto ataupun Sasuke!" teriak Minato sambil maju ke depan. "Jika nyawaku yang kau inginkan, ambil saja. Aku tak peduli. Tapi jangan kau libatkan mereka semua!"

"Minato, Minato. Kau masih saja naif sama seperti dulu." Kata Tsunade sambil tertawa kejam. "Aku tak mungkin melepaskan Naruto, karena… karena dia anak dari wanita bususk itu!" katanya sambil menunjuk Kushina dengan tangan kirinya. "Tak akan kubiarkan darah daging dari wanita pelacur itu hidup. Wanita hina yang sudah merebutmu dariku. Tak akan kubiarkan…"

"Tsunade-san, apa maksud anda?" tanya Sakura takut-takut masih dengan katana melintang di lehernya. "Bukankah anda akan membantu saya? Apa maksud semua ini?!"

"Hihihi, Sakura… bukankah kau sudah mendengar kata-kata bungsu Uchiha itu?" kata Tsunade dengan senyum manis menjijikkan. "Kau hanyalah pion. Bidak dalam catur balas dendamku. Kau hanyalah bonekaku saja, anak bodoh."

Mendengarnya Sakura langsung lemas. "Tapi… tapi anda bilang… anda menyayangiku… anda bilang anda peduli padaku, Tsunade-san… apa…apa itu bohong…?" tanyanya dengan suara lemah.

Tsunade tersenyum keji. "Bagiku tak ada satupun yang berharga. Termasuk kau, Sakura. Kau tak lebih dari boneka untukku. Dan jika sudah tak berguna, aku tinggal menyingkirkanmu." Katanya kejam. Lalu dia berpaling pada beberapa orang Senju yang masih diam di posisi masing-masing. "Bunuh semua Namikaze, jangan sisakan satupun!" titahnya.

"Hentikan! Kalau kalian bergerak, pewaris Senju berikutnya akan mati." Gertak Sasuke sambil menggores leher Sakura dengan katananya, membuat orang-orang itu ragu sejenak.

"Lanjutkan!" bentak Tsunade geram saat melihat anak buahnya tampak bimbang. "Gadis ini tak berarti apapun bagi Senju! Dia hanyalah seorang darah kotor dari keluarga Haruno." Katannya tanpa kenal ampun.

Sakura semakin lemas setelah mendengar kata-kata dari wanita yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai ibunya sendiri itu. "Tsunade-san…" lirihnya sambil menangis.

Suara tembakan semakin sering terdengar, dengan kesal Sasuke melepaskan katananya dari leher Sakura. Sekarang gadis itu tak lagi perlu ditakuti. Musim semi untuk sang Bloody Cherry Blossom telah usai. Dia telah gugur. Sekarang dia hanyalah pohon yang daunnya meranggas. Bukan lagi bunga sakura yang meminta darah sebagai penyiramnya.

Namun bukan berarti Magnum Tsunade telah berpindah dari pelipisnya.

"Mau ke mana Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya dengan suara memuakkan.

Sasuke tertawa sinis. "Apa aku bidak yang sudah tak berguna lagi? Kau mau membunuhku, Iblis?"

Namun belum sempat jawaban Tsunade terdengar sebuah teriakan keras sdah bergema ke seluruh reruntuhan itu.

"NARUTO!"

Namikaze Naruto tertembak di perut.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

OK, saya akui saya memang plin-plan. Tapi mohon baca chap 12 ya?

Balasan review

kkhukhukhukhudattebayo: eh, tentu kekuatan Gaara dan Temari beda dengan animenya. Soalnya di sini latarnya dunia nrmal sih. Mai Cuma menyalahgunakan properti yang dibuat Kishimoto-sensai saja ^_^

Imperiale Nazwa-chan: terimakasih atas infonya senpai. Sangat jelas kok ^_^

keyfareyoumei: terimakasih karena sudah mengikuti cerita aneh ini. Saya senang sekali ^_^

….

Kayaknya nggak sopan kalau Mai masih mibta review tapi mohon Review ya…


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Song by: Richard Marx and Donna Lewis ( At The Beginning With You) Disney**

**Rated: M**

**Story: Mai Narazaki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

And life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I want to be standing at the beginning with you

.

.

.

"_Shikamaru, berjanjilah padaku." Pinta gadis bersurai coklat dengan tato segitiga di masing-masing pipinya. "Berjanjilah kalau setelah ini aku mati, maka kau yang akan menjaga Kiba, adikku." Katanya lugas._

_Shikamaru menatap gadis di sampingnya. "Jadi rencana itu sudah pasti akan dijalankan, ya?" tanyanya dengan wajah pura-pura tak peduli, saat melihat gadis di sampingnya mengangguk, pemuda bersurai gelap itu mendesah kesal. "Kau sudah tahu, begitupula ibumu. Tapi kau malah memilih menghadang kematian?"_

_Hana tertawa, "Ini permainan politik, Shikamaru. Dan aku ingin membuat pihak Senju merasa kalau mereka menang. Jika nanti aku dan ibuku mati, keluarga Namikaze pasti akan dituduh sebagai pelakunya dan diusir dari kota. Tapi itulah yang kami inginkan, mengulur waktu pembantaian selama mungkin." Katanya sambil menatap langit yang berwarna sejernih batu azzurite. "Itu akan melindungi keluarga Namikaze setidaknya selama dua puluh tahun."_

"_Kau tak ingin melindungi mereka selamanya?" dengus Shikamaru mendengar pernyataan sahabatnya._

_Hana Inuzuka menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, maka itu berjanjilah satu hal lagi padaku, Shika…" pintanya lembut. "Gerakkanlah roda nasib, buatlah para putra putri keluarga Namikaze kembali ke kota ini."_

"_Hana-chan." Kata Shikamaru sambil menatap wajah manis gadis itu. "Aku pasti akan melakukannya." Tekadnya._

_Gadis bermarga Inuzuka itu tersenyum pelan. "Mungkin kita tak akan lagi dapat melihat langit bersama lagi."katanya sambil mengusap setetes air mata yang mengalir di sudut netra kelamnya. "Mungkin kita tak akan pernah bisa melakukannya lagi ya, mungkin inilah yang terakhir." Bisik gadis itu lemah._

"_Ini bukan yang terakhir, Hana-chan." Tukas Shikamaru emosi. "Aku yakin suatu saat nanti kita akan melakukannya lagi. Meski itu akan sangat lama, aku yakin kita akan mengulang ini sekali lagi." Katanya yakin._

_Hana memeluk pemuda di sampingnya dan membenamkan kepalanya di pundak pemuda itu. "Ayo kita bertaruh, Shikamaru. Kalau kau menang maka aku akan menyetujui permintaanmu dulu, aku akan…"_

Shikamaru menatap genangan darah di hadapannya. "Hana-chan, apa ini yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya entah pada siapa karena gadis yang disebutkan olehnya memang tak ada di tempat itu. "Hana-chan, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

…

Minato menatap beringas pada wanita bersurai pirang yang telah menyebabkan putra bungsunya terbujur di tanah yang sedikit menghitam akibat bekas kebakaran. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Tsunade!" teriaknya marah sambil mengacungkan senjata api yang tinggal berisi dua butir peluru saja. "Berani-beraninya kau!"

"Minato, sudah kukatakan bukan? Aku akan menghabisi keturunanmu." Kata wanita itu kejam. "Dan aku telah menang, Minato! Aku telah menang!" teriaknya seperti orang gila, atau kenyataannya memang begitu. "Aku menang! Hahahaha!"

Kemarahan Minato memuncak, dilepaskannya dua buah tembaka beruntun ke arah wanita yang berstatus sebagai mantan tunangannya itu.

"Tsunade-san!" teriak seorang pria sambil menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai perisai bagi tubuh sang wanita iblish. Dua buah peluru sukses menembus dada kirinya dan dapat dipastikan langsung merobek jantungnya.

"Danzo." Wanita bersurai pirang itu berkata pelan saat melihat tubh sang sepupu jatuh di hadapannya. "Kau melindungiku." Tambahnya dengan nada dingin seolah tak peduli pada sosok yang merenggang nyawa akibat dirinya itu.

Pria yang sebenarnya telah memendam perasaan pada Tsunade selama nyaris setengah abad itu hanya tersenyum pelan. "Suatu kebanggaan bagi –uhuk– saya dapat melindungi anda, Tsunade-san." Katanya terbata dengan mulut yang sudah dipenuhi lelehan liquid berwarna merah pekat. "Saya mencintai… anda…" bisiknya sebelum sang maut mengambil alih tubuh pria itu.

Pria yang telah mengorbankan seluruh harta dan jiwanya demi Tsunade Senju seorang. Pria yang rela membantu orang yang dicintainya untuk membalas dendam pada pria yang dicintai gadisnya. Pria yang telah menjadi iblis demi Tsunade seorang.

Senju Danzo telah wafat.

Minato menatap pistol di tangannya yang masih berasap. Sudah tak ada lagi peluru di dalamnya. Apa ini benar-benar akhir baginya? Bagi seluruh keluarganya?

Dipandangnya sang istri dan tunangan putranya sedang berusaha menghentikan aliran darah yang menganak sungai dari perut Naruto. Sementara kekasih putranya sedang berusaha mengembalikan kesadaran si pirang itu. Sempat dilihatnya pula empat pemuda dan seorang gadis yang masih terus berusaha menghadapi sisa kekuatan Senju meski tubuh mereka telah dihiasi oleh banya luka dan lebam.

'Apa seteleh puluhan tahun berlalu, semua ini akan berakhir begitu saja dengan aku yang berada di pihak yang kalah?' pikirnya.

"Menyerahlah, Minato. Kau telah kalah." Kata Tsunade tajam.

Minato sudah hendah berkata, 'Ya.' Andai saja dia tak melihat sekelebat sosok di balik punggung Tsunade. Sebuah senyum terkembang di bibirnya. "Kau salah Tsunade, aku menang."

"AP…!" reriakan Tsunade terhenti saat sebuah benda panas terasa menusuk tubuh bagian belakangnya. Dia ambruk ke depan, namun sayang sang maut masih ingin menyiksanya. Dia menoleh ke belakang. "K…Kau…!" dengusnya saat melihat seorang pemuda bersurai dark orange dengan mata sapphire mengarahkan Glock yang masih berasap pada tubuhnya. "Na-namikaze Kyubi…!"

"Ya." Jawab si rubah sambil membalas tatapan tajam dari wanita tua itu dengan tatapan sinisnya. "Siapapun yang beranii melukai adikku harus mati." Katanya dengan nada dingin. Di belakangnya berdiri Uchiha Itachi dengan anggota Akatsuki, geng semi-mafia yang cukup disegani di dunia hitam.

Tsunade menatap nyalang pada orang-orang yang baru hadir itu. Dengan sisa tenaga terakhirnya dia menjerit histeris. "BUNUH! BUNUH MEREKA SEMUA! HABISI HINGGA TAK BERSISA! BUNUH! BUNUH! Bu-nuh…" dia memuntahkan darah dari bibirnya, lalu sebuah tawa sinis dikunandangkannya. "Kalian pikir dengan membunuhku, Senju akan berakhir begitu saja? UKh! A-aku sudah mempersiapkan… penerus… ku…" dan akhirnnya nyawa wanita itu pun pergi, menuju panasnya api neraka yang sebanding dengan dendam yang menggilakannya.

"Semoga Enma di Neraka tak menyiksanya terlalu kejam…" lirih Hinata masih dengan menekankan tangannya di perut Naruto yang sudah berlubang.

Namun anehnya, walaupun pemimpinn mereka sudah tiada, sisa keluarga Senju masih juga terus menuruti keinginan egois Nyonya mereka. Suara tembakan dan tebasan serta darah yang mengalir semakin sering terdenngar dan terlihat. Senju adalah keluarga yang terkenal kuat. Namun saat ini mereka kalah jumlah. Kekuatan mereka yang telah lelah tak sebanding dengan bantuan yang diterima pihak Minato dari akatsuki, namun tetap saja…

"TEMARI!" teriak Kankuro saat melihat sosok kakaknya yang terhempas saat kipas yang digunakannya untuk perisai tak lagi dapat melindungi kepalanya dari sebuah timah panas yang ditembakkan oleh salah seorang Senju.

Namun malang bagi Kankuro, saat dia mendekati jasad sang kakak, tubuhnya terberondong oleh senapan mesin. Kankuro Sabaku pun wafat dengan tubuh penuh lubang.

Sasuke yang tampaknya sudah kehilangan akal sehat akibat melihat orang yang dicintainya terluka dan sekarat di hadapannya langsung maju ke garis depan dan menyabetkan katananya dengan membabi buta, menyebabkan kepala, tangan ataupun anggota lain tubuh Senju terjatuh di antara puing-puing sisa kebakaran.

Di pihak Senju sendiri, kematianpun tampaknnya cukup berminat pada mereka, saat ini tak lebih dari sepuluh orang Senju saja yang masih bertahan, sedangkan yang lain sudah mati atau melarikan diri.

Dan pertempuran, ah tidak, pembantaian masal ini berakhir dua puluh menit kemudian. Dimenangkan oleh pihak Namikaze dengan delapan orang saja yang masih hidup dan satu diantaranya dalam keadaan kritis. Antara hidup dan mati.

…

Sakura yang adalah salah seorang dari Senju yang melarikan diri, dia berjalan tertatih-tatih melewati setiap gang kotor bekas sarang penyamun yang dipenuhi oleh sampah dan bekas botol minuman keras yang menyebarkan bau busuk dengan gaun yang sudah bernoda darah. Air mata terus saja mengalir dari kedua manik emeraldnya sehingga semakin membuat penampilannya jauh dari kata cantik.

Dia meraung dan menjerit seperti seekor serigala yang tersesat di gurun pasir, membiarkan langit yang berubah menghitam menjadi satu-satunya media untuknya mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Dia adalah Haruno Sakura.

Gadis cantik yang mendapat julukan The Bloody Cherry Blossom di kampusnya.

Gadis yang tak segan-segan membunuh untuk memuaskan hasrat dan keingiannya sendiri.

Tangannya telah ternoda, darah Shino, Ibunya dan banyak orang-orang lain telah tertuang di anntara jari-jari panjang dan lentik itu.

Dia adalah gadis bodoh yang rela membunuh wanita yang telah melahirkannya sendiri demi mendapatkan kasih sayang dari wanita yang bahkan hanya menggunakannya sebagai bidak catur kegelapan.

Dan dia adalah… gadis yang telah kehilangan segalanya.

Keluarganya, orang tuanya, kedudukannya, tunangannya dan juga orang yang mencintainya…

"Shino…" panggil Sakura lemah menyebutkan nama orang yang telah mencintainya dengan tulus. "Shino…" dan dia membalasnya dengan menancapkan pisau di punggung pria itu. "Shino…" dia telah menukar orang yang tulus mencintainya demi orang yang bahkan sama sekali tak pernah melihatnya. "SHINO! SHINOOO! SHINOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sakura, penyesalan tak pernah datang di awal, dia selalu datang di akhir dan membayangi hidupmu.

Gadis itu mengambil sebilah pisau lagi yang tersimpan di balik gaunnya. Dia menatap langit. "Kalaupun aku mati…tak ada lagi yang perlu kusesali…" dia menancapkan pisau sepanjang 8 inchi itu tapat di Jantungnya.

…

_Lima Tahun Kemudian_

Sasuke meletakkan sebuah buket bunga di atas pusara pria berambut pirang itu. Dia hanya mampu menatap nanar makam terakhir dari makam yang dikunjunginya hari ini. Siapa yang menduga jika pria itu akan tewas di konfrontasi lima tahun lalu. Tak pernah ada yang menduga…

"Jalan hidup yang kau tempuh dan kau pilih memenag berat. Namun aku sangat menghargai pilihanmu itu. Meski kita tak sempat mengenal terlalu lama, aku banyak mendengar tentang kebaikanmu. Kau adalah oranng yang sangat kukagumi, kuharap engkau bahagia di alam sana…"

Sebuah tepukan pelan di pundaknya membuat Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya. "Aniki?" katanya menyebut julukan bagi sang kakak.

"Mau sampai kapan kau di sini, Baka Outoto. Sebanyak apapun penyesalan yang kau rasakan sekarang, itu tak akan membuatnya kembali hidup." Kata pria yang sudah bermarga Namikaze itu. "Aku juga menyesal dia tak sempat melihat pernikahanku dengan Kyubi, tapi apa boleh buat?"

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. "Namun aku tetap saja kehilangan. Karena dia adalah… calon mertuaku."

"Minato Namikaze memang orang yang baik." Jawab Itachi sambil mengangguk. "Dia menyusul sang istri yang sangat dicintainya dengan menancapkan pisau Sakura ke perutnya sendiri setelah Kushina-san tertembak. Semoga aku dan Kyu bisa melanjutkan perusahaan Namikaze yang ditinggalkannya dengan baik."

Sang adik mengangguk paham. "Jadi itu alasanmu memilih mengikuti nama marga Kyubi-nii?"

"Tidak juga, aku punya banyak pertimbangan."

Sasuke dan Itachi kembali terdiam hingga akhirnya sang kakak mulai berkata lagi. "Kau sudah mengirim undangan untuk Sabaku Gaara dan Sabaku Hinata di Suna kan?"

"Hn. Tapi mengingat sekarang Hinata sedang mengandung sembilan bulan, kurasa sudah sewajarnya jika mereka tak datang."

"Untuk Inuzuka Kiba dan Inuzuka Hanabi?"

"Sudah, dan mereka pasti datang."

"Untuk Shikamaru-san dan Hana-san?"

Sasuke terdiam. "Hm, kurasa Shikamaru-san masih terus meneliti obat yang dapat membangunkan Hana Inuzuka. Bukankah itu tekadnya hingga dia bisa menjadi kepala rumah sakit Konoha menggantikan Tsunade Senju?"

"Ya," jawab Itachi sedih. "Hanya delapan saja yang selamat…" pria itu kembali mengenang masa lalu yang sudah terkubur. "Kau, aku, Kyu, Shikamaru-san, Kiba-kun, Hinata-chan, Gaara-kun dan…" kata-katanya terhenti saat melhat seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan kursi rodanya datang menghampiri mereka bersama dengan pria berambut orange gelap. "…calon mempelaimu."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Ya, calon mempelaiku, Naruto."

…

Shikamaru menggendong tubuh wanita itu selembut mungkin dan membaringkannya di atas ruput-rumput jepang yang diselingi beberapa bunga dandelion indah. "Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali kita melihat langit ya, Hana-chan." Bisiknya lembut sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh wanita itu.

"Selama kau masih tertidur, berarti pertaruhan kita masih berlaku, kan?" katanya lagi sambil memejamkan mata. "Jika suatu saat nanti kita dapat melihat lagit bersama lagi, maka kau… akan bersedia menjadi istriku.

"Hana-chan, aku menunggumu sampai kau terbangun nanti…" bisiknya sambil memejamkan mata mengarungi dunia mimpi yang sama dengan yang diarungi Hana Inuzuka belasan tahun terakhir.

Entah berapa lama Shikamaru tertidur hingga sebuah suara lembut membuatnya terjaga.

"Shika… Shikamaru…"

"Hana…-chan?"

…

Semua berakhir bahagia hanya saja… ada satu hal yang dilupakan mereka. Kata-kata Tsunade…

'_Kalian pikir dengan membunuhku, Senju akan berakhir begitu saja? UKh! A-aku sudah mempersiapkan… penerus… ku…'_

Ya, penerus keluarga Senju.

.

.

.

Serang gadis berambut pirang panjang tampak menatap sebuah tabung kaca dengan cairan berwarna biru mengerikan di dalamnya. Sebuah senyum mengerikan tersungging di wajahnya yang rupawan. "Ah, sayang sekali… kenapa kau harus bunuh diri segala sih, Sakura-chan? Padahal kalau kau hidup, pasti kau akan jadi bidakku yang baik." Katanya sambil mengamati tuuh telanjang seorang gadis yang terawetkan secara sempurna di dalam ruang kaca itu.

"Sebagai putri Senju yang terlupakan, sudah seharusnya aku melanjutkan dendam keluarga kita kan, sepupu?" katanya manis. "Sudah saatnya kita menghabisi keluarga Namikaze laknat itu. Bersiaplah, Kyubi-kun. Karena kau telah berani mengambil Itachiku."

Gadis bermata aquamarine itu tersenyum psikopat.

Ya, dialah yang terlupakan. Tunangan dari Itachi yang dicampakan oleh pemuda itu, Yamanaka Ino atau harus kusebut… Senju Ino?

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Bunuh saja aku karena bikin ending yang nggantung seperti inii. Tapi seperti yang dikatakan K.A Applegate, 'sesuatu yang dimulai dari pertempuran diakhiri juga oleh pertempuran'. Maaf jika cerita panjang ini cukup mengecewakan. ( _ _ )

Sekian dari Mai dan terimakasih bagi yang sudah review selama ini ^_^

kkhukhukhukhudattebayo: sebenarnya itu Cuma guci dan kipas biasa saja kok. ^_^ dan aku sudah menyalah gunakannya dalam cerita ini. Awalnya aku nggak berniat memakainya ntuk cerita ini, namun karena aku frustasi nggak bisa nemuin senjata yang tepat untuk trio Sabaku, akhirnya aku pakai saja tiga benda itu. Kipas Temari itu digunakan sebagai perisai dan senjata tumpul (Terinspirasi dari pengalaman cosplai jadi Temari kemarin dulu, kipasnya beratya sekitar 10 kg dan waktu latihan, aku sempat nggak sengaja mukul kepalaku sendiri pakai benda itu hingga kepalaku benjol sebesar telur puyuh.) sedangkan gucinya Gaara, Kusalahgunakan sebagai kantong mayat, Gaara sendiri tampaknya tipe yang lebih senang bertarung dengan tangan kosong dibandingkan dengan senjata. (Terinspirasi saat melihat aksesoris cosplay Gaara, serius deh. Gucinya bisa dimasukin satu orang hehehe)

Imperiale Nazwa-chan: Terimakasih karena telah membaca FF ini. Sebenarnya sedikit kasihan juga sama Sakura saat membuat Sakura mati. Tapi nggak apa-apa deh. Naru tak aka aku apa-apakan kok, soalnya aku sayang banget sama dia hehehe (Naru complex mode on) hehehe

Hime Hoshina: terimakasih karena sudah mereview, Hime-san. Maaf jika cerita ini masih sangat aneh dan mengecewakanmu. Tapi aku cukup puas dan lega juga karena FF ini telah berakhir. Aku menunggu FF yang Hime janjikan lho, ya. ^_^

Guest: Hehehe, makasih atas pujiannya Guest-san, saya pasti akan melanjutkan FF ini ^_^

Lalu terimakasih pada:

1 Cappuccino 'Kappu san

2 Choi Minzy

3 Diva-hime

4 Hime Hoshina

5 Imperiale Nazwa-chan

6 LonelyPetals

7 Miki Hibiki

8 Mimi-chan Yaoi Lovers

9 .Micha007

10 Neterya imel

11 Uchy-san

12 kkhukhukhukhudattebayo

13 4ever

14 shalidoo

Yang sudah memfavoritkan cerita abal dari Author newbie ini

.

Lalu kepada

1 Choi Minzy

2 Diva-hime

3 Hime Hoshina

4 Imperiale Nazwa-chan

5 Keylovemelt

6 Miki Hibiki

7 Mimi-chan Yaoi Lovers

8 Misa-Kun May Micha007

9 UzumakiKagari

10 gloinemask

11 ichiko yuuki

12 kkhukhukhukhudattebayo

13 nurin vip4ever

14 shalidoo

15 widi orihara

Yang sudah bersedia mem follow cerita ini. Maaf jika mengecewakan.

.

Dan yang terakhir kepada semua teman dan reader yang sudah membaca atau mereview cerita ini. Tanpa kalian pasti saya sudah kehilangan semangat untuk meneruskan cerita ini.

Sekian dari Mai dan terimakasih ^_^


End file.
